The Past, the Present and the Future
by Freekiellie
Summary: Kai fell, all his limbs flailing helplessly in the air as he fell towards the street below. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable thunk when he hit the ground...Extract from story. Read if you want to find out more :P Haha I'm so evil :D
1. Dreams, Speeches and Rooftop Disasters

Tyson stepped out onto the balcony of his hotel room. Immediately, he was attacked by a roaring wind that whipped his hair into his eyes and just as soon as he was out, he was back inside, shivering with cold.

"Woah! The wind's really strong tonight!" He said to the four other people in his room. Kenny, Rei, Max and Hilary tended to venture into his room to hang out, as it was bigger and there were several plugs for Kenny's laptop.

Hilary was the newest member to the Blade Breakers. She didn't blade herself, but she always loved watching Tyson and the others blade with the all of passion they had for the sport. Every time she watched them, her warm, brown eyes twinkled and she cheered and shouted advice for her team. She had played a very important part in the Blade Breaker's winning streak.

"The weather forecaster said there might be a storm." She looked up from watching Kenny working on Tyson's blade. Then suddenly, she glanced around the room, puzzled. "Where's Kai?"

Everyone looked up then. They looked around, realising their sixth member was missing. Again.

Kai was very much a loner. He was forever vanishing without word just to be by himself. The team had gotten used to him not being around. When he was there though, he never spoke, just listened and grunted his disapproval without stating why. He was an amazing blader though.

"Meh. He'll be fine." Shrugged Tyson, flopping onto his bed.

Tyson was arguably the best blader in the team. His bit-beast Dragoon and himself were very attached and battled with great strength. He had an older brother, Hiro, and was undoubtedly the most hyperactive of the team. He was also the one who ate the most, while managing to stay skinny as a twig.

"Hmm. But Hillary as a point. He's been gone for a while now." Rei frowned.

"Don't worry. He'll come back when he's hungry!" Lectured Tyson, rolling forward to watch Kenny work.

"What 'cha doing there Kenny?" He asked, playfully rocking backwards and forwards on his haunches.

Kenny was the brain box of the Blade Breakers. Him and his laptop Dizzy created updates for the blades and worked on new strategies for the team.

"I'm working on a new attack ring for Dragoon. The one you have now lowers your Beyblade's centre of gravity significantly, meaning each time you attack, you spend precious seconds regaining balance."

Tyson stopped rocking and took a moment to think over what Kenny had said. In the end, he shrugged again, falling back onto his pillow with a sigh.

"I'll leave you to it. Just make sure that next time I'm in a battle, Dragoon knocks our competitor right out of the stadium!" He laughed. His belly joined in with a small rumble. "Man, I'm hungry." Tyson moaned.

"We just ate!" Max exclaimed, finally joining in the conversation after carefully rubbing his Beyblade and checking it for scratches and dints. Max and his bit-beast Draciel had secured many wins for the blade breakers.

"I know but I'm still hungry!" Groaned Tyson. Everyone sighed dramatically.

Just then, Kai entered the room, drenched in rain water with his grey and blue hair flattened to his head. His face was blank and expressionless, just like usual. His clothes were soaked too, sticking to his slim frame and emphasizing his muscles.

Rei and Max turned to look at him. Kenny finally took his gaze from his laptop and frowned. Hilary gasped and sent a sympathetic smile his way. Tyson took one look at him and burst into fits of laughter.

"What the hell happened Kai?" Rei asked, standing up. Kai's eyes fell on him, his body didn't flinch as though he was staring him down.

"Take a look outside." He muttered, and opened his door, disappearing inside.

"Woah. What a grouch." Max sniffed.

"He hasn't changed a bit." Rei laughed.

Tyson woke the next morning feeling hungry. The night before, he had almost eaten everything the Hotel had to offer, yet he still wasn't satisfied.

He glanced at his watch which lay on his bedside table and frowned. It was 4.55 in the morning. This was a first for him. Usually he could sleep through an earthquake. Maybe today he was just too hungry to sleep.

Tyson stretched like a cat and yawned. Letting his eyes trace the cracks and bumps on the ceiling, he came out of his daydream with a start, as he heard a gasp come from on of the doors leading to his team mates rooms.

Tyson frowned and looked from door to door, hoping for another sign as to who it was. There was a couple of rustling sounds and creaks of a mattress coming somewhere from the left of him. That meant it was either Kai or Max.

Sneaking up to Max's door, Tyson strained to hear more. The strange sounds continued, but it was obvious that it was not coming from Max's room. Tyson edged over to Kai's door and listened again for confirmation. Sure enough, another gasp sounded from Kai's room.

Tyson opened the door without thinking, suddenly nervous and anxious. Light flooded the small room and Tyson spotted Kai's clothes drying on his radiator. His bag lay discarded on the floor, more clothes spilling over the sides.

On his bed, Kai was thrashing and twitching, hitting out at some invisible target.

"Kai's having a nightmare." Gasped Tyson, quietly. He watched out of curiosity as sweat built up on his forehead and the teenager started yelping as though in pain. With a start, Kai woke up, panting with his brown eyes wide.

As the silhouette in the door way floated into his vision, Kai froze. He immediately noticed the figure's long hair and small shape to be Tyson and his mouth gaped in shock for a while. Tyson was the first to speak.

"Kai? Are you alright?" Tyson asked. Kai said the only thing that came into his head.

"What type of pervert watches people sleep?" He yelled. Tyson stepped back, startled.

"I heard you shout! Were you having a nightmare?"

"What's it to you?" Kai snapped

"Fine!" Tyson sniffed. He flounced out, shutting the door behind him and flopping onto his bed in a huff.

As soon as the door shut, Kai dropped back onto his pillow, breathing hard. His heart thumped in his chest, his eyes were wide and scared. When he had calmed himself, he closed his eyes.

"Nightmare. It was only a nightmare." He tried to convince himself. His body was trembling with the memory of his dream, his face twitching at every sound that wasn't his own breathing. Finally, he was almost himself.

"What the heck happened?" He thought. As soon as he tried to remember though, the vivid images behind his lids vanished, the faces gone, to be replaced by blank memories.

Kai tried to sleep, but after a few minutes of yawning and rolling, he gave in and got to his feet. After having a quick shower and getting dressed, he made his bed and left his room. As it happened, the only way to get outside was through Tyson's room. Kai however knew that Tyson would be asleep in seconds, no matter what the circumstances.

He was right.

"Ahhh!" Tyson sighed, satisfied. Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary stared, horrified, at Tyson as he finally finished his breakfast.

"You gotta be kidding me." Rei muttered under his breath.

"Nope. Tyson can probably out-eat King Kong." Max smirked.

"Hey! I worked hard yesterday." Complained Tyson.

"If you call hard work doing five press ups and then eating a hot dog." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe." Tyson laughed.

"Right! Back on subject!" Hilary interrupted them.

"Yes. Of course. We really need to discuss with Mr Dickenson about the up coming world tour he wants us to do. Three times world champion has stirred up the fans a little. They can't wait to see you in action!" Kenny turned to Tyson.

"Well, I guess I am pretty awesome." Tyson grinned. "If I were them I'd want to see me too!"

"They don't just want to see you. Kai's got quite a few fans too." Kenny said, glancing round.

There was a silence as everyone looked around.

"Uh..." Moaned Hilary. "He's off again."

"Does anyone know where he might have gone?" Kenny asked urgently. "We really need to talk about his speech with him." Tyson spluttered.

"SPEECH!" the mouthful of coffee he had taken was back in his cup. He started laughing uncontrollably. "Kai? Speech! He doesn't say more than three words to us, never mind his screaming fans!"

"Tyson has a point." Max smiled.

"That's why we need to talk." Kenny didn't laugh.

"If your looking for Kai, try somewhere high up, secluded and probably the last place we'd think to look."

"That's right. Think. What would Kai do?" Tyson joked. Rei thought for a few minutes.

"On top of the Hotel?" Max suggested.

"Hm."

"Now you even sound like Kai!" Tyson, always the joker, pointed out unnecessarily.

"We'll try there first." Rei announced, starting for the door.

"And then what?" Tyson asked. "We jump from building to building until we find him?"

"No, but the Hotel is pretty high. We'd have a good view from there."

All five ambled towards the escalator.

**45 minutes later...**

"You know, Kai's probably back at the Hotel right now, laughing at us while sipping wine in a hot tub." Tyson complained.

"You're probably right." Agreed Rei. "We should go back. Kai knows we have a meeting with Mr. D soon so he'll turn up right about then."

"Yeah. At the last minute." Grumbled Tyson.

"By the way Kenny, when is that meeting?" Max asked. Kenny consulted is watch. His eyes widened.

"In about ten minutes!" He screeched. They legged it back to the Hotel.

Sure enough, Kai was already there. He seemed a little distracted though, staring absent mindedly into his morning coffee. Mr Dickenson sat opposite, beaming up at his world-champion team.

"Sorry we're late, Mr D!" Kenny quickly sat in a chair next to him, opening his laptop, fingers poised to type.

"Kai! We were looking for you!" Tyson stood, arms folded across his chest. Kai looked up from his coffee.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Arggh!" Tyson sat beside him. "We. Were. Looking. For. You." He said slowly, as though speaking to a foreign student.

"Why?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Because that''s what team mates do!" Tyson said.

"You were ten minutes late. I didn't come looking for you and you turned up eventually."

"Kaaaiii!" Tyson yelled.

"Okay boys. Calm it down." Mr D said. "We all know what we're here to discuss, yes?" Mr Dickenson didn't wait for an answer. "Here is a list of the countries you will be performing in." He handed a list to Kenny.

"Wow! London! Madrid! Moscow! Woah!" Kenny repeated. Kai flinched.

"Moscow?" Rei asked, worriedly. He had seen Kai twitch.

"Yes!" Agreed Mr D.

"There's more!" Kenny yelped, turning over the sheet. "There's over 15 countries on this!"

"Read it out Kenny!" Tyson was practically jumping out of his seat.

"I'll read out the countries." He said.

"Argentina, Australia, Belgium, France, Greece, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Japan, Mexico, New Zealand, Norway, Russia, Spain, Sweden, United Kingdom, United States of America!" Kenny finished, taking a massive breath.

"Just how long is this tour?" Rei gawked.

"About a year." Mr D smiled.

"A year!" Hilary squealed.

The whole team jumped up and down. Except Kai of course.

"I knew you'd enjoy it. I'll be sending all the details over to Kenny's laptop soon."

"Thanks Mr D!" Tyson grinned.

Kai got to is feet. He gulped down his coffee, placing it back on the table, and left with a flourish, sending his scarf trailing in the air behind him.

"What's up with him?" Max stopped jumping.

"I don't know! He's been acting strange recently. More secluded and cold than usual." Rei watched as Kai silently disappeared outside.

"I bet he's trying to hide his joy, that old sourpuss." Tyson put his hand on his hips, pouting after Kai.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Rei mumbled.

"Actually... Come to think of it..." Tyson stopped, frowning with thought.

"What?" Everyone was looking at him now.

"Well, last night I heard him having a nightmare. I went to look and he seemed pretty shaken up by it when he woke up."

"Maybe he's worried about the tour?" Max suggested.

"No it's not that. It's more than that. He looked terrified."

"Woah. It must be bad."

"What about Russia? Returning to his home at the Abbey might bring back bad memories." Rei said.

"That sounds about right." Tyson nodded. "It's hard to imagine someone like Kai being scared." Everyone agreed solemnly.

Meanwhile, outside on the top of the Hotel, Kai lay watching the clouds. He took a deep breath, trying to forget all that had happened. All the strange things that had occurred this past week. All pointing to one thing.

Kai didn't believe in destiny. He wasn't superstitious. He thought that you yourself decided your own future. There was no such thing as fate.

However, his views this past week had been clouded with doubt.

First, there were the dreams. He was constantly being awoken by his own nightmares, but when he tried to remember them, they vanished like dust blown from a windowsill. Then there was that fortune teller in the street. She had immediately stopped what she was doing when she saw him and come over, eyes wide.

She told him to 'beware his past, prepare for his future and watch out in the present. He would be in big trouble soon. Nightmares would become real, past would become present, his mind would be taken over by emotion.' Kai had passed it off as some more superstitious nonsense and ignored her. Until the third thing.

Everywhere he went, he saw Tala. In shop windows, in the middle of crowds, everywhere. Tala wasn't actually there though, it was all in his mind. That's what made it so scary. He found himself anxiously glancing around everywhere he went. **Watch out in the present.**

And of all the places in the world to go on a tour, of all the places in Russia, they were going to Moscow. To the exact place he had grown up. The same place he had been taken over by Black Dranzer, so much that he had forgotten the original Dranzer. _His_ Dranzer. **Beware your past.**

Also, Kai had been told to write a speech to say in front of his fans. He had no idea what he would say, in fact, he wasn't used to saying much. He wasn't used to long conversations. It would take a lot of thought and preparation. **Prepare for the future.**

What was up with him? Why couldn't he concentrate properly? Why did that stupid fortune teller keep plaguing his mind? Kai got up and moved to the edge of the building. He looked down at the cars driving about like robotic ants below him. He stepped closer to the edge...

"Kai! NO!" Tyson appeared out of nowhere, darting towards Kai. Kai turned around in shock and lost his balance. His foot scraped the edge of the Hotel and landed in the guttering. The gutter itself creaked and folded under the pressure. With a crash, it snapped in two, sending Kai tumbling towards earth.

"Gottcha!" Tyson's hand slipped into Kai's own. He lay on the Hotel for a moment panting. Then, he put out his other hand for Kai to grab.

"You idiot! What did you think you were doing?" Kai yelled, his feet flailing for some kind of grip.

"WHAT? ME? What were you doing? I didn't realise you felt so bad to commit suicide!" Tyson shouted back.

"I wasn't you twat! I was just looking over the edge! You were the one that nearly sent me to my grave!"

"And then saved you from it..." Mumbled Tyson. "Jeez, it's so hard to be the hero these days."

"Well, lift me up then! I'm not exactly in the position to do that myself." Kai grumbled.

Tyson started grunting as he tried to lift Kai up. He gasped, trying to get some air to his lungs. Finally, he stopped and panted, resting on the edge of the Hotel.

"Come on!"

"I can't! You're too heavy!"

"Me? With all you ate yesterday you should have enough energy to lift this entire Hotel up!"

"You need to go on a diet."

"If I need to go on a diet, so do you."

"I don't need a diet. Look at these muscles!"

"Muscles come and go. Flab lasts. You eat too much. FACE IT!"

"I'm a growing boy!"

"You're the same size as me."

"You're taller."

"Not by much!"

The two were interrupted by a gust of wind that nearly tore Kai from Tyson and would have sent him to an early grave. Tyson was put of balance though and slipped further over the edge.

"Hurry up! If you haven't noticed, I'm hanging off the edge of a Hotel, seconds from death!"

"We need a plan."

"Then get on with it, Batman!"

"Okay. Do you trust me?"

"This isn't one of your stupid romance films! Do something!"

"Do you trust me?" Tyson shouted as the wind started up again. Kai looked up into Tyson's eyes. He thought about it.

"Yes." He whispered. "Yes!" he said louder. "YES! Do what you have to!" Tyson grinned.

"Then let it rip." He said, letting go of Kai's hands.


	2. Rescues, Accidents and Drama Queen's

Kai fell, all his limbs flailing helplessly in the air as he fell towards the street below. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable _thunk_ when he hit the ground.

Above him, Tyson got out his Beyblade, letting it rip and sending it spinning towards the earth too. It fell faster than Kai. However, unlike Kai, it would hit the ground unharmed. This all depended on Tyson now. Kai's fate lay in his hands.

That's why Kai was so scared.

Dragoon kept spinning as though nothing had happened when it landed. Immediately, Tyson called out Dragoon and waited for the shock waves to come pouring out of his Beyblade. They did (thankfully) and Kai was caught up in them.

Straight away, the teenager changed course, flying back up towards Tyson.

"Keep going Dragoon. Just a little longer." Murmured Tyson, his hands waiting over the edge of the Hotel to grab Kai. Kai slammed into them, almost sending Tyson flying.

Quickly, Tyson grabbed Kai's scarf and yanked him by the neck onto the Hotel, to safety. He called Dragoon back to him and then lay, breathing heavily on the roof.

"You... Idiot!..." Panted Kai, the first to speak. Tyson was about to complain but he saw Kai was smiling with relief. "You... STUPID... Idiot!..."

"Thanks." Tyson smiled back. "Your welcome."

Tyson and Kai arrived back in their room, to see Rei, Max, Hilary and Kenny sat on Tyson's bed, discussing the tour. Everyone was acting like nothing had happened, but in their opinion, nothing had.

"Hey. What's up?" Max greeted them casually. Tyson and Kai looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

"What?" Kenny and Rei said simultaneously.

"Nothing." Tyson smiled.

For once, Kai didn't retreat into his room, or vanish outside. He sat on the bed with them and listened to their conversation, occasionally laughing along with them. Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary were all wondering what the heck could have put him in such a good mood. Tyson, however, was wondering how long it was going to last, and enjoying Kai's company for once.

"So, where are we going first on this tour, Kenny?" Hilary asked. Kenny consulted his laptop.

"London. We fly in two days time."

"Fly? To London?" Tyson asked.

"More than one flight, obviously. It should take several days, including a rest day in between."

"IN TWO DAYS?" Hilary squealed.

"Woah Hilary! Tone it down! Only the dogs can hear you." Tyson complained.

"I've got to pack!" she said, flying into her room.

"She has a point you know, guys." Rei finally announced several seconds later.

Everyone grudgingly went back to their rooms, except Kai and Tyson. Tyson figured everyone was gone, until he saw Kai sitting there on his bed, completely oblivious to the world. He was staring at the bed sheets, not shifting his eyes from one spot.

Tyson, realising Kai was daydreaming, thought he'd have some fun. He crept up behind Kai, who was sat cross-legged, arms folded on the edge of Tyson's bed. Putting his lips close to Kai's ear, he started whispering...

"Tyson is the greatest! You love Tyson. You will obey Tyson! You are a chicken. When I click my fingers, you will wake up a chicken. 3...2...1..." Tyson snapped his fingers directly beside Kai's ears. Kai jumped and fell backwards off the bed, colliding with Tyson on the way down.

He picked himself up quickly.

"Tyson!" Kai yelled.

"He-he!" Tyson giggled, beaming up at him angelically.

"Hmh." Kai stormed into his own room, hiding his embarrassment.

"Oops. I think I may have wrecked Kai's nice day. What a shame." Tyson laughed to himself. Then he continued to day dream about his fans in all the different countries, all praising him, loving him, shouting his name...

"Tyson!"

"Thank you, thank you! I couldn't have done it without you!" Tyson smiled in his 'zoned out' state.

"Tyson? What the heck are you talking about?" Tyson snapped out of it.

"Whaa! Hilary! It's you!"

"Of course it's me. Who did you think it was?"

"Uh, never mind."

"Would you mind telling me what's up with you and Kai?"

"What's up with who and Kai?"

"YOU! You and Kai! Snap out of it, Tyson!"

"Oh! Right. I saved his life, no big deal." Tyson grinned. There was a pause.

"Go on then. Tell me. I know you're dying to."

"Well, if you insist.. It went like this- I thought Kai was going to commit suicide, scared him, he lost his balance, fell off the Hotel-"

"FELL OFF THE HOTEL?" Screamed Hilary.

"Yeah, anyway, don't feel sorry for him. It was his own fault... where was I?... oh, yeah. I grabbed him but couldn't pull him up."  
"Weakling."

"No! Kai's too heavy." Tyson protested.

"Too much muscle." Hilary mused.

"Whatever! Continuing on! So I had this brain wave!"

"Oh god."

"It wasn't that bad."

"What did you do?"

"I dropped him."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Stop yelling! Don't worry, I had a plan."

"Hmm..." Hilary wasn't convinced.

"So I sent Dragoon down and Dragoon created shock waves which blew him back to me. Great init?"

"I'm surprised Kai didn't have a heart attack. If I were him, you would be either dead or in serious pain right now. How could you just drop him?" Tyson tapped him nose secretively.

"I'm a genius. I know everything."

"So... Have you finished packing?"

"I've not started."

"Tyyyssooon! If you don't pack now, you may not have time tomorrow!"

"You sound like my mum."

"I'm only trying to help you."

"That's what she says too."

"Then she's a very smart woman."

"Was. Was a smart woman." Tyson hid beneath his fringe, closing his eyes.

"Was?" Hilary didn't catch on. There was an awkward silence.

"She's dead." There was a sharp in take of breath from Hilary and Tyson gulped down his sorrow.

"I'm... I'm so sorry!" She tried to say, but Tyson stood up and cut her off.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

Hilary stood up too, moving next to him. She lifted his chin to look directly at her.

"Tyson. There is no use looking so sorry for yourself. Your going on tour! Your mum will be proud of you, where ever she is."

Tyson met her gaze, sadness welling up in the form of tears. Hilary immediately grabbed Tyson and pulled him close, grasping him tightly in a hug. Tyson rested his head on her shoulder, trying not to cry. They both ignored the sound of a door opening- until it was followed with a muffled snigger.

Their heads shot up to see Kai standing in his doorway, hand over mouth in an attempt to stop the laughter threatening to pour out of his lips. When he knew his cover had been blown, he burst out into genuine laughter. It was the first time Tyson had ever heard Kai laugh.

It was quite a sight.

He was bent double, arms folded over his stomach and his foot occasionally stamped on the floor. The laugh itself was low and reverberated through the room. His eyes were squeezed shut and after a few minutes, tears pricked at their edges.

Max came out of his room to watch. Rei and Kenny soon appeared too. Finally, Kai calmed down. He was still smiling and the odd laugh spluttered out of his lips.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that funny." Tyson muttered. That only started Kai up again.

"Oh yes it was!" He managed to spurt out.

"What?" Max asked, confused and amused at the same time.

Tyson and Hilary refused to say anything, their lips pursed, cheeks tinged with pink. Kai leant against the wall and sighed out his last laugh.

"Hilary and Tyson were having '_a moment'_" Kai managed to hold himself in. It was an effort.

"We were not!" Hilary protested.

"Really?" Max exclaimed. "Tyson! I didn't think you were into her type?"

"And what exactly _is_ my type?" Hilary was fuming.

"You know. Loud, bossy, angry. Need I go on?" Max joked.

"Not funny Max. SERIOUSLY not funny." Hilary pouted.

"You and Hilary are going out?" Rei asked, stunned.

"NO!" Both Hilary and Tyson shouted.

"Yes you are! You were having a little hug together when I came in!" Kai smirked.

"It's called friendship. Something you know nothing about." Hilary snapped.

"And here I thought you had better taste than that, Tyson." Kai moved his gaze to Tyson. By Kai deliberately ignoring her, Hilary's temper flared.

"At least I didn't betray my team! And if that isn't enough, at least I didn't use my friends! And if that still isn't enough!..." Hilary paused for effect.

"At least I didn't forget about my own bit-beast in order to gain power from something stronger. You did though Kai, didn't you? You left Dranzer. Imagine how Dranzer felt? You betrayed him for that other Beyblade. Do you think he can ever forgive you? You left him! Abandoned him because he wasn't good enough. Well Kai. You know what I think? I think you're the one who isn't good enough. You'll never be good enough to beat Tyson. You're just too weak."

Hilary finished. Everyone turned to Kai, wide eyed. Kai looked stunned. He backed up against the wall in shock. When his back touched the wall, he slid down it, reaching a hand into his pocket. Taking out Dranzer, the words Hilary had just said echoed round his mind.

"Not good enough. Betrayed. Left him. Abandoned him. Weak. Never beat Tyson. Never beat Tyson. Never. Beat. Tyson."

"Hilary! What's wrong with you?" Rei asked, turning to her. "We were only messing you about! Why d'you go and snap like that?" Hilary herself seemed taken aback at how melodramatic she'd acted.

"I- I'm sorry... I..." She stepped towards Kai, who was still sat on the floor, staring in a daze at Dranzer. After several seconds, he got up. Kai's old personality was back. The one who buried his emotions. This was the attitude the world knew. The Kai who didn't have friends. The Kai who's expression had been carefully sculptured over his whole life. The Kai that had been pushed aside by Tyson and the blade breakers- until now.

"I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't need some stupid tour. All I wanted was to be declared world-champion, and now I don't even want that. I'm out of here." Kai strode over to the door, not looking back. He slipped through the gap, his scarf fluttering in the air for several moments after he left.

"Kai! No! Come back!" Tyson went after him. Max, Rei and Kenny soon followed. When Tyson got to Kai, he laid a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face him. Kai slapped his hand away.

"Don't come looking for me." He said and carried on walking. By now, Hilary was crying.

"No, Kai, please. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry! Please, Kai!"

"Sorry?" Kai stopped. "You don't need to be sorry. In fact, I should be thanking you. You brought me to my senses." Kai continued down the corridor. "I'll see you." He reached the Hotel stairs and started walking down them, stern faced.

Hilary watched him for a few seconds, tears flowing down her red cheeks.

"This is all my fault!" She yelled, darting after him. "KAI! STOP!" She shouted, taking the stairs two at a time. She tripped a few steps away from Kai, stumbling towards him. Instinctively, he stepped aside, letting her tumble to the ground. She rolled down a whole flight of stairs, coming to a dead stop at the bottom. A dead stop.

She didn't move. A puddle of blood started forming at her head, like a crimson halo, draining the colour from her face.

Kai stood at the top of the stairs, frozen in the exact position he had moved into. He was a still as she was, watching with wide eyes as the information sunk into his brain.

Rei was the first to react.

"Hilary!"

He pelted down the stairs to her, checking her injuries. Tyson and Max followed, crowding round Hilary so Kai could no longer see her face. But he didn't need to. The image was calved into his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there. Pale as the dead.

Kai still hadn't moved. Neither had Kenny, who had no idea how to react to what had happened.

"KAI! Phone the ambulance! NOW!" Tyson screamed. Kai still didn't move. "KAI! This is serious! KAI!" Tyson kept yelling, but with no avail. Kai didn't flinch.

"He's in shock." Rei said calmly. "Kenny, sit him down. Find him some water."

Kenny obeyed, walking up to Kai to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kai tensed.

"Come on Kai. Sit down. She'll be fine." Kenny reassured him. Kai stepped back. And again. And again. He quickened his steps until he tripped and fell onto his bum, sitting still, with the same wide, brown eyes and the same shocked expression etched onto his features.

"She's dead." He mumbled. "She's dead, I know it."

"What? No she isn't! She's still breathing, look!" Max caught onto his words, moving back so Kai could see. Kenny, who had gotten out his mobile to phone the ambulance, darted his eyes from Kai to Hilary, Kai to Hilary.

"She's not. You aren't looking right! She's dead! And it's... It's my fault..." Kai realised. His mind was in turmoil.

Though he was wrong. Hilary was not dead, but Kai could not admit it. He blamed himself so badly, his mind was overrun with different emotions. All negative emotions.

"**Beware your past, prepare for his future and watch out in the present. You will be in big trouble soon. Nightmares will become real, past would become present, your mind would be taken over by emotion."**


	3. Notes, Falls and Vanishing Acts

**Sorry for the wait. I just got carried away with something else :D If you can recommend any good stories on this website, let me know. **

**I don't own Beyblade and I'm sorry I didn't do any disclaimers before.**

**Oh, and don't be offended by the 'tea' (spoiler- woops) thing. I'm merely going on stereo-types and such. Also, I'm from England and I'm writing it so it can't be _that_ discriminating. Lol.**

**R&R!**

The ambulance arrived, taking Hilary with them to the hospital. Kenny had phoned Mr Dickenson who had promised to drop them off at the hospital as soon as he could. Kai had just about managed to get over the fact she was definitely alive. For now.

The wound on her head was pretty bad. Now all the doctors were just hoping she hadn't lost too much blood.

Kai was sat in the waiting room, head in hands. Ray, Max and Kenny were pretty much all in shock. Tyson, however, was glaring at Kai.

"Now are you happy?" He finally announced. Kai lifted his head and looked at him, a blank expression on his face.

"Tyson. No." Rei whispered.

"No! I can't just sit here and watch as he sits there, perfectly calm after what he did!" Tyson stood up, staring daggers at Kai. If looks could kill, Kai would be dead a thousand times over by now. Kai returned his face to his hands, resting his temples on his finger tips.

"Kai! Look at me!" Tyson demanded. Kai didn't flinch. "KAI!" Tyson stepped towards him. Kai closed his eyes. Tyson noticed this gesture and he snapped. He strode over to Kai and yanked his head back by his hair.

Kai's eyes flew open and glared at Tyson. He reached up and held onto Tyson's wrist in a grip like steel, causing Tyson to involuntarily wince.

Kai stood up and pinned Tyson's arm against the wall, not removing his frosty stare from Tyson's eyes. Kai then took Tyson's pony tail and yanked his head to the floor. Once Tyson was forced into a crouching position, Kai kicked him to the ground and stood on his back.

"Don't ever touch me again." He said, simply. "Never. You understand?" There was a silence. Kai pushed down to squish the air from Tyson's lungs. Tyson gasped and choked, spluttering out a 'yes'.

Kai growled. He reluctantly pushed Tyson aside and returned to his previous position. Tyson eyed him wearily, moving back to his seat.

As he sat down, Rei cast him a glare.

"It wasn't his fault." Rei hissed. "I know your upset but so is Kai!"

"Kai isn't upset. Look at him, he's fine." Tyson spat.

"If you think that then your dummer than I thought." Rei shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean?" Frowned Tyson, not sure whether he should act offended or not.

"Different people deal with stress in different ways. You, for instance, get all angry and frustrated, Kenny starts typing and Max generally calls his mum."

Tyson looked around. It was true. Max was stood in the corner, a phone pressed to his ear. Kenny was typing furiously while Dizzy tried to lighten the mood with some unnecessary jokes.

"So how do _you _deal with it?"

"Only an observer can figure that out. The person themselves are oblivious to their different tendencies."

"Oh, I see. When your stressed you go all psychological on us, am I right?" Rei sniffed and rolled his eyes.

"That's not my point. Kai usually deals with stress by heading at it straight on. But now he can't because there is nothing he can do. He's confused and doesn't know who to blame." Tyson looked over at Kai. He had the exact emotions Rei was describing on his face.

"Oh, I see." Tyson nodded.

"What Kai's brain wants is for something to take his mind off it or take his anger out on. Anything really. You picking a fight with him, therefore, is not the best of things to do. If you want to live, that is."

"Are you saying Kai's better than me at fighting?" Tyson scowled.

"Yup." Rei grinned, without a doubt.

"Hey. That's not fair." Tyson pouted.

"It's true! Kai's the most physically developed out of all of us. Including me."

"Whose second?" Tyson asked, innocently.

"Me."

"Oi!"

"Then Max."

"WHAT?"

"Then you."

"Why am I second to last?"

"Because you spend more time pigging out than training."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"You also have the lowest mental age."

"Yeah? Well you have the... uh... biggest head!" Tyson struggled for an insult.

"No, that's you."

"Hmph."

"That's because your hat doesn't fit on your head."

"It's meant to be like that."

"Yeah, right."

The boys were interrupted by a nurse stepping into the room. Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei looked up, nervously.

"K. Hiwatari, T. Granger-"

"That's us!" Tyson stood up.

"Uh, okay." The nurse seemed surprised. She stepped towards them as Max joined the group.

"Is everybody here?" she asked.

"Yeah, get on with it!" Tyson said. Rei nudged him gently.

"Well, your friend Hilary is doing fine. There is nothing to be worried about." Tyson let out a breath he'd been holding. "She will stay with us for a couple of days until she's recovered enough to go home.

"When can we see her?"

"Not quite yet."

"Huh? Why?"

"Regulations have to be followed. I'm sorry."

Tyson grumbled and moaned but went along with it, just glad that Hilary was okay.

Later on, the boys were all back at the Hotel. Tyson was lying on his bed, drifting into a light sleep, Rei was also on his bed, in deep meditation, Max was on the phone to his mum and Kenny was typing away on his laptop.

The sun danced on the rooftop, it's last golden rays playing over Kai's face as he stared up into the clouds. He was deep in thought. Birds flew over his head, circling the ground below in search of food. For a second, he imagined Dranzer up there with them, flying free in the sky with no restrictions. This thought lead to him wondering is bit-beasts ever roamed the ground freely.

He couldn't imagine that humans would ever allow something so powerful and yet beautiful walk free on the planet. That could explain why bit-beasts only ever were found in objects such as bit-pieces and Kenny's laptop. Humans must have imprisoned them out of fear.

Kai then frowned in disgust. He sat up and looked at his Beyblade.

"Is it possible to set you free?" Kai mused to himself. "There's always a way to undo things." An image of Hilary on the floor, pale and surrounded by a halo of blood appeared in his mind. "Well, most things..."

Kai looked down at the floor, grief overtaking his mind for a moment. The he returned his previous self and returned his gaze to Dranzer.

"I _will _set you free." He said, determinedly. "After all you've done for me, it's time to pay you back." Kai's leg vibrated and he paused for a minute, utterly confused. He then realised it was his mobile and he frowned deeper. No one ever called him. In fact, Kai had no idea why he had a phone. Most of the time it was on silent so no one could disturb him. Either that or turned off.

Kai reached into his pocket and removed his mobile. He opened it up and checked the screen. It was from Mr Dickenson.

"_Go to the airport tomorrow at 4pm alone. I have booked you an early flight to London so you can set up a surprise for the boys. When they get to London, I want you to train them hard in anyway you want. Don't worry, I wont tell the boys. I will give you some money and numbers tomorrow if you decide to show. Thanks, Mr D."_

Kai raised his eyebrows. He knew what Mr Dickenson meant. He wanted Kai to organise something that would test the blade breaker's friendship and physical skills. Obviously all the best bladers in the world would be waiting for them on the tour. Mr D wanted them to be prepared.

Kai smiled fiendishly as he thought about what he could do. He didn't have much time. Mr D had managed to arrange him a flight the next day, which meant he'd arrive a full day before the rest of them did.

"A flight to London is eleven hours." Kai grinned. "Eleven hours to myself. I can think of a plan for the Blade Breakers _and_ I can also spend some time thinking about how to free Dranzer. Perfect."

Kai got up and made his way back to the Hotel.

He stood outside the Blade Breaker's room, listening intently for any sound. There was nothing. Gently, he tapped on the door and waited. Nothing. Smiling broadly, he walked inside to find the room empty. The boys must have gone down for dinner by now.

Once he reached his room, he took out a pen and paper and scrawled on it "_See you at the tour." _He then took his bag that was already packed with everything he need (Dranzer, his launcher, some money, his phone and some spare parts) and walked out of the Hotel, grinning.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Hotel Restaurant, Tyson was stuffing his face again as Rei and Max sipped their tea gracefully, watching with distaste as Tyson burped and sat back in his chair. He expressed a feeling of content as he sighed dramatically. He then looked up and saw Rei and Max sat in their chairs, back straight, faces straight and with their pinkies flicked out to the side as they sipped their tea.

"What are you doing?" Tyson laughed.

"We are drinking tea." Max stated in a posh voice.

"Why are you doing it like that though?"

"We are from England."

"Oh, I get it. Getting ready for our first destination, are you?" Tyson smirked.

"Yes. We are." Rei sipped his tea again.

"You two look like complete idiots." Tyson giggled.

"We are not amused." Max tried to hide a smile.

"You do know that their Queen never said that, right guys?" Kenny butted in.

"Yeah, whatever." Tyson held up a 'w' to Kenny and grinned.

"Hey! Where's Kai?" Max asked, looking round.

The boys stopped fooling around.

"You know better than to ask that. He's _never _around, especially at times like this." Tyson tutted.

"I know but..." Max frowned.

"Yeah. It's worrying to know he's off on his own when his minds so messed up." Rei nodded.

"You up for a bit of spying?" Tyson grinned.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Max stood up.

"Who we gonna spy on?" Rei asked, getting to his feet.

"Kai of course!" Tyson said, as though it was perfectly obvious. "Let's find out what that sour puss does in his spare time."

"Check his room first. You don't want to go parading around only to find out he was sat on his bed laughing at you all." Kenny muttered, looking up from his laptop.

"What? You're not coming?"

"No. I have better things to do."

"Suit yourself." Tyson sniffed.

They all trooped upstairs and crept into Kai's room.

"He's not here! Let's look for clues..." Tyson started tiptoeing around pretending to be a detective. He signalled that Max should stay look out and snooped through Kai's stuff. He opened the wardrobe.

"Huh? It's empty." Tyson frowned.

"Maybe he expected us..." Max's eyes widened.

"Hm. Maybe. I bet he's hiding something!" Tyson seemed to ignore the tone of alarm in Max's voice.

He continued to hunt around the room while Max stood guard and Rei casually looked around.

"Where the heck has he hid his stuff?" Tyson finally gave in, tugging in frustration at his hair.

"Huh?..." Rei spotted a scrap of paper. Tyson turned to him.

"What?"

Rei picked it up and read it, his eyes widening. He read it again, alarm flashing across his face.

"Oh crap." He said.

"What! What is it?" Max asked, peeking over his shoulder. "Oh..."

Tyson, feeling extremely left out, snatched the sheet from a bewildered Rei and scanned the page.

"WHAT? See you at the tour? WHAT THE HECK?" Tyson yelled. He legged it out of the room and down to the restaurant.

"KENNY! KAI'S GONE!" he shouted, gaining attention from the people in the restaurant eating peacefully.

"WHAT?" Kenny gasped, looking at Tyson in obvious distress. "He can't!" Tyson thrust the sheet into Kenny's hands. By now Max and Rei had joined them. Rei seemed strangely calm though.

"I wouldn't worry. It says we'll see him at the tour so it should be fine." he stated.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?" Tyson yelled.

"Because Kai never goes back on his word." Rei said.


	4. New People, New Places, New Persona

Meanwhile, Kai was having the time of his life. He bounded around rooftops, leaping from tile to tile and then roof to roof, running across gutterings and pipes and swinging from windowsills. People on the ground caught glimpses of shadows moving quickly along the rooftops and mistook it for cats or birds.

Kai didn't care who saw him. He felt Dranzer in his pocket start to glow, and immediately took him out to join in the fun. Kai laughed as he climbed up the side of a building, Dranzer hopping from ledge to ledge, gaining speed and catching up with Kai.

"Race you to the top!" He yelled. Kai looked up. The wall he was climbing seemed pretty new and was hard to climb. Further to his left was an older wall with bricks jutting out and bordered up windows. He found a fire escape ladder hanging from beneath a window. He grabbed onto it and let it drop down. Reaching the safety of the fire escape steps that led to the ground, he then continued to climb up the side of the building, jumping from the metal railing with ease.

He reached the old wall and scaled it quickly. Looking down, Dranzer was no where to be seen. Kai grinned to himself and continued to climb with new found confidence. However, when he got to the top of the flat roof, Dranzer was spinning silently on one spot, waiting for him.

"How the?..." Kai frowned. Dranzer circled up to him and danced around his feet mockingly. "Alright. Better idea. I'll race you down!" and with that, Kai jumped. Before he knew what he had done, he was falling down, dropping like a stone towards the hard, stone cobbles below.

"Well that was clever." Kai thought. He scanned his surroundings in milliseconds, choosing the best route to break his fall. The stairs were too far away. If he held onto the wall, he could seriously graze his hands and would most likely fail anyway. His only option was a barred window that had a few metal, black bars preventing entry to whatever used to live in there.

He turned in mid-air towards the window. Using the wall to propel him, he pushed off and round until he was facing the wall and the window was fast approaching beneath him. He kept his feet out of the way as the bars came up beneath him. Then suddenly and with perfect precision, Kai moved his hands inwards and clasped his hands around the cold steel.

The rest of his body kept falling until his arms were stretched out above him. As gravity kept trying to drag him down, Kai winced as he felt his arms almost get yanked out of their sockets. The pain didn't fade much but just as soon as Kai was securely against the bars, he turned and looked for a _safer _way down.

Kai spotted a couple of cardboard boxes in a skip just to his right. Carefully edging towards them, he reached the end of the bars, turned, leapt into the air and fell down the last couple of meters into the skip.

"Oof!" He gasped as the air was punched from his lungs. Almost straight away, Kai scrambled up and out. Dranzer was bouncing about in front of the skip. Kai eyed him suspiciously.

"How did you do that?" Dranzer span on the spot, tilting sideways. Kai looked in the direction of the tilt. There was a huge sign advertising the 'phoenix' club pinned up against a wall. The catch phrase was 'Party all night long with the Phoenix!'.

Kai frowned. "What? I don't get it." The blade tilted further, indicating Kai should look closer. He did. There was a huge tear right along one side of the poster, the edges were singed as if they had been burnt.

"Ahh." Kai nodded. "That's how." Dranzer straightened up. Kai held out his hand to catch the blade as it automatically aimed up to Kai's left shoulder. Kai caught it with his right hand in one swift movement.

"Let's find somewhere to crash." Kai muttered, heading off towards the streets.

Ten minutes later, Kai hadn't found anywhere and was getting pretty hungry. He stopped when he saw a shop and took out his money from his pocket. Kai was slightly surprised by the amount of notes in his hands, most of which he had earned from Beyblade battles on his way over. He couldn't resist the temptation as he watched amateur bladers stupidly challenge him to a Beybattle.

Kai mentally counted up the money and raised his eyebrows at the total.

"£122.50..." He mumbled. A ludicrous thought popped into his head. "_Buy some new clothes!_" It advised. "No." Kai sniffed, dismissing the thought instantly. He liked his current look. "_You need a disguise, right? Why don't you be a whole new person?_" the voice came back, this time, more convincing.

"What?"

"_Why don't you completely change your look until you're unrecognisable, even to yourself!_"

"Why?"

"_That way, you could spy on the blade breakers, or even challenge them! You know, to train them?_"

"That's... actually a great idea..." Kai mused.

"_Told you..._" The voice said as it disappeared.

Kai glanced back down at the money.

"A whole new me?..." Kai grinned. He walked into the clothes shop.

He dragged his fingers over the hangers of the jeans, carefully selecting a pair of blueish purple ones- that looked exactly like the ones he had on now.

"Kai, you idiot! You're not buying for yourself now!" Kai shook his head, putting back the jeans. He picked out some black, skinny jeans with tears down the legs. Inside, the old Kai was wincing and begging him to return them. On the outside, he nodded approvingly and hooked them over one arm.

He walked to the t-shirt section, moving past his old tank tops and heading for the modern shirts. His eyes though, were drawn back to a black tank top in the section where he used to shop. Kai back-tracked picked it up. It perfectly matched the trousers.

It clung to the body, dropping low on the collar and with a huge rip in the material from top right to bottom left, revealing the white shirt beneath that otherwise was concealed by the black. Strangely, the pins along the rip looked quite good; not tacky. Kai immediately draped it over the jeans.

He headed for the jackets after picking up a thick, black belt with silver studs. In seconds, he had taken down a black, leather jacket in his size. It was just like the top he had. The rich black material had long sleeves but cut short above the belly button. There were two outside pockets and one on the inside, hidden, unseen. The collar was huge and completely covered the neck. It had white straps purposefully open on it. Kai grinned.

Ten minutes later, he stood outside with his new clothes in his bag. The assistant had asked if he wanted a carrier bag, but Kai still had his reputation and wouldn't be seen dead shopping at some posh, designer clothes shop. He declined politely.

Kai realised he was still hungry and that shopping for clothes hadn't sorted that. He headed into a corner shop and bought a packet of crisps and a sausage roll. He also got some extra stuff for in case he got hungry later.

"I still will look the same, even if I wear those clothes..." Kai muttered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another shop and walked inside. He ambled casually over to the hair dyes and automatically selected a blue one, to match his shark fins. He then remembered all his clothes were black, and swapped it for that instead.

The thought came into his head about re-styling his hair. It flew straight out again.

"Never." He thought. He was back walking down the streets, his bag bulging with goods he couldn't wait to try on. "I need a new name... a new identity." Kai thought.

_The blade breakers know next to nothing about me. Just the way I like it. The only relative they know I have is Voltaire, and they know nothing of my past with him. So... why don't I pretend to be my own brother? I don't actually have one, but it would save me the hassle of completely changing my look. After all, I will definitely be going back to Kai once this is over._

Kai paused. _Definitely. I've got the tour coming up. Maybe once that's over I could have some fun but until then..._ Kai turned down an alley way, first checking it was empty.

_So, Kai Hiwatari's brother...What would he be called?...Ichigo?...No. Something more common? Ugh, no. Phoenix? Nope, that's too... Dranzer-ish. Ryou? Yeah, that sounds alright. Ryou Hiwatari. Older or younger?... _Kai glanced at the clothes.

Somehow they seemed more mature and older. Also, if Kai lost the shark fins he wore ever since he started at the abbey, he would undoubtedly look older. The shark fins may have been scary and some what sexy on Kai, but Kai doubted Ryou would wear that type of thing.

_Older. _He decided. _Only by a year, but still. Older. Personality? I'll decide that when I want. Depends what I feel like at the time. _Kai grinned, knowing Ryou would be a trouble maker. _What shall I do about the training? If I go and challenge them all, that wont solve anything. _Kai thought for a minute. _I'll do what I'm good at- split second decisions. That reminds me... I need a blade._

Kai looked around. He was down a deserted street, heading for an abandoned warehouse. He leant against a wall and slid down it, getting out his spare Beyblade pieces. They were mostly blue or red to match Dranzer, but he had some random parts he'd picked up on his travels too.

Kai knew that a black and white theme would suit his new persona perfectly. He put together a blade that was mainly black with a white attack ring. The only thing missing was a bit beast.

Kai knew dizzy would automatically pick up on the fact it _was_ Dranzer and not some other incredibly powerful bit-beast hidden in a Kai look alike's blade. So he would have to manage with nothing.

Kai stood back up and walked up to the warehouse, carefully checking the huge place was empty before entering. It looked like some type of storage base on the bottom floor, wide open space with a few obstacles. Perfect.

Kai first released Dranzer. It landed perfectly and stayed spinning on the spot, waiting for Kai's next move. Kai then set off the new blade, sending it skidding over the slippery surface of the warehouse floor. It span, dangerously tipping from side to side before righting itself and spinning beside Dranzer.

"Attack first." Kai muttered, sending the new blade crashing into Dranzer. Dranzer barley flinched. In fact, the new blade damaged itself more than it's opponent. "I see this is going to take some time." Kai frowned, starting from basics.

"KAI!" Tyson yelled. "KAI!" A few heads turned to look at the boys, quizzically. It was getting dark. The sun had completely disappeared over the horizon and the sky was becoming a dark blue colour.

"Where could he be?" Tyson grumbled. He scanned the park with narrowed eyes, searching for Kai.

"I don't see the point in this. We'll never find him." Rei muttered. Tyson headed over to a group of bladers.

"Have you seen anyone called Kai?" he asked. The boys looked at each other.

"Two toned hair, crimson eyes, mysterious, moody, great blader?" Rei raised a questioning eye brow.

"Mysterious?" One of the boys stepped forward, recognition dawning. "Does he have a blue and red blade he calls Dranzer?" Tyson, Rei and Max looked at each other, hope flooding between them.

"Yeah, you seen him?"

"Yeah. I lost £20 to him in a Beybattle." The boy spat.

"Where?"

"In some alley way. He looked like a good competitor. Turned out he was at professional standard and we didn't stand a chance." The boy frowned as the memory came back of his defeat, raw and nasty.

"When?" Tyson was getting impatient. The boy glanced at his watch.

"About an hour ago."

"Did you see where he went?"

"No."

"Hey wait!" Another boy joined in. "I think I saw him heading down Hawford Street about an hour ago too!"

"An hour? Oh man! He'll be miles away by now."

"Thanks anyway." Rei smiled sadly as the boys left.

"Let's go back." Max said. The boys nodded solemnly and returned to the hotel, while Kai Beybattled long into the night, getting his new Beyblade's technique perfect.


	5. Success, Names and Hide and Seek Games

**A/N- Does anyone know if Kai's Dranzer is a boy or girl? Apparently she's a girl but some have said he's a boy. Let me know so I can get it right in future. My last chapters had Dranzer as a boy- this one she's a girl.**

"Finally!" Kai grinned triumphantly, directing his blade perfectly around the warehouse. It was early in the morning; his blade was now doing as it was told. It was no where near as powerful as Dranzer, but it was as good as it could get. He then realised it needed a name.

Usually, the bit-beast inside the blade was the name for the blade itself, but this one didn't have a bit-beast. He sat on the cold, hard floor for a few minutes, dithering about what to call it. It had no special powers, no bit-beast and no emotion. It was a plain, old Beyblade.

"There's nothing to go on, except the colours." Kai mumbled out loud. "I kind of need a bit-beast for this to work." All of a sudden, Dranzer started to glow. It spun around the untitled blade, moving so fast it was just a beam of light.

"Huh? Dranzer?" Kai narrowed his eyes, trying to work out what Dranzer was doing before she actually did it. "What are you- Dranzer!" Kai yelled as Dranzer came out from his blade. The great phoenix towered over the blades below, sending shock waves of power spitting out across the room. Kai cowered back and dodged several sparks.

"DRANZER!" Kai screamed. A fresh bolt of power erupted from Dranzer and shot out, hitting Kai directly in the chest as he failed to move out of the way. "Ugh!" He gasped, pain shooting through his limbs. He collapsed on the floor, barely holding onto consciousness.

Through hazy vision, he saw Dranzer burst into flames. Slowly, Dranzer's heart changed to black and the darkness spread over Dranzer. Kai didn't know if it was him loosing it, or if it was actually happening, but it seemed Dranzer split into two. A fiery phoenix moving out from one side, and a dark phoenix split to the other. Now there were two Dranzer's- one black, one red- and they both sunk back into their blades as Kai passed out.

"Hey, Tyson!" Kenny yelled all of a sudden. "Take a look at this!" Tyson, Rei and Max stirred and moved over to Kenny's laptop. They watched, shock starting to consume them as events unfolded on the screen.

"Dizzy picked up on some strange readings of power coming from and abandoned warehouse not too far from here. I hacked into near by security cameras and take a look! It's Dranzer!"

Sure enough, the building to the right of the camera's view suddenly seemed to glow, like there was a fire inside. A huge bird broke through the roof and dominated the screen and sky. It was definitely Dranzer.

"Kenny, if that's Dranzer in there then she's not alone." Dizzy announced.

"Yeah, Kai must be there too!" Tyson gasped.

"I'm not talking about Kai!" Dizzy said. "There's another bit-beast inside! Look!" The camera was fizzing and wiping out so frequently, all you could see was a bright orange flame, suddenly joined by a dark, black glow.

"Dizzy! The power readings are through the roof!" Kenny yelped, dragging up another screen beside the camera. "Literally!"

"I know! The camera's going to blow out any time soon from the pressure!" Dizzy's voice was rising, and as soon as she finished her sentence, the camera blanked out.

"Dizzy, can you get the exact position of Dranzer?"

"Yep, just give me a minute to work, my circuits are still burning."

"Alright, but be quick! Kai might be in trouble!" Kenny said, worrying.

Rei, Max and Tyson had already grabbed their coats and blades, ready to leave and help Kai.

"Hold on Kai. We're on our way." Tyson muttered to himself.

_Spinning... Something is spinning...Right beside my head... A Beyblade?... What happened anyway?... Dranzer!_ Kai suddenly found the strength to sit up. His chest still throbbed painfully. The memories of what happened seeped through his brain.

"Dranzer?" He said again. He looked down to see both his blades spinning softly side by side. When he got to his feet, they stopped spinning so he could pick them up. Dranzer looked exactly the same as before, but the other blades bit-piece was different...

This time, it had a bit-beast in it. A black version of Dranzer curled up into the piece.

"Dranzer!" Kai gasped. "What did you do?" Kai heard a voice in his head answer him...

"_Every bit-beast has within itself a good side and a bad. An angel and a devil, if you like. Just like people have consciences. If the bit-beast has enough power, it can split the two sides apart and let both become different things. Both living and unique. I took away the dark side of me and concealed it into the other blade._"

"Dark side... but won't that be evil and more powerful?" Kai asked.

"_You're always looking for new ways to train yourself. I'm sure you can handle the power of Flash Dranzer. If not, I'm always by your side. Always._" The voice faded, to be replaced by shouts and pants of people coming his way.

Kai thought quickly and bounded up onto a large pile of empty boxes, lying flat on the very top to conceal himself as the people the voices belonged to came charging in.

"Kai!" Tyson shouted. He looked around, surprised. Kai himself held his breath, silently. "Where did he go?"

"He... vanished..." Rei muttered.

"Dizzy, are you sure he was in here?" Max asked.

"Sure as I am that Kai is now not here." Dizzy sniffed. "I definitely felt Dranzer's presence about two seconds ago."

"I think you need your circuits re-wiring." Kenny frowned.

"Don't believe me then." Dizzy huffed, as the blade breakers shook their heads sadly.

"We know he was here though." Rei finally announced.

"Huh? How?" Tyson turned to Rei.

"For one the security camera showed it. Two, Dizzy picked up Dranzer's presence and three who else could blow the roof off a building and then _vanish?" _Rei reasoned. The boys nodded in agreement.  
"Well we know one thing. Kai's up to something." Max said.

"I bet he's just worried about the tour. He'll be getting in some extra training before heading over to London later." Rei walked towards the door to leave.

"Yeah." The rest joined him

"I just wish he'd let us know what he's up to once in awhile." Kenny muttered.

"Once a sourpuss, always a sourpuss." Tyson shook his head. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"He has changed though. In a good way." Rei stopped and turned back.

"Yeah, I admit it. He's almost... part of the team now." Tyson walked up to Rei and put his hand on his shoulder. Kai winced. He really ought to show less mercy to the Blade Breakers from now on.

The boys left and several minutes later, Kai climbed down the boxes to the warehouse floor. He got out his phone and checked the time.

11.47am. He had quite a while till he needed to be at the airport at 3pm, for his flight at 4pm. Kai decided to try out his new Blade. However, he couldn't do this in the warehouse because that had already been trashed and was sure to grab the attention of other bladers.

Kai moved over to the door, but waves of tiredness soon engulfed him and without thinking, he scrambled back up the tower of boxes and fell sound asleep on top. He dreamt of saving Dranzer from her imprisonment inside his blade. He had nightmares too about her being re-captured and sealed inside a stone prison, never to see the light of day again.

Immediately, he woke with a start.

"Dranzer!" He gasped. He checked his phone again. He realised just how tired he must have been since it was nearly half 2. _Well, I did spend all night up training the new blade... Flash Dranzer. _Kai removed the said blade from where he had slipped it before he fell asleep. In his top right inside pocket.

He kept Dranzer in his top left inside pocket. It felt... strange to keep the two Dranzer's together. Like electricity was pulsing between them constantly. Maybe because they were of the same thing. It would be like going into the past and touching himself as a baby.

Kai made his way down feeling refreshed and wide awake. He walked back towards town and hailed a cab to the airport. He reached the huge establishment bang on 3. Walking cautiously inside, trying to stay hidden from anyone he had ever met, or was likely too. He went directly into the luggage room, where you sent off your suitcases to the plane.

At the back of the room, he spotted Mr Dickenson looking anxiously around like he was waiting for someone important. Kai moved up beside him, silently.

"Who you waiting for?" He asked causally, leaning against the wall with his arms folded like he had been there the whole time. Mr Dickenson jumped and spun round to face Kai.

"Oh there you are, Kai. I've been looking for you! I didn't think you'd show up!"

"Well, I'm here now so hand over the tickets." Mr Dickenson did so, chuckling slightly.

"I guess you're looking forward to training the boys?"

"Oh yeah." Kai nodded, smirking. "Can't wait." Kai gave an evil looking grin to Mr D. Mr D stopped chuckling.

"Just promise me you won't go too harsh on them." Mr D said, suddenly worried.

"Naah. They'll love it." He smiled sarcastically and walked off with the tickets in hand.

Mr Dickenson watched him go, suddenly wishing he'd picked someone a little less... brutal to train the boys. He shook his head and went back to his car. When he got there, his phone started spurting out a song from Noah and the Whales. He answered it swiftly.

"Yes, this is Mr Dickenson of the BBA. How may I help you?" He answered.

"Hey, Mr D. This is Kenny. I've got some bad news."

"What's wrong, Kenny?"

"It's Kai. He's disappeared. He left a note saying he'd see us at the tour but other than that, we have no idea where he's gone!"

"Oh don't you worry about Kai. He sent me a text saying he'd caught a later flight. He wants to get in some extra training here in Japan before he heads off to London." Lied Mr D.

"Oh, okay. Do you know where he is now?"

"No, sorry Kenny. I'd leave him be though and concentrate on yourselves. I'm sure Kai'll turn up."

"Oh. Okay. Bye bye, Mr D."

"See you Kenny!" Kenny cut the connection and smiled.

"Kai will definitely be there. He's just getting in some extra training! Nothing to be worried about. He must have been battling someone when we caught onto Dranzer's signal.

They boys all smiled, happily. Inside though, they were all worried about their team captain.

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but I've already continued the story and it doesn't seem like it's going to end soon, so I cut it off here.**

**Remember to R&R!**

**I'm re-introducing Hilary in the next bit. I think I have an idea to do with her and Ryou. Dun dun duuh! I know many don't like her at all (neither do I) but I promise she'll not be too important in this story. Kai is my one and only one and only :P**

**So, what type of things do you think Ryou should do? What should he be like? Review and maybe I'll put it in. Depends if it fits with what I have in mind XD**

**Any point of improvement- I wanna know. This story is really starting to get on my good side. THE FIRST TIME EVER A STORY HAS DONE THAT!**


	6. Power Craves, Aeroplanes and Ryou Tamed

**The next day- Kai landed at 3am, while the Blade Breakers boarded their plane at 4pm, along with Hilary who has fully recovered and is ready to roll. They are two hours into their eleven hour flight. A/N: Time for some fun XD**

**Anything in italics is said in English.**

"Hiiiilllaaaarrrryyyy?" Tyson stretched the word in a sing-song voice.  
"What, Tyson?" Hilary snapped back. Unfortunately for her, she was sat directly behind Tyson. Their places went like this-

Tyson, Max

Hilary, Rei, Kenny

Max had somehow managed to persuade Tyson to sit by the window, in order to distract him from the food carts constantly rolling by. This only meant that Tyson had more time to annoy Hilary with his constant moaning and jokes.

"I swear if you're going to ask me one more time if I like 'peanut butter on toast' warm or cold, I will make sure you spend the rest of your life eating through a tube." Hilary glared at Tyson. Tyson pouted and turned back round to the window.

"We are not amused." He sniffed. "Or more like, _she _is not amused."

"I wonder how far we are from London." Max mused to himself. Kenny heard and laughed.

"It's only been two hours! We have ages yet."

"WHAT? Only two hours?" Tyson moaned. "I'm hungry."

The whole team groaned.

"How long is this journey anyway?" Tyson asked.

"Eleven hours."

"WHAT? What if they run out of food? I'll starve!"

"You'll just have to reduce the amount you eat." Max shrugged.

"Screw that! I'll just buy the whole lot!"

"Tyson!"Hilary yelled. "Don't be so greedy!"

"Relax, Hil! I was joking!" Tyson turned back around in his seat to face Hilary.

"That gash on your forehead is really fetching." Tyson grinned. Hilary narrowed her eyes. "It was your fault I got it."  
"WHAT?" Tyson protested loudly. Rei felt an argument brewing and immediately changed the subject.

"I wonder what Kai's doing." Hilary's gaze flew directly to the floor, her face falling at the last memory she had of Kai. Rei winced.

"I mean, how long do you think it'll be before we see him? We have a week once we land before the tour begins."

"I think... I think he's avoiding me..." Hilary mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Rei asked.

"He's avoiding me. That's why he got a later flight."

"No, that's not it. He wanted to get in some extra training, that's all." Max reassured her.

"No. I'm positive he doesn't want to see me."

"No wonder after what he did." Tyson tried to switch the blame off him.

"Tyson!" Rei gasped. Max turned around to glare at him. Kenny looked up from his laptop and Hilary looked hurt and confused.

"What? He was the one who pushed her down the stairs." He sniffed.

"Don't change the story. You know that's not what happened." Growled Rei. Tyson turned back around in his seat, suddenly in a childish strop. It didn't last long before he fell asleep.

Max was sure even the pilot could hear Tyson's snores. 

"Eats like a pig, smells like a pig, snores like a pig." Hilary murmured.

"Talks like a pig." Rei muttered, still appalled at what Tyson had said.

**Two hours later-**

"Ahh. This is the life." Tyson smiled, stretching like a cat in his seat. He pulled down the service hatch on the seat in front as the air hostess serving him placed bundles of food and drink on the surface.

"Is that all?" She asked, tentatively. Before Tyson could say 'no', Max cut in and sent her on her way. Tyson was too happy to complain.

"I'll get her later." He grinned, already scoffing his face. Max rolled his eyes and went back to playing games on his Nintendo. He was interrupted by Rei tapping on his shoulder from behind. Max turned round to look at him.

"Blonde babe totally checking you out at 2 o'clock." Rei muttered and sat back in his seat.

"Huh?" Max looked around to see a very cute girl of about his age staring over at him from across the aisle. Max smiled at her. She smiled sheepishly back and took the empty seat next to Max.

"_Uh... Do you speak English_?" She asked in English. Max's eyebrows flew up under his fringe in confusion.

"Sorry, I don't understand." He said back in his own language. The girl's face fell and she was about to return to her previous seat, when Rei tapped Max's shoulder again. Max turned around. Rei handed him a Japanese to English book.

"Thanks, Rei!" Max grinned. He showed the girl the book and she smiled. Max flicked through the pages and searched for some words.

"_Uh... Hel- hello?" _Max asked, awkwardly.

"_Hello!" _The girl laughed back.

"This is going to be a great flight." Max grinned, eyeing up the girl while trying to read some more phrases _and _trying to give Rei a silent thumbs up. Harder than it looks.

As soon as Kai landed, he hailed a cab to their hotel, picked up the keys to his room and went straight into the bathroom. He dyed his hair the slick black and put on his new clothes. Removing any trace that he had ever existed and making sure the staff at the Hotel pretended he had never been there, Kai vanished back out onto the streets, ready to roll.

He marvelled at the streets of London. The only thing he found disappointing was Big Ben.

"That's not so big." He grumbled. Kai was thankful that at the abbey he had been taught the basics of most languages, including English, because it made it easier to decipher the conversations fluttering about around him.

He headed to a park where he saw a group of bladers. One of the matches was just finishing and Kai came just in time as they were deciding the next battle.

"_Looking for an opponent?_" Kai grinned, revealing himself. Inside he was worried about weather he could control Flash Dranzer's power. He could feel the blade burning in his pocket, anticipating the hunt.

The boys looked him up and down in awe.

"_Who are you?_" One of them asked. Kai nearly said his actual name.

"_Ryou. Ryou Hiwatari. So, who's ready to fight?_" He asked, running a hand casually through his hair.

"_Me. Let's see what you got, new boy._" Kai only got half of the sentence but he realised enough that his challenge had been accepted.

Kai slid a hand into his jacket and took out a new launcher he had bought in Japan. It was slick black with white pads and a white rip launcher. The boys didn't seem very impressed- until Kai took out his blade. Even Kai himself raised his eyebrows when he took out the blade. It was already glowing and eerie black. The bit-piece was glinting in the light.

"_Impressive. You ready?_" The boy asked. Kai grinned in return.

"Let's roll." Kai said in Russian, almost out of habit. The two boys surrounded the dish, preparing to launch.

"_3, 2, 1... Let it rip_!" They said together. Kai's blade left a streak of black smoke in it's wake, it smashed into the dish, leaving an obvious crack where it had landed.

"_Woah! Don't trash the dish!_" The boy said. Kai laughed evilly. As soon as he had released Flash Dranzer, it was like a whole new power had taken over him. One he couldn't control. Yet Kai craved it so much, he didn't fight the power as it tried to over come his mind. It succeeded.

"_Flash Dranzer!_" Kai called without thinking. This was the signal that meant Flash Dranzer now had full control of the battle. Kai gasped slightly as his control over his blade, and himself, disappeared, leaving Kai vulnerable and completely over-ruled by Flash Dranzer. Smiling with a new sense of confidence, Kai turned and walked away from the dish.

"_Hey, genius. The battles not over!_" his opponent said.

"_I think it is._" Kai grinned. His voice had undoubtedly changed. Kai was no longer in control of his mind. This was Flash Dranzer controlling him. Angrily, Dranzer started to glow inside Kai's pocket.

The boys all turned back to the dish as Kai kept walking. Flash Dranzer charged into the other blade, sending it flying out of the dish and shattering in mid air. The black blade then landed silently on the floor and followed after Kai.

Without turning round, Kai caught the blade and grinned. Flash Dranzer stopped glowing as Kai put it back into his pocket.

"Ugh..." Kai gasped. He continued to walk though, until he rounded a corner. He moved up to a tree and collapsed, the last of his strength slipping away. Leaning against the tree for support, Kai's eyes closed. His last thought was _'Man that blade has power'_ before his eyes closed and he fell to sleep.

**Four hours into the plane journey-**

Max had fallen asleep with the blonde girl resting her dainty head on his shoulder. Tyson was somehow managing to sleep in the most awkward position, with his head between his legs and his hands brushing the floor.

Rei had managed to slip into deep meditation, while Kenny was still typing away. Hilary was in a bitter mood because she _wanted_ to sleep, but Tyson was snoring too loud.

"God, he is even annoying when he's asleep." Hilary grumbled to herself. She was getting weary, after all, she had only just returned from the hospital. Her eyes felt like lead weights and her head occasionally dipped as she almost fell asleep. But each time, with a jolt, she awoke again, startled.

"The doctor gave you some sleeping tablets, didn't he?" Kenny asked. Hilary yawned and looked over at Kenny.

"I put them in my suitcase." She muttered, obviously regretting that decision.

**In a Park in London, one hour later- **

_Woah...My head is killing me... What happened?_ Kai's eyes slowly opened. The world spun for a seconds before settling still. He seemed to be in a park...

Kai sat up. He remembered his battle in the park, but as though he was watching from a distance. _That blade took over my mind! What the heck did it do to me? It was like I wasn't in control of my actions! But that power... Woah... I can't wait to try it out again._

The feeling of darkness swept over Kai as he recalled how he had smashed the other blade without even looking. He closed his eyes to remember it clearer, and try to experience the immense waves of strength that Flash Dranzer had pushed through his limbs. The only problem was that afterwards, he felt completely exhausted.

Kai got to his feet and looked to where the Blader's were still battling, except this time, the other boy who Kai had smashed his blade was sat out. Feeling guilty, Kai took out his bag and removed the case full of spare parts. He selected the best ones and pieced them together carefully.

Standing up and slinging his bag back over his shoulder, Kai moved back over to the boys. One of the saw him coming and retrieved his blade nervously. All of them stared at him, either angry or scared witless.

"_Come to trash some more blades?_" one of the angry ones stepped forward. Kai remembered he was now Ryou, and didn't have to ignore them. He decided to speak, like any normal person would do without a second thought.

"_Yeah, sorry about that. Here._" he passed the newly constructed blade to the boy sat on the banking whom he had defeated. "_The blade I'm using has just been finished. I can't control it. In fact, I think it controls me._" Kai smiled at them. It was a rare gesture.

The boy eyed him suspiciously and then decided to be nice. He stood up and stretched out on hand to Kai.

"_My names' James. You're an amazing blader, by the way._" Kai shook his hand.

"_Naah. It's the blade doing the work. This bit-beast is sick!_" Kai grinned. He took it out and showed them it. "_Here, touch it._" James did so, only to snap his finger straight back.

"_It's like it's on fire!_" he yelped.

"_It's a dark phoenix._" Kai explained.

"_That blades got serious power._" James said. "_Hey, I don't think you can battle us, but all the best Blader's should be arriving soon. They only ever come out at night. Maybe you can battle with us then?_" James grinned.

Kai nodded and sat down on the banking to watch them blade. This was probably the most social he had ever been in his life. It felt... good! When the professionals came, then he would undoubtedly thrash them all, thanks to his new blade. Though the control it had on Kai was scarily powerful...


	7. Meetings, Beatings and Battles Heating

**The Next Day- Kai is sleeping in the Park after winning every single battle he fought the night before. The Blade Breakers landed and went back to the hotel to sleep. It's morning and Tyson wants to jam in some extra training- WHAT? Morning? Tyson? Training? :S**

"Let's get going!" Tyson yelled, bursting with anticipation. Hilary had already decided she needed some fresh air, and was standing next to Tyson almost asleep on her feet. Rei was up the earliest of them all, which left Max and Kenny. Kenny was up though, typing like mad on his laptop as he waited for Max. Max was only just scrambling out of bed.

"Man, It's too early..." He droned. In any case, he got changed quickly and stood next to Tyson, waiting to leave.

"We all ready?" Tyson jumped up and down with excitement.

"No. Why are you so hyperactive?"

"Because London is bound to be full of new bladers for me to challenge!"

"Which means there's a higher chance of you getting beat." Kenny pointed out. Tyson scowled at him.

"Always the downer." He grumbled, before returning to his happy self. The boys headed out for the lift and pressed the button for the bottom floor. They were introduced to an unusual sight as they left the lift.

A red haired boy was snogging the face of a girl with long, blonde hair. Tyson gawked at them for a while, waiting to be seen. However, it soon became evident that the two were too involved in what they were doing to notice.

"Um, Tala?" Rei asked, tentatively. On hearing his name, the red head quickly pulled away from the girl and looked around, startled.

"Rei!" Tala gasped, his usually pale face tinted with red. "Ugh, nice to see you again." The girl was looking confused and she sidled up to Tala and wrapped a hand around his waist. Tala's blush deepened. Tyson started making retching noises and he turned away quickly.

"So, who's this?" Max asked, grinning. "And what are you doing here?"

"It's a world tour, right? I wouldn't miss it for anything. Oh, and this is Carly." Tala added swiftly, trying to mask his embarrassment at being caught. Carly smiled and held out a hand to the blade breakers. They each shook it in turn, slightly blushing.

Tyson had turned back round and was completely back in the mood to blade.

"So, Tala. You coming?"

"Where?"

"To the park to find some good bladers."

"Uh... Naah. I've got to unpack." Tala smiled, for the first time he looked at Carly and gave her a wink. Tyson retched again.

"Okay. See you tonight at the meeting." Tala said as he got into the lift.

"What meeting?" Rei, Max and Tyson asked.

"Don't worry. I've got all the details." Kenny said. They gave one last smile to Tala and waved as the lift doors shut. Before the gap fully closed though, the pair were at it again.

"Ugh... I'm gunna be sick." Tyson wrinkled his nose.

"Grow up Tyson." Rei sniffed. They walked out of the hotel in high spirits.

"Go Lightning Water Spirit!"

"Go Ultra Tryborg! Attack!"

Kai laid calmly back on the banking, a blade of grass held between his lips, simply out of habit. Occasionally, he had a chat with one of the losers of each battle, giving them advice for next time. The boys had come to like him and Kai felt much like a normal teenager. He knew that he could only be like this when he was Ryou though, so he lapped up the attention while he could.

He had his hands folded behind his head, on leg crossed over the other with his eyes shut. One thing he hated about his new hair was all the sun it lapped up. He felt like he was constantly wearing a radiator on his head. Not a great feeling, unless you lived somewhere cold.

His peace and quiet was suddenly disrupted as he heard several annoying voices drill straight into his forehead. Some strangely familiar, annoying voices. Kai knew who it was immediately. He checked with one eye, and knew straight away he was correct.

Tyson had arrived. It looked like his ego had swelled a bit since the last time they had talked too. Not good. If there was one person who could ruin his day, it was Tyson. There was also a small feeling of worry that rested on his heart. Kai wondered if Tyson would recognise him. He tuned into the conversation Tyson had started.

"Okay, so whose the best blader here?" Tyson shouted. But obviously no one understood him. They all spoke English. Hilary and Rei both stepped forward. They both spoke fluent English. Rei started first.

"_My friend wants to know who the best blader here is._" The look of recognition erupted on their faces as the emotion of confusion evaporated. Kai tried to look casual as all hands pointed in his direction. Tyson bounded over to Kai.

"Alright, big shot. I heard your the best blader here, is that right?"

"Yeah. That's right. What of it?" Kai answered. Everyone came over to watch.

"_Ryou? You speak their language?_" James asked.

"_I speak a lot of languages._" Kai nodded. "_But I've never heard anyone with as an annoying voice as this dude._" Hilary laughed as she understood what Kai said. Kai caught her eye and winked. She looked startled for a second and then looked away, blushing.

"What? What did he say?" Tyson yelled, not liking being out of the conversation.

"_Tell your friend that only the best battle this guy. Ryou's never been beaten._" James said to Rei. Rei nodded and repeated this to Tyson. Tyson started boasting about how he was world-champion. Rei translated it back but a little less confidently.

"I'm sorry. I'm not battling you." Kai said and lay back on the grass.

"Why?" Tyson asked, taken-a-back.

"You have an annoying voice." Tyson fumed.

"You think your so tough? BRING IT ON!"

"What's your name?"

"Tyson. Tyson Granger. Don't you ever forget it. Who are you?"

"Ryou Hiwatari." Kai said. It was time to reveal his second persona.

"Hiwatari?" Rei asked. Kai nodded. "That's strange. We know someone else who's surnames' Hiwatari. Kai." Kai pretended to look startled.

"Kai? You know him?"

"Yeah. He's part of our team." Rei said. Kai sniffed in reply.

"Kai Hiwatari is not a team type of guy."

"Tell me about it." Rei smirked.

"So how do you know Kai?" Tyson asked. Kai stood up. He looked down at the boys from his position on the banking.

"He's my brother."

There was a silence. The English boys looked around in confusion, not understanding a word that was being said in the conversation. The blade breakers looked startled. Gob smacked. Shocked.

"Your... brother?" Max finally asked.

"Brother or not. LET'S GO!" Tyson yelled. He was buzzing with anticipation of the battle.

"I still find it hard to believe Kai plays with you kids." Kai rolled his eyes and moved to the dish.

"Kids? I'll show you kids." Tyson pulled out Dragoon.

"Ooh. Nice toy." Kai smirked when Tyson flashed the blade at him.

"_Tell your friend to back out now if he wants to keep his blade._" James warned. Rei repeated this to Tyson who immediately ignored the advice.

Kai felt his blade start to glow in his pocket. The familiar feeling of power came over him and Kai drew out his blade. Casually, he polished the top as sparks and smoke erupted from his blade.

"What the heck?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson, I advise you to step out now. This guys got serious power!" Dizzy said.

"I don't step away from a fight." Tyson brushed off the second of doubt and prepared to launch.

"_So. Just how strong is this Ryou?_" Rei decided to make conversation with the English boys.

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Ryou doesn't even need to stick around for the battle. In fact, he never does. He always walks off and vanishes. When he beybattles, It's like the blade controls him. He's a great guy normally, but when he blades he shows no mercy and wrecks his opponents blade._ _I'm serious. Get your friend out of that battle. Now._"

"_I would but his ego is too big._" Rei sighed, watching as the battle begun.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" They yelled in unison. Tyson screamed so loud that it drew the attention of passers by. When the people saw Kai battling, they came running over to see him blade. Kai was already extremely famous in London, under the alias he had made- Ryou Hiwatari.

The two blades crashed into the dish. Literally. Tyson went straight into attack, sending Dragoon flying towards Flash Dranzer. Kai's breathing increased as he felt the power dominating his brain. He struggled to fight the urge to give in to it, which only made his head hurt and his eyes cloud over.

Kai stepped to one side, panting. His blade moved with him and dodged the attack; Dragoon nearly flew out of the dish with the power it had exerted into the attack. However, Tyson regained control and charged at Flash Dranzer again.

Rei glanced up from the dish to look at Ryou. He was panting and sweating, his eyes were half shut and he looked exhausted. Rei frowned.

"_Looks like Tyson's gonna win this easy._" Rei muttered.

"_Don't be fooled. Ryou is not tired from the battle on the outside, but the battle on the inside. He once told me that that blade takes over his mind when he battles. He must be trying to fight to stay in control._" Rei looked at Ryou.

Everything that James had said looked true. Flash Dranzer looked fine, if not bursting with power. Yet Ryou looked on the verge of collapse, though his body looked alright. It must be him trying to stay in control.

All of a sudden, Ryou stood up straight and smiled. He no longer looked tired. Instead, he was wide awake and calm. Rei frowned. Ryou looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, completely refreshed. The droplets of sweat on his forehead evaporated into black smoke.

"_He's given in. Now watch for the sparks._" James muttered. Rei leant forward to watch as Flash Dranzer started to glow even brighter. Ryou smirked and turned to leave the battle. Tyson looked up, confused.

"Hey! Where are you going?"Tyson shouted. Rei's golden eyes widened.

"TYSON! Look out!" Tyson looked down in time to dodge out of the way of one of Ryou's attacks.

"Woah... How did he do that?" Max mumbled, his mouth gaping. "He just..."

"GET BACK HERE, YOU CREEP!" Tyson yelled. He hadn't learned. Rei shouted at him again to concentrate but was too late. Flash Dranzer smashed directly into Dragoon, sending him flying out of the dish. A huge crack appeared down the very centre several seconds after it landed out of the dish. Tyson gasped and just stared at Dragoon.

"You don't mess with fire." Ryou said, catching his blade and continuing down the path. He vanished around a corner. When he knew he was out of sight, he collapsed into a bush again, exhausted.

"Ah!" Tyson gasped, frozen to the spot. He watched wide eyed as Dragoon split in two. Kenny was gaping at the dish which was glowing black where Flash Dranzer had been, Max was staring after the spot where Ryou had been and Rei was watching Tyson with a look of alarm. Hilary stood there not knowing what to think.

"You can tell he's Kai's brother." Rei muttered, finally. Tyson came to and picked up Dragoon. He nearly burnt his fingers when he dragged them along the cut in the blade.

"He... He smashed Dragoon!" Tyson whispered.

"_I warned you._" James muttered and walked off along with his English mates. Soon the blade breakers were left alone. Tyson fell to his knees. He looked at Dragoon with an expression of confusion written across his features.

Max tried to console him. Hilary bent down to his level and gazed at Dragoon, a small pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. She thought about Ryou. That mysterious boy with slick black hair that shone in the light.

The way he casually flicked his fringe and the way his skinny jeans only emphasized his muscles. His crimson eyes that perfectly matched Kai's, except Kai's felt cold. Ryou only made her feel warm inside and tingly. She remembered him winking at her cheekily. Her blush deepened.

Rei growled. He sprinted down the path after Ryou. His feet stopped suddenly as he came to a split in the path. He looked left. The path was deserted; same to the right. However, beside the path, a bush was glowing an eerie black. Rei moved over to it. He climbed over the brambles and came across a body laid sleeping in the bushes.

It was Ryou.

Black sparks were coming from his heart and black smoke was pouring out of his mouth. His eyes were closed and he slept silently. The sparks soon died down and the black smoke stopped appearing.

Rei knelt down next to Ryou and turned him onto his side in the recovery position. Rei really wanted to help Ryou, even though he had just smashed Tyson's Dragoon. There was something about Flash Dranzer that scared him. It seemed all the power and control was coming from the bit-beast and not the blader.

Rei felt an unexplained sense of worry for Ryou, like he felt he needed to protect him, though Rei couldn't figure out why. Yet he knew there was nothing more he could do since he hardly knew him, so he left and went back to Tyson.


	8. Two Angered Russians Equals Disaster

**A/N: Oh man! It's just been pointed out that Max is American anyway and they all could speak it when they had that tournament! It would have been so much easier... Anyway. In my version, Rei speaks English a bit, Hilary speaks it fluently and Kai speaks it a bit. Damn. I wish I had thought of that sooner. :( And BTW, I haven't watched all the Japanese version yet, just the English.**

**WARNING- This one contains Russian from google translator and swear words.**

Tyson stormed into the hotel and headed straight for the lift. He smashed his fist into the button and started pacing around waiting for it to open. The rest of the Blade Breakers took their time, trying to calm Tyson down as they approached.

"Don't worry Tyson. I can fix this." Kenny said, talking about Dragoon.

"It's not _just_ that. Kai never told me he had a brother."

"Kai never tells us anything." Hilary reasoned.

"But he had a _brother_!"

"You never told us about Hiro." Max pointed out. Tyson paused. He looked at Max.

"You have a point." He admitted. Then his anger came back up as he stepped into the lift. The rest wearily followed him, sticking to the opposite wall.

"But that's not all. That stupid blader really annoys me. He thinks he can just swan around and smash other peoples blades! I mean-"

"Yeah, but there's something weird about that blade. Something... creepy." Rei interrupted. Kenny nodded.  
"I got some strange readings coming from the blade before it even entered the dish. That's no ordinary bit-beast." The lift jolted as it started heading up to the second floor.

There was an awkward silence as Tyson seethed with anger and the rest of the boys looked over Kenny's shoulder to see the readings. Hilary looked down at the floor, her cheeks still pink with a vacant expression on her face.

The lift doors opened again and Tyson and the gang were met with an even more awkward, yet familiar sight.

"Deja vu!" Tyson yelped and covered his eyes. Stood out in the corridor was Tala and Carly. They had their lips latched onto each other and their tongues down each others throats. Tala looked up when he heard Tyson.

"Get a room!" Tyson yelled and pushed past Tala to his room.

"Woah. Who pissed on his cheese cake?" Tala asked, startled.

"Kai!" Tyson slammed his door shut. Max, his room mate, decided to crash in Rei and Kenny's room until Tyson calmed down.

Hilary was still stood in the lift, gazing at the floor. Tala put his foot in the lift door to stop it closing.

"Earth to Hilary?" Tala asked. She snapped her head up, blushing even harder. "You alright?" he asked, focusing his deep purple eyes on Hilary's dark brown ones.

"Uh... Yeah... I've just had a strange day..." she muttered, walking past Tala to her room. Tala stepped aside to let her pass before turning to his girlfriend.

"You can go shopping with one of your mates, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Carly shrugged, hiding her disappointment.

"It looks like they need my help, that's all." Tala smirked. "And anyway, I wouldn't be much help." He kissed her cheek affectionately and then walked up to Tyson's door. Carly sighed and got out her phone. She decided to take the stairs, for a change.

"Tyson?" Tala knocked on the door.

"Yeah. Come in Tala." Tyson shouted from the other side of the door. Tala stepped inside and carefully shut the door behind him.

"So... What's Kai done to piss you off?"

"It wasn't really _him_..."

"And _that's _not confusing." Tala stated sarcastically.

"It was his brother." Tyson rolled onto his stomach from his position on the bed to look at Tala. Tala was frowning.

"Kai doesn't _have_ a brother." Tala said.

"That's what I thought."

"No, Tyson. I'm _positive_ Kai doesn't have a brother. Someone's spinning you a tale here."

"Then how come he looks _exactly _like Kai?"

"Maybe it _is _Kai. Pulling your leg again."

"Kai doesn't have black hair."

"Maybe he dyed it?"

"No. He wasn't wearing his shark fins either." Tala paused.

"Definitely not Kai then."

"Yeah, like I said. It was his brother, Ryou."

"No, Tyson, seriously. I grew up with Kai and his family. Kai doesn't have a brother." There was a pause.

"OH MAN! I'M TOTALLY CONFUSED NOW!" Tyson started tugging at his hair.

"What?" Rei asked, stepping into the room along with Max, Hilary and Kenny.

"Tala says this bozo Ryou is not Kai's brother!"

"Really? Who was he then?" Max asked. Tala shrugged.

"All I know is that Kai does not have a brother."

"Hmm... Looks like we have a mystery on our hands." Tyson frowned, smoothing a pretend beard.

"Why? This isn't our problem... Hang on... Where is Kai anyway?" Tala stopped and changed the subject.

"He's still in Japan training." Rei explained.

"That's strange... I could have sworn I saw him the other day..." Tala muttered. "Oh crap." A light bulb in Tala's brain lit up brightly.

"What?" They all asked.

"Uh... Never mind. I-I've got to go." And with that, Tala flew out of the door and away.

"Huh?"

"Must have missed a meeting with a girlfriend or something."

"I didn't think fit blonde babes where Tala's type?"

"Whose type _isn't_ fit blonde babes? Or _any _fit girls for that matter."

"Stop perving on Tala's girlfriend, Max!"

"I'm not! I was just saying..."

The conversation outside of Hilary's mind was just a blur of faint voices. She still had the image of Ryou printed in her mind. There was something about him that was... familiar. Yet Hilary was certain she would remember someone like that. She remembered him winking... at her... winking... at... her...!

"Huh? Hilary?" Tyson interrupted her daydreaming.

"What! What happened?" She yelped in surprise.

"Nothing, you just look... blissed out."

"Uh, I'm okay! Nothing, I..."

"I bet she fancies that Ryou. She's been quiet every since we met him!"

"I have not!" Hilary turned scarlet.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Tyson grinned. "Hilary fancies Ryou! Hilary fancies- OW!" Tyson clutched his head as Hilary struck him with her fist. "What was that for?"

"Shut up."

"Oh man! KAI'S GONNA KILL ME!" Tala muttered to himself, darting down the stairs. "If I'm right, that is." As he ran, he took out his phone from his pocket. Unlike Kai, Tala constantly used his phone. It was never out of his pocket and never switched off.

He chose Kai's number and started typing.

_R u mesin w/ the Bbkrs?If so, I tink I blwn ur cuver. _

He pressed send.

"_Lift your launched up a bit. It'll give you more control._"

"_Thanks Ryou!_"  
"_It's fine... huh?" _Kai froze as he leg started vibrating again. "_My... phone?_" He muttered to himself. _I bet it'll be Tyson asking about 'Ryou'. _Kai thought. _I'll just not answer. That'll annoy him._ He grinned to himself as he took out his phone.

He stopped grinning when he saw who it was from. Tala.

_R u mesin w/ the Bbkrs?If so, I tink I blwn ur cuver. _

Since Kai wasn't used to text speech, it took him a few minutes to figure out what the hell Tala was on about.

"Are you messing with the Blade Breakers? If so, I think I've blown your cover." Kai read out loud when he pieced it together. When he realised, his slightly confused expression turned to one of anger.

"TALA YOU IDIOT!" He yelled aloud. James turned to look at him, not understanding what Kai had said because he had spoken in Russian. Kai usually did that when he was angry.

"_Ryou? Are you alright?_"

"Fucking hell Tala! You better not have you red-haired-"

"KAI?" A voice sounded from behind Kai as he yelled into his phone. "Is that _seriously_ you?"

Kai twitched as he immediately calmed down and turned on his heels to the source of the voice. When he saw Tala standing there, his temper flared again.

"Что вы сделали? Я это все работало, и ты все испортил!" Kai started shouting. "Вы чертовски имбирь урод! Я не могу поверить, вы были настолько идиотская!" To translate that would be very offensive no matter which language you speak.

"Hey! I'm not ginger! It's red you- and what have you done to your hair?" Tala stopped mid-sentence. Kai lost his anger in a second and realised what he looked like. He frowned. "How did you recognise me?"

"Uh... It wasn't your looks, more your attitude and how you started screaming my name and swear words in Russian when you got my text... And how your now starting to walk towards me with a murderous look on your face. SHIT! No! Kai! I don't think they know! All I said was that you don't have a brother! I can fix that! KAI! Remember your anger management sessions!"

"I didn't have anger management sessions!"

"That explains it." Tala muttered almost to himself. Kai growled to show he didn't appreciate that comment. "I'm gonna run now..." Tala said. He turned and fled, with Kai hot on his heels.

"Oh man! Kai's gotten faster since we were at the abbey!" Tala panted to himself as he headed back to the hotel. Kai would never follow him in there.

"TALA! GET BACK HERE!" People turned to watch as Tala dodged a fatal attack by Kai. Kai growled deeply, sounding much like a lion chasing it's prey.

"Never! You'll fucking kill me!" Tala screamed and rounded the final corner to the hotel. His destination was in sight. He heard Kai speeding up behind him. He also saw Rei, Max, Tyson and Hilary just stepping out of the doors... Time to redeem himself.

He skidded to a halt and turned to face Kai. In the meantime, Kai barely managed to stop himself crashing into Tala. He stopped about ten centimetres from Tala's face.

"Ryou! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to get lost!" Tala shouted, making sure Tyson heard him. Kai almost frowned, before he caught onto what was happening.

"I've got a score to settle with you." He grumbled loudly.

"A score? At the abbey I smashed your face in. Don't you remember?"

"Pha. As if. If I recall correctly, it was me that put you in your place." Kai retorted.

"Can you back that up?"

"Yeah. Kai was there."

"Kai? He hates you. Why would he back _you _up?" There were a few muffled gasps.

"Because I'm his brother!"

"You don't deserve to be his brother. You almost killed him!" Kai's eyebrows twitched slightly. This was starting to sound like an episode of Eastenders. Purposefully, Kai titled his head to look past Tala. He saw Tyson and made sure they all saw him looking at him.

He gave Tala one last glare and then walked past him, towards the boys and Hilary. Tala turned around to watch, masking his curiosity with a glare. Kai continued to walk towards them. He caught Hilary's eyes and gave her a cheeky grin, just to annoy Tyson, and then he strode straight past them.

That pissed Tyson off no end.

"Who do you think you are?" Tyson grabbed Ryou's shoulder. The blade in Ryou's pocket started to glow again. A wave of dark vibes passed over Kai without him realising it. His eyes clouded over and he stopped smiling and his lips flat-lined.

"Если вы умны, вы получите свои руки от меня." Tyson frowned, not understanding. He removed his hand from Ryou's shoulder. As soon as he did, the blade in Ryou's pocket stopped glowing and returned to normal. Ryou's eyes coloured again and the vacant expression was gone. He looked confused for a second, before continuing down the path.

Tyson watched him go. So did Max, Rei and Hilary- who was blushing again- and Tala who had joined the boys, smirking to himself for a moment.

"What was that with you and Ryou?"

"Ryou is Kai's brother. It's just... Kai is nothing like that pig." Tala said before flouncing into the Hotel, giving off an I'm-totally-pissed-off-right-now-so-leave-me-alone atmosphere as he left. Tyson got the message and turned to Rei.

"So, Kai _does_ have a brother now? MAN THIS IS CONFUSING! IS HE KAI'S BROTHER OR NOT?" Tyson pulled at his hair in confusion and frustration.


	9. Texts, Demons and Brotherly Love

Tala locked the door to his room and got out his phone.

_We need 2 git ur stry str8. How did we meet etc._

He typed and then selected Kai from his contacts. His phone beeped as the reply came through.

_Yeah. Nice acting, by the way._

Tala grinned and wrote back-

_Tanx. Lyk the bit bout yhu kllin ursen?_

**Beep**

_Can you speak in proper Russian please? I have not got a clue WTF your on about._

Tala-

_U need 2 bring yourself into the 21st century._

**Beep**

_That's better._

Tala-

_So Ryou went to the abbey too and ended up nearly killing you. How? BTW, it's costing me a fucking fortune writing in full._

**Beep**

_I thought you had free texts?_

Tala-

_Oh yeah._

**Beep**

_Maybe Ryou's blade trashed the bey stadium and a chunk of metal nearly ripped my face off?_

Tala-

_Now who's speaking a foreign language?_

**Beep**

_?_

Tala-

_Never mind._

**Beep**

_Can we stay on track here?_

Tala-

_Sure._

**Beep**

_That okay with you?_

Tala-

_? Is what okay?_

**Beep**

_Read back through your texts, div._

Tala-

_Oh yeah. That's a... believable story._

**Beep**

_Well, have you got a better idea?_

Tala-

_No._

**Beep**

_Well then. I'll let you make up the rest. But leave it awhile. Keep them in suspense. And make sure it's not too soap opera style._

Tala-

_What about your dad had an affair so your not exactly brothers? Step brothers._

**Beep**

… _? What did I just say?_

Tala-

_Jokes._

**Beep**

_Good job._

Tala-

_How much do you pay for your texts?_

**Beep**

_Random... I don't actually know. Voltaire pays for them._

Tala-

_That probably means he can read your texts._

**Beep**

_Then he'll know he's an ass._

Tala-

_Lol._

**Beep**

_Russian?_

Tala-

_It means laugh out loud, you dick head._

**Beep**

_Since when?_

Tala-

_Since always. You really need to spend more time outside._

**Beep**

_I do._

Tala-

_I'm sorry. What I actually meant is- GET A LIFE!_

**Beep**

_I know where you live, Ivanov._

Tala-

_That's a pretty good threat, except the hotel staff wouldn't let you in. You look too much like a serial killer._

**Beep**

_I don't need to go in through the door. There's your window._

Tala-

_You'll never get up there._

**Beep**

_Oh yeah?_

A knock at the window made Tala fly up and towards the wall opposite the window. He stared out of the window to see what it was, his heart thumping in his chest, his phone discarded on the bed.

Kai appeared at the window and he prised open the latch with his fingers. He then opened it up and crawled inside.

"Черт возьми, Hiwatari!" He yelped. "You scared the life out of me!"

"Shush! Tyson and Max are next door!" Kai muttered, flopping onto Tala's bed and picking up his phone. He flicked through Tala's contacts.

"Carly? Who's this?" He asked. Tala snatched the phone from Kai, blushing. Kai grinned.

"You have nothing to grin about. What the heck happened to your face, dude?" Tala changed the subject.

"I lost them because only Kai Hiwatari wears them. Big give away."

"This is the first time I've seen you without those pyramid things." Tala mused. Kai growled.

"They're shark fins."

"Yeah, yeah. So you say."

"Watch yourself."

"By the way, black hair really suits you. Brings out your eyes..." Tala twiddle a bang between his fingers, staring at it with a strange expression.

"Are you gay or what?"

"Piss off. And what happened to your style!"

"Fashion tips from you? Really?" Kai smirked and folded his arms behind his head.

"Don't you get too comfy!" Tala warned.

"I have four words for you Ivanov."

"Yeah, what?"

"Disturb me and die."

"Don't you dare fall asleep on my bed!" Tala yelped. Kai cracked open one eye and grinned at Tala. "Kai!"

"Oh come on. I slept in a park last night."

"Really?" Tala asked, his heart slightly tensing as he pictured Kai out in the cold. Kai was like a brother to him; he never wanted him to suffer. "Go ahead then." Tala sighed, giving in.

"Thanks, bro." Kai smiled genuinely at Tala and then rolled onto his side to sleep. Tala's heart softened again as Kai called him 'bro'. He hadn't done that for years. It was like old times again. He then took the seat by his worktop and rested his head on the desk to sleep too.

Within minutes, both Russians were fast asleep.

"TALA! What are you doing in there?" A voice interrupted Tala's light sleep. He groaned as the annoying voice outside drilled straight into his forehead, like a hangover in the morning. He woke up fully and looked around, wearily. Kai was still asleep on his bed, but there was something strange about him-

"Tala! Are you asleep or something? Tala!" It was Tyson. Tala looked to the door and then glanced back at Kai. He gasped as he realised what was wrong. Kai's body was emitting some strange, black vibe that covered him completely in darkness.

"Kai!" Tala gasped, almost silently.

"Tala!" Tyson continued to bang on the door. Worried Kai would wake up, Tala got up and opened the door so fast, he had shut it before Tyson had seen inside.

"Piss off Tyson. I'm busy." He growled under his breath.

"Woah! Are you still angry at Ryou?"

"Yeah! What do you want?"

"It's time for dinner."

"I'll skip. I'll get room service later, okay?"

"Yeah... fine..."

"What are you still doing here, then?"

"It's just... can you tell me what's up with you and Ryou... and Kai?"

"Not now."

"Why?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Writing my latest hit-list."  
"What's that?"

"A list of who I'm gonna kill tonight! AND YOUR ON IT!" Tala yelled, scaring the life out of Tyson as his usually purple-blue eyes turned and icy white so the black, suddenly slitted pupils, stood out, terrifyingly.

Tyson fled down the corridor shouting-

"Sorry!"

Tala waited until he was gone before heading back into his room and shutting the door behind him. He immediately was attacked by a wave of black power, that seemed to be streaming out from Kai's body, much stronger than before.

"Shit! What the hell? Kai! WAKE UP!" Tala tried in vain to wake up Kai. Kai didn't flinch, his back to Tala. Tala started walking towards him, completely petrified and confused at what was happening. He was knocked back by one of the waves. Immediately, he got to his feet and charge over to Kai. He managed to lay his hands on Kai, burning them in the process.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as pain spread through his limbs, along with the black smoke that started to crawl up his arms. He watched, frozen in panic as the smoke crept up to his neck and across his whole body. Each bit of him it covered turned black and the vanes stood out a bright purple. Soon, his entire frame was no longer the pale pink, but a deep black.

His eyes turned a pure purple; his lips too. His vision clouded and he fell back, unconscious. As his hands left Kai, Kai stopped glowing and woke with a start.

"Tala!" He shouted. Turning round and seeing the monster on the floor, he shouted the first thing that came into his head-

"Holy shit! What the fuck happened to you?" Unfortunately, Rei, Tyson and Max were just passing as he said this. All they heard were several screams and inaudible shouts, but that was enough to scare them into opening the door Tala had forgotten to lock...

Their eyes fell onto Tala.

"Oh my god! His skin is black!" Max yelped.

"His vanes... are purple!" Rei added.

"He's unconscious!" Tyson then glanced up and saw Ryou leaning over Tala. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO TALA?"

Kai looked from Tala to Tyson, a look of complete bewilderment on his face. He had no idea what to do. He knew somehow this was his fault, and he couldn't leave Tala. He also knew he couldn't stay here. Coming to this conclusion, he picked up Tala and flung him over his shoulder, making for the window.

It took Tyson a minute to figure out what was going on, by that time, Ryou was already out of the window.

Kai prepared himself for landing, clutching Tala's head to avoid any whip-lash as they landed. He then pegged it through the streets. Eventually, he realised he was heading for the park- the first place they would look- so he changed direction and headed off somewhere else.

He was running for hours, mainly to clear the thoughts in his head and block out the fearful voices in his head. Finally, he turned down an alleyway and stopped, taking Tala from off his shoulder. The blackness had faded until only his hands were different. The rest of him was back to it's usual pale skin tone.

Kai touched the final black marks that were slowly retreating. They were freezing cold. Kai took off his jacket and wrapped it around Tala. The night was chill and Kai soon found himself shivering. He sat next to Tala's limp body and leant against the wall. He placed his head in his hands and tried to block out the demons trying to take over his thoughts.

There was a small groan as Tala woke up. He opened his eyes- now back to their original colour- and looked around, confused.

"Kai?" Kai's head shot up.

"Tala! You're awake!" He immediately sat up and looked intently at him.

"What happened?" Tala asked, frowning.

"I...I think.. I think there's something wrong with me..." He muttered, finally admitting to his fears.

"Kai!" Tala gasped, gazing at his friend's sad expression. "What..."

"Flash Dranzer is taking over me." Kai interrupted.

"Then throw it away," Tala tried to say.

"No!" Kai snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because... I'm... addicted to it's power." He explained. "I'm dangerous, Tala. You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Why?"

"You're in trouble."

"So what?"

"Brothers stick together to the end." Tala held out is fist to Kai. Kai looked up, shocked. He had a flashback from the abbey.

"_Why are you still friends with me? All I ever do is betray you." Little Kai asked, head bowed._

"_You're a brother to me." Tala explained. He put his hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai looked up, little eyes pricked with tears._

"_Tala..." He muttered. The tears breached his lids._

"_And brothers stick by each other to the end." Tala finished. He held out his fist to Kai. Kai's forlorn face lit up. He punched Tala's fist happily, grinning all the time, the tears evaporating from his chubby cheeks._

Tears welled up in Kai's eyes before he had the chance to stop them. Tala drew back with a surprised look on his face.

"Woah man! Calm down! What are we, girls?" Kai grinned, shyly wiping away the salty tears. He then returned to his previous attitude as Tala lifted his fist up again. Kai punched it.

"Shit! That hurt!" Tala winced. "You need to be less emotional."

"Puff." Kai spat.

"Shut it!" Tala laughed. Kai joined in when Tala punched his shoulder. Still laughing, he punched him back and it soon turned into a full on mate-fight. They rolled around on the concrete, hitting each other lightly like young lion cubs playing on the grass lands. Except less cute.


	10. Author Note: Please Read!

**A/N: Few more reviews asking some things. There is the one asking what puff means. Puff is usually a guy word for when a boy is either weak or has punched a girl. In this case, Kai is calling Tala weak. And no, I haven't made that up. Most of my mates use it in our everyday language. Lol**

**Also, what did Tala say when Kai snuck through the window. ALERT! Swear word! He said 'fucking hell' in Russian. Some of you may think it is pointless that I keep inserting Russian phrases into the text. I'm doing it to show shock. I know if I was speaking in my second language and something shocked me, I would revert to my first language.**

**It also shows the times when Tala is scared, Kai has been taken over by Flash Dranzer and other situations. I hope you don't mind. I've started to put translations in brackets for the ones you need to know.**

**It has been requested that I should do more Tala and Kai scenes like the ones in chapter 9. :D Yey! I'm so glad you like them because I love writing them! I will certainly do more!**

**There will be no Voltaire or Boris either, so don't worry. I was going to make Kai go all evil when Flash Dranzer took over him, but I won't if you don't like it. I'll just have to sort that out...**

**Actually, when I started writing this, I wasn't going to do HilaryxRyou scenes but it was requested I make Ryou flirty etc. So glad it turned out okay!**

**You like the times when Tyson is pissed at something? Yey! That's the only way I can portray Tyson anyway, without going too OOC. **

**Oh, and no one has told me if any of my characters are OOC. Please let me know who is IC or OOC and how. I will adjust my style if needed.**

**Sorry for all those who like TysonxHilary. I don't think there will be many lovey dovey scenes for them, but I may do another one like where they hugged and Kai took the piss if you really want me to. XD**

**And yes, in the next chappy they do sort of think Tala was kidnapped, in a sense, but not too severe like the police, though it is mentioned.**

**BTW, If you go on google translator, you can not only translate the Russian words, but you can hear them being said! Woop woop! Talk Kai's language. Lol. Fucking hell is said like- shaw-dwize-me, if you wanted to know. Probably not.**

**Sorry for the chapter not actually being a chapter, but an A/N, however it turned out too long to put at the start, and I really wanted to get the message across. Think of this as a short break. :) If you didn't want a break, a new chappy will be finished soon. Don't worry. XD I'm halfway through now.**

**All my chappies have to be longer than 2,000 words as a general rule, unless stated otherwise in an A/N. That's sometimes why I take awhile to update- stuck for ideas of how to finish it.**

**Please let me know what you want to happen next! As you may have seen, I often _do_ put your ideas into my text. It's not that I don't have ideas of my own, but the reader always knows best! Also, you may have an even better idea than my own.**

**If you are Russian and I have gotten it wrong, or you feel offended in some way, just let me know and I will try to edit it out in future or whatever. Though I highly doubt it's offensive. It's just to show I care xxx By the way, I absolutely love Russians. :D**

**Если ты русский, и я получил это неправильно, или вы обиделись в некотором роде, просто дайте мне знать, и я постараюсь, чтобы изменить его в будущем или любой другой. Хотя я сильно сомневаюсь, что это наступление. Это просто, чтобы показать мне дело XXX Кстати, я очень люблю русских. : D**

**Now type into Google translator- Meeeoooowww and go from English to Japanese (after test with others too) and see what happens when you press listen. If you don't laugh, you are veerrry hard to please. It's hilarious.**

**Kai****は、ブルックリンには、一度をくらわせてしまうかもしれませんあなたが戦って****2****回目は、あなたが彼のお尻を蹴った！**

**Please let me know what I can do to improve. I really need some advice now you've boosted my ego a bit :D. I will continue writing! Yey! **

**I want any help. ANY! Even if that means I have to change my writing style or even start writing in a different POV. Sorry this is such a long AN.**

**Thanks, **

**Freekiellie xxx**

**P.S. Promise the next chappy will be a proper chapter.**


	11. Boys, Bins and Smashyourfaceins

"You wouldn't." Tala's eyes widened. He was upside down, his head centimetres from the lip of a bin. Kai was holding him from the back of the t-shirt and his belt. He was grinning.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Kai! Please! I think I can see some left over chips in there! Please don't mess up my hair!" Tala squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips closed. Kai beamed.

"FACE PLANT!" He smirked, dropping Tala in the bin. Tala landed face first with his legs flailing madly about in the air.

Kai brushed his hands and watched as Tala struggled to get out. Suddenly, he heard some soft, threatening laughter sounding from further down the alley way. He spun round and glared at the source.

"_Alright. Hand over your goods and we wont smash that pretty little face in_." A small guy of about 18 stepped into the light of a nearby lamp post. His gang of lads behind him formed a circle. Kai growled. Tala's legs stopped flapping.

"_Okay one, don't have something worth anything and two, I'd like to see you try_." This last part, Kai lowered his voice and stood his ground.

"_Ooh. You may be tough, but you ain't smart buddy._" The boy grinned. He folded his arms across his chest as a huge man behind Kai suddenly grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him into the air. Kai's feet were high off the ground, his hands desperately trying to remove the hands from his throat.

Meanwhile, in his pocket, Flash Dranzer started to glow...

"Man! Where did he go?" Tyson shouted, glancing around again in frustration at the park around them. It was getting dark and Tala was nowhere to be seen. "This is kidnap! We should tell the police." Tyson mumbled, jogging back to Rei and Max, who were stood by the Bey stadium Ryou had beaten Tyson in earlier.

"I'm sure Tala can handle himself." Rei muttered, trying to convince himself more than the others. He looked around anxiously, spotting a group of bladers heading towards them. Rei smiled with relief, walking towards them as he recognised James in the crowd.

"_Have you seen Ryou_?" He asked. James frowned.

"_No, actually. Usually he hangs around to blade against the better bladers._" He looked around the gang, almost expecting to see Ryou standing at the back out of sight. "_Where is he?_"

"_We don't know. He took Tala somewhere and we haven't seen either of them._" Hilary joined Rei.

"_Tala? Who's Tala?_"

"_Ryou's brother's best mate. Apparently, they have a bad past._" Recognition dawned on James' face.

"_Actually, the last time I saw Ryou he was chasing after a boy with red hair. He looked pretty pissed off._"

"_Red hair? Yeah that's Tala. He had an argument with Ryou, stormed off into his room and the next thing we knew, Ryou had done something to Tala and his skin was black. It felt like... it felt like a bit-beast... a dark bit-beast._" Rei explained.

"_Hm... I bet it'll be Flash Dranzer. Every time he blades with that thing, he changes. And not for the better!_" James shook his head. "_That bit-beast isn't good news at all. Ryou's a good guy really. He's always giving us tips about blading._"

"_Changes? Does this happen just when he's blading, because after Tala's argument Ryou seemed amused, but something suddenly snapped and he started talking in Russian._"

"_He did that with us once. One minute he was all jolly and happy, the next minute I had put my hand on his shoulder and he snapped! He said some stuff in Russian and then walked off!_"

"_Freaky."_ Rei admitted. He turned to an anxious Tyson and shook his head.

"Right! Let's split up!" He announced. "Keep in contact via mobiles. Me and Max will go this way, Rei and Kenny can go that way. Hilary, go back to the Hotel and wait for Tala in case he comes back." Everyone nodded and headed off in their set directions. Hilary sighed and headed back.

"Отпусти меня сейчас." Let go of me now. It was a warning that would most definitely have serious consequences, now that Flash Dranzer was in charge. Kai's eyes had turned a deep purple, instead of his usual dark brown. His body was beginning to glow the same colour that Flash Dranzer was.

"_What the heck did he just say?_" The giant holding him asked, since Kai had automatically drifted into his first language out of anger.

"_I said, let me go, now_!" Kai growled.

"_You think you're tough?_" The man holding him asked, tightening his grip on Kai's neck. Kai choked, he gasped for air but the arm around his neck didn't allow any air to his lungs. Instantly, his eyes returned to their normal brown, now wide and shocked. His pupils shrunk and his face turned red.

Tala heard Kai's suffering from inside the bin and instinctively felt the anger burning up inside him. He managed to rock the bin so it tumbled onto it's side. The huge crash made the man holding Kai loosen his grip. Kai took the opportunity to smash his fist into the man's body. Shocked and winded, Kai was dropped.

The fire was back in Kai's eyes and he turned on the man and attacked. Tala scrambled from the bin, smoothing out the bits in his hair before growling at the other boys. Seeing Kai pound the massive man in the stomach with such force, and watching as Tala walked towards them with a murderous expression, they fled from the scene.

Tala grinned. He turned around to see the last of them on the floor with Kai still landing punches in his face.

"Uh, Kai. You can stop now." He laid a hand on Kai's shoulder. Immediately, he snapped it back, feeling that familiar feeling of power surging through Kai's vanes. A feeling of intense worry crept through him. He reverted to Kai and his own original language.

"Кай. Успокойся. Не так слаб единомышленников, чтобы позволить Flash Dranzer взять над вами." (Kai. Calm down. Don't be so weak minded as to let Flash Dranzer take over you.) He said this to try and get the old Kai back, the one who would definitely not want to be weak minded. Maybe this would help him gain control. It worked.

Suddenly, Kai's eyes returned to normal: he clutched his head, falling to his knees. He gasped in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ahhrrrgg!" He clawed at his skull, as if trying to release hidden demons. "Тала! Что со мной происходит?" (Tala! What's happening to me?). Tala dared not touch Kai. He stood, dithering about what to do. He decided words spoke louder than actions in this case.

"Kai! Flash Dranzer will be forever stronger than you if you don't get rid of it, now! You can't give into it's power! It's controlling you!"

"Я знаю! Но он чувствует себя так-" (I know! But it feels so-) He stopped, his eyes settling at a dark brown colour, instead of the constantly changing it had been doing before. Kai was suddenly calm and sweat dripped off his forehead as he stood up. "Good." He finished.

Tala looked at him wearily. "Are you back?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm back."

"Good. I was getting worried there. Look what you did to that poor dude!" Tala pointed to the pile of arms and legs bleeding on the floor. There was a head in there somewhere, breathing irregular and sharp breaths.

"I would have done that without Flash Dranzer." Kai grinned. Tala paled.

"Anyway. You never told me. Where did you get Flash Dranzer?"

"Dranzer split the evil side from him."

"Uh. Not a good idea." Tala shook his head. "I once knew a guy who's blade did that. Each time he used it, he was exhausted whether he won or lost. Eventually, he was killed when his new blade exerted too much power on his brain. Not a pretty sight."

"Errg. I can picture it."

"Well don't. It's sickening." Tala punched him on the shoulder. He grinned.

They heard the sound of police cars near by and looked at each other.

"Uh, let's go." Tala muttered. Kai nodded. They quickly ran down the alley way. They knew the police wouldn't be after them, but if they happened to look down the alley they were standing in, it wouldn't exactly bade well for them.

They turned down another alleyway, before Kai finally decided it was safe. He slowed down, but sped up again when Tala kept running.

"Hey! We're fine now! Stop!"

"I haven't run in ages! I'll race you back to the hotel!" Tala grinned. Kai smirked.

"You can't beat me. I was the fastest at the abbey." Kai sped up to reach Tala.

"Was. As soon as you left, I took the number one spot." Tala let Kai catch up.

"Yeah but I beat you." Kai smirked again.

"Shut up bragging and let's go!" Tala grimaced.

"3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!" They said together, speeding off. Tala took an early lead, eager to show off his new found speed to Kai. Kai stayed behind for awhile, before showing his own speed _and_ endurance to Tala. Tala was already tiring after sprinting for so long. Kai wasn't even breaking a sweat.

He passed Tala quickly and put a few meters between him and Tala. Tala gasped in surprise and sped up. Kai looked back and growled, noticing the gap between them narrowing. He turned back and his eyes flew up in surprise as he saw a horizontal bar crossing their path.

He quickly dodged it and kept running. But when he heard a strange 'ugh!' noise, he stopped, realising Tala hadn't seen it coming. He turned around and saw Tala knocked out on the floor. Laughing, he hoisted Tala over his shoulder and headed back to the hotel.

Hilary had decided to take the long way back to the hotel in order to take a last look around the area for Tala. She walked down an alley way and stopped when she heard an unusual sound of panting coming from another path just in front.

Scared but trying to look confident, she kept walking, knowing that her path crossed the one of the source of the sound. Just before she reached it, she heard a strange 'ugh!' and then some quiet laughter. Looking down the alleyway in wonder, she saw a perfect figure pick up another person and sling him effortlessly over one shoulder.

When the person turned around, she stopped and gasped. Ryou's face appeared in the street light; a perfectly pointed chin with high cheekbones and a cute smirk slapped across his features. Ryou obviously saw Hilary because he froze. The smile vanished.

"So. You and Tala are friends." She said, noticing Tala's unmistakable red hair and two flicks. His eyebrows were pretty much unique too. Ryou said nothing, analysing her face "You remind me of someone." she continued.

"Who?" Ryou asked immediately.

"I don't know. You're... familiar in some way. But I know I've never met someone like you." she smiled, sheepishly. Ryou grinned and winked at her. Hilary drew back, surprised.

"Why do you do that?" She asked. Ryou frowned.

"What?"

"Wink at me?"

"I dunno. Probably out of habit."

"Do you wink at most people?"  
"No. Just you." Hilary blushed.

"I really like you." She quietly smiled. It was Ryou's turned to be shocked. Hilary gulped down her embarrassment and slunk up beside him, swinging her hips on purpose. Ryou watched her, feeling tension rise in his body. He put Tala down and slid him against the wall.

"Uh..." Ryou started.

"Shush." Hilary put a finger to his lips. Ryou nearly went cross-eyed trying to look at it. Hilary smiled and leant forward. She replaced the finger with her lips and softly kissed Ryou. Ryou found himself completely frozen for a second. He was mesmerised. Finally he kissed her back slightly. Realising what he was doing, he drew back and turned away.

Hilary looked disappointed. She looked down and blushed again.

"Sorry." Ryou said in flat tones. "I can't." He picked up Tala's limp body and headed for the hotel, leaving Hilary to stand alone in the rain that had just started pouring...

"Huh?" Tala muttered. "What the fuck?" You could kind of tell why he was confused. Kai wasn't taking any chances of being seen and so was dropping Tala off at his bed room window... two floors up. Right now, Kai was on the first floor and was about to climb up to the second. Tala was upside down slung over his right shoulder, looking down at the concrete floor below.

"KAI! ARE YOU NUTS? PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!" Tala shouted.

"Shut your face. If I put you down now, there's a heck of a long way to fall. Hold on." Tala yelped as Kai jumped up and grabbed a window ledge. He hoisted himself up and then walked along it, making his way for Tala's room.

"YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING KILL US BOTH!"

"Wimp."

"It's called common sense!" Tala retorted.

"Bitch"

"Jackass."

"Son of a bitch."

"Son of a jackass."

"Son of a bitch of a jackass."

"What the fuck?" Kai frowned.

"Son of a bitch of a jackass." Tala repeated.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It does."

"Since when?"  
"Since, your mum."

Kai didn't know how to answer that. Instead, he figured actions spoke louder than words and feinted tripping. Tala tensed and gripped onto Kai's waist tighter.

"You moron. Holding onto me won't help." Kai muttered. He prised Tala's fingers from around his waist as he came to Tala's window. "We're here." He said, opening the window fully. It had been left open from when he jumped out before.

"Thank the lord." Tala said sarcastically.

"Hey... um, Tala?" Kai asked nervously as Tala pulled himself into his room.

"What?" Tala snapped, a little angry from his near-death (as he put it) experience.

"Uh... dun't matter." Kai waved him off, turning to jump back down. Tala had guessed what Kai wanted to ask, but was too proud to do so.

"Hey Kai." Kai turned. "Wanna crash with me tonight?" Kai grinned.

"Sure. Thought you'd never ask."


	12. Tala's awkward conversation

**AN- Although at first it may seem like it, Kai does _not_ fancy Hilary. Neither does Ryou. It's just a little something to spice things up. :D I may have some drama in Tala's relationships soon. Not decided. Thanks for all the support. I haven't been doing shout outs, so I'll do one now.**

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers!**

**-S of JST**

**-Katmonty**

**-CallMeASinner**

**-PhoenixFyre101**

**-Desara**

**-Klaacky**

**-InsanityRulez BTW, love your name!**

**-SilverWhiteDragon**

**-Akane Yurika Wow! Long review! I so love you! :D**

**-Ash1692**

**-TooLazyToLogIn Lol. I do that a lot (with the logging in thing)**

**-Disani**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed more than once too. Good to know I have followers! Yey! :D **

**BTW, do you like my chapter names? :D**

**Okay, on with the story...**

Hilary looked up at the sky. She saw the deep blue rain clouds spitting out droplets of water from way up above. She saw the moon appearing from behind a particularly large cloud, showing it's face to her in all it's shining beauty.

Twisting her head slightly, she saw the birds nesting in the gutters, little chicks under their wings to keep them warm. Occasionally, one made a little chirp or tweet. The only sound except the roar of cars in the distance.

Hilary closed her eyes, letting the cold night air envelop her in it's chilly blanket. She shivered slightly with cold, even though she was wearing a thick jacket.

"Why?" she whispered. "The first boy I've ever _properly _liked, rejected me before he even knew me. The first boy I've ever thought about every day. The first boy who I cannot talk to without tripping over my words. Even Tyson didn't make me sweat like I am now!" Rain fell into her eyes; she blinked and looked down.

"Sometimes it's like the whole world hates me." She sighed and glanced down the alley that led to the hotel. She pondered whether she would return or give Ryou a chance to disappear. Like he always did. One minute there, the next minute gone.

What had she done wrong?

Hilary had always been confident that people liked her, accepted her. She was born a true leader, never a follower. She _set _the trends, she _was_ the celeb. In her opinion, she was the most popular person in the entire school, mainly thanks to her being class president. But now she doubted everything.

Why didn't he accept her?

A tear trickled down her cheek and she walked back to the hotel. No one turned and looked. No one came and asked her if she was okay. No one helped her. No one thought she was good enough.

She felt the pain of her own thoughts and feelings tear at her heart. She wanted some time to herself to work out her own emotions. Sometimes life was so hard.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and shielded the screen from the rain. Reading the text through blurry eyes, she saw it was from Tyson. **Bing!**

_We are heading back. Seen anything?_

She typed back quickly.

_I'm just reaching the hotel. I'll check out Tala's room and let you know._

Tyson replied in seconds. **Bing!**

_That took awhile! What happened?_

Hilary bit her lip. She had to lie.

_Ran into some old friends._

**Bing!**

_Alright. See you there._

By this time, Hilary was in the lift. She put her phone away and shook the rain water from her hair. She pressed the button for floor two and waited. Several seconds later, the lift doors opened and she stepped towards Tala's room.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Shit! Kai, get in the wardrobe!" Tala muttered. Kai did so. He pushed his head back out straight away.

"Tala, it stinks in here!" He hissed.

"Shut up and stay quiet!" Tala opened the door a second after Kai had vanished inside the wardrobe.

_It's like Narnia in here._ Kai thought. _How come he has so many clothes? _He stopped and listened when he heard Tala start to talk.

"Hilary! What's up?" Tala smiled, leaning against the door frame casually.

"Are you alright?" Hilary saw straight through it; Tala was never casual. He always gave her either the cold shoulder or sarcastic face. She realised then just how many people disliked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine... why?" Tala asked, curiously.

"Where's Ryou?"

"Ryou?"

"He dropped you off at the Hotel, didn't he?"  
"What? No!" Tala protested.

"Then what happened?"

"Well... uh... Me and Ryou had an argument to settle."

"And you lost?"

"Uh... yeah, you could put it that way." It was by chance Tala was providing Hilary with the right answers.

"How did you get back to the hotel?" Stumped.

"Uh... I walked?"

"Oh, so he left you out in the rain?"

"Yeah. Suppose he did."

"Okay... Can I talk to you about something?" Stumped. Again. What the heck could she want?

"Sure... About what?"

"Ryou. I think... I think I love him." Kai felt sick. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears. He immediately uncovered them again. Tala was shocked. His eyes were wide and uncertain.

"Um... Shouldn't you be talking to one of your girl mates about this type of thing?"

"What girl mates?" She said, walking past him into his room and sitting down on his bed. Tala didn't move, utterly at a loss of what to do. Hilary didn't wait to be prompted. The tears started rolling down her cheeks before she even started.

"I love him, I love him, I love him!" She sobbed. Tala shut the door, awkwardly. "The way he looks at me, winks at me, smiles at me!" Kai made a mental note to never wink at Hilary again. "He's gorgeous! His hair! Oh..." She trailed off. "Tell me. Is it wrong to love Kai's brother?"

"I really think you should be consulting some one else about this... Kenny's pretty girlish." Tala suggested.

"No, not Kenny. You. You seem to know most about him and Kai."

"Let me get this straight. You love Ryou, but not Kai?"

"Yeah! They are so totally different. I mean, I fancied Kai for a bit, but then he was too cold and unsociable. I figured it could never happen."

"So what makes you think you and Ryou could happen?" Tala asked, confused.

"Because... When you were unconscious, I kissed him. And I _swear_, for one moment, he kissed me back."

"Uh huh? Okay. That's it. Go talk to Kenny or someone. _Anyone!_" Tala pleaded. He opened the door and took her by the arms, leading her out. "I'm sorry, I can't deal with this mushy crap."

"Please, don't tell anyone!" Hilary said as she was bundled outside.

"Uh, yeah. Like I would." Tala slammed the door in her face. He leant on it and slid down, looking pretty green. Kai peeked out from the wardrobe.

"Well that was... Interesting." He mumbled.

"You kissed her!" Tala stood up; he retched at the thought.

"I swear dude. She came onto me, not the other way round. And like she said, I stopped it."

"Urrgghh... Imagine kissing _that!_" Tala shivered.

"Don't. It's worse than you could imagine." Kai lied. Actually, he pretty much liked it. Although he hated who it was, he had to admit, she was a great kisser.

"So, how many girls have you kissed without telling me?"

"How many girls have I kissed _with _telling you?" Kai frowned.

"Uh... none." Tala admitted.

"So. How many?"

"You first."

"What type of kiss?"

"Any."

"What, you mean including your mum?"  
"YOU KISSED MY MUM?"

"NO! GOD NO!" Tala yelped, drawing back. "I meant _my _mum!"

"Thank god!" Kai shivered. "That was a bad moment."

"You're telling me!"

"So... how many, not including family?"

"Uh..." Tala counted on his fingers. "There were three at the abbey, one randomer in the street, one from my mates party and two from a club. That's seven. How about you?"

"Uh... Six from the abbey, three from mates parties, nine from clubs... and some other randomers I forget."

"What the hell!" Tala yelled. "That's more than double mine!"

"Obviously."

"What do you mean, _obviously_?"

"Well, no offence, but who'd go out with you?" Kai smirked.

"NO OFFENCE?" Tala sniffed. "That's great. Thanks." He muttered sarcastically.

"So how many have you gone _further _with?" Kai smirked.

"We are _not_ having this conversation." Tala pouted.

"Why?"

"You just dissed me."

"So?"

"Hmph."  
"Oh come one."

"No."

"Just tell me, or I'll assume it's none."

"Assume what you want." Tala sniffed. "I couldn't-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey Tala? You in there?" Kai made for the wardrobe, but Tala stopped him. He silently locked the door and grinned. "Tala?" Tyson's voice sounded again.

"Uh, yeah. I'm in here." Tala flopped onto his bed. The door rattled as Tyson tried to open it.

"Let me in!" Tyson finally snapped.

"I've got better things to do. Go away." Tala folded his arms behind his head.

"You've gotta tell me what happened with Ryou!" Tyson yelled.

"I kicked his ass." Tala smirked at Kai. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! You go Tala!" Max's voice came.

"Let us in! I wanna talk!"

"That's what Hilary said." Tala muttered under his breath.

"What?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing!"

"Are you talking to yourself?"  
"Sure."

"Really?" Tyson frowned.

"No. I'm talking to Michael here." Tala said sarcastically.

"Who's Michael?" Tyson asked. Tala slapped his forehead with his palm. Kai snickered.

"I think he's being sarcastic." Rei said.

"Well _no!_" Tala added for effect. "Piss off Tyson. It's gone half eleven. I need by sleep."

"He has a point Tyson." Max yawned.

"Okay. Well, we'll talk tomorrow." Tyson sniffed.

"That's what he thinks." Tala whispered to Kai. Kai grinned.

"See you in the morning Tala." The boys said in turn, vanishing into their own rooms.

"Yeah. Bye." Tala mono-toned.

Kai turned to Tala.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" He asked.

"On my bed." Tala stated. Kai pulled a disgusted face, getting the wrong idea.

"No! I'll be sleeping on the floor!"

"Get lost. _I'll_ sleep on the floor."

"No, me."

"No, me!"

"You haven't slept in days."  
"You banged your head!"

"I'm fine!"

"That's what you think!"

In the end, Tala slept on the bed without a duvet and Kai slept on the floor with the quilt. Just to make it fair. They were asleep in minutes.

**Kai POV**

There's something warm in my pocket... My minds not fully awake yet. Is it Dranzer? Or Flash Dranzer?... Or am I imagining it?...

No. It's real. It's starting to burn.

I sit up. It's dark. Real dark. The only thing I can see outside the window is the moon and some random shadows I can't quite make out. I mustn't have had much sleep, not waking up at this late hour. Or is it early? I can't tell.

Reaching my hand into my left pocket. Dranzer's pocket. To be honest, I expected it to be Flash Dranzer. The original one seemed to have blurred into the background these last few days. Now I feel guilty. I hadn't bladed with Dranzer for a few days now. She must be feeling neglected.

I took her out, only to burn my hand on the steaming hot metal. As I yelped and blew on my hand, the bit-chip in the middle of my blade started to glow. Soon, I found myself in another world, trapped between dimensions with Dranzer.

"Kai."  
"Dranzer!" I gasped. She looked so beautiful, her orange and red feathers so vibrant and fresh.

"You have let me down." My heart flew up to my throat.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You said you could cope with Flash Dranzer's power, but now you find yourself giving into temptation and letting it control you."

"Uh... I know. I'm sorry." I looked away, embarrassed.

"I don't think you can cope with Flash Dranzer. I'm taking it back inside of me where I know it's safe." Dranzer spoke after a slight pause. She glared directly into my eyes, her red ones bearing down on me with their gold lashes glistening slightly in her own light.

"I... I won't give in. Never again. That's my promise to you, Dranzer."

"Good. And one more thing." I watched as Dranzer opened her wings to stretch.  
"What?"  
"I want you to stay as Ryou until the tournament."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I frowned as the world around me started dissolving into gold dust, Dranzer too was disappearing. I looked down and saw my own body start vanishing before my eyes.

"Dranzer!" I automatically yelped in surprise.

"Huh? Kai? Where's the fire?" Tala said. I was back.

**AN- Sorry that took awhile. **

**InsanityRulez- The 2,000 word thing is where I have to have at least 2,000 words per chapter. It's just to make sure I write enough and the chapter aren't too short. I don't always follow it though :D Tut, tut, tut me.**


	13. Tala sings in the shower! WTF?

**NORMAL POV**

Kai sat up, confusion forcing his eyebrows together. After a few seconds, he shook his head and looked at the blade in his hand.

"Uh, Kai? Did you have a nightmare?" Tala interrupted Kai's thoughts. His head spun round to look at the boy sat up on the bed.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, no! Uh..." Kai frowned again. Tala laughed.

"You prick." He muttered, settling back down onto the mattress. _Totally sympathetic._ Kai thought, his eyes starting to close as he kept staring at his blade.

At about 11am, Kai woke up again. He yawned and stretched, getting to his feet and heading for the shower. It seemed Tala was already awake because from his place on the bed, he grumbled something that sounded like 'morning'. Kai sniffed in reply and took a shower.

He came out and looked into the mirror. All the dye from his hair was streaming down his face. He quickly rubbed it off and searching in his bag for some more. Finding it at the very bottom, he dug it out and applied it back onto his hair.

Smiling, he glanced at the mirror again. Ryou was back in business.

"Hurry up Kai. I want a shower." Tala shouted through the door. Kai got changed into his new clothes, hurrying back into Tala's room.

"Dude, you like, take _ages_!" Tala complained.

"Dude, you like _need_ ages." Kai retorted. Tala scowled and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Several seconds later, Kai heard voices at the door.

"I think he's awake. Maybe had a nightmare or something. I heard him calling Kai's name!"

"Yeah. I sometimes have nightmares about Kai."

"Like what?

"That he's out to kill me."

"Dude, that's a _fact_, not a dream!"

The voices got louder and Kai anxiously checked the door to see if it was locked. Luckily, it was. The sounds stopped, to be replaced by an insistent knocking.

"Taaallllaaaaa.!" Came Tyson's voice in a sing-song manner. "Taaallllaaaaa! You awake? You promised we'd talk!" Silence...

"I think he's asleep." Rei muttered.

"Then let's wake him up!" Tyson suggested.

"No!" Both Max and Rei yelped.

"Um... What are you doing?" A new voice made Kai strain to hear more. It was a girl's voice.

"Oh hey Carly!" Tyson greeted. A light bulb sparked in Kai's brain. _Tala's girlfriend!_ He thought. So the Blade Breakers knew? Why didn't Tala tell _him_?

"When you're gone!" A voice came from the shower room._ Oh god. Tala. He's singing._ Kai winced. "The pieces of my heart are missing you! When you're gone! The face I came to know is missing too!" The singing stopped, to be replaced by laughter. The talking from outside ceased.

"Hey Kai! You remember when I dared you to sing that in the girls toilets at the abbey?" Tala laughed again. _Shut up, Tala! SHUT UP!_ Kai ground his teeth. "You got slapped about 57 times that day! Lol. Good times."

Kai felt like going in there and suffocating him. There was an awkward silence as the boys and Carly outside listened for more, while Kai waited for Tala to catch on that something was wrong and SHUT UP!

"Kai?" Rei frowned.

"He must be dreaming." Max explained.

"He sings... in his sleep?" Tyson got down on the floor to try and peer through the gap.

"Must do. Either that or he's... um... missing a few buttons off his cardigan, if you get what I mean." Rei continued, shifting glances from the door to Carly.

"Tala doesn't wear cardigans, you idiot." Tyson missed to point. Again.

"Uh, Kai?" Tala shouted, questioningly. No reply. The water stopped flowing from the shower. There were a few muffled sounds before Tala appeared at the door, towel round his waist, red hair strangely spiked even though it was wet.

Kai hastily put a finger to his lips. He then pointed to the door when he was sure Tala got the message. Tala's eyes widened.

"Tala?" Tyson eventually asked.

"Uh... yeah?" Tala winced.

"Are you... alright?"

"Yeah... I was..." Kai moved a hand to his ear, thumb and pinky raised to signal a phone. "On the phone..." Kai then pointed to himself. "To- to Kai!" Kai breathed out and then glared at Tala. He took his first finger of his right hand and made cutting motions at his throat. Tala paled.

"Oh, right! We thought you were dreaming or something!" Tyson smiled, getting to his feet.

"Uh, no. Course not."

"So, can we talk?"

"Uh, not yet Tyson."

"Tala. It's me, Carly." Another voice came. Tala's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red.

"Oh, hey. Uh..." Tala stuttered.

"Can I come in?" Carly asked. The door rattled as she attempted to enter.

"Uh... not yet. Go down to breakfast. I'll be down soon."

"Okay, Hun. Remember, your friends are coming down today."

"Oh yeah!" Tala's eyes brightened. He grinned at Kai.

"Alright. See you there!" The voices vanished as all of the boys and Carly retreated downstairs.

Kai growled.

"YOU PRICK!" He yelled. Tala blushed.

"At least she reminded me that the boys were on their way."

"Why didn't they come down with you?"

"Carly had some friends in England she wanted to meet with, so we came down a couple of days before you lot to explore."

"Oh, right. So when are they coming?" Kai tried to sound casual. Tala grinned.

"They should be landing at about 1pm. Are we telling them about Ryou?"

"Uh..." Kai frowned. He thought about it.

"They'll probably do what I did if you don't." Tala reasoned.

"Yeah, because you're all dicks. You may be smarter than Tyson to actually figure it out, but your dummer than him because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"These are your only friends your talking about. I can see why." Tala grinned.

"Fine then. We'll tell them."

"What about Kai?"

"What about me?" Kai asked, confused.

"Well, the blade breakers think you are landing today. You kind of need to make an appearance."

"Oh, man! I just did my hair too." Kai complained. "Okay, I will. But only if you buy me some more black hair dye."

"Why me?" Tala protested.

"Because I can't be seen, dumb ass."

"Hmph." Tala disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.

He came out two minutes later. Kai was sat on the bed, messing with Tala's iPod.

"What type of music is this?" Kai asked, shaking the machine and marvelling when it changed tracks.

"Good music, that's what." Tala snatched it out of his hands.

"Anyway. Is your hair naturally in that shape?" Kai changed the subject. Tala looked taken-a-back.

"What? Yeah, of course!"

"Really? God you must have been one weird looking baby."

"Says the boy who finger paints on his face."

"Says the boy who looks like something sat on his hair."

"Says the boy who-" The conversation went on like that for awhile, before Kai laughed and trooped into the bathroom to try and get out his hair dye.

Tala said goodbye and headed downstairs to meet Carly and the boys.

"Hey, Tala!" Carly smiled, flicking a blonde curl over one shoulder. "You alright now?"

"Yeah, thanks. Just had some things to sort out. I think Kai's coming over today too!" The rest of this sentence Tala directed at Tyson, Max, Rei, Hilary and Kenny, who were all sat at the same table.

Hilary blushed as Tyson snickered mischievously and Max punched the air. Rei waved at a waiter to come and serve them. Ten minutes later, _most _of them had finished eating whatever they had ordered. Tyson however, was still scoffing like a pig.

"I think I'll text Kai to ask when he's landing." Kenny muttered, scuttling off somewhere else.

"I wonder if Kai's improved much." Rei thought aloud.

"Of course he will have. Kai's constantly picking up new moves from new opponents." Max reasoned.

"Hm. Well, I think we should throw a party or something when he gets here." Tyson swallowed.

"What for?"

"Like a welcome back thing."

"No, what you really mean is, _you _want an excuse to get totally wasted and probably get off with some random babe." Tala shook his head, forgetting Tyson's age. Or more, maturity.

"What?" Tyson spluttered. "Why would I do that?" He pebble-dashed the table with food. Rei retched.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot I was talking to you."

Kenny was just shuffling back in, when he stopped and got out his phone. His eyes widened when he saw who it was from.

"Kai! Already!" He gasped. "That's unusual!"

"You're telling me!" Tyson agreed. "I once sent him a text asking if he wanted to go out sometime. About three weeks later, he replied saying 'fuck off'." Max laughed at the typicality of the situation.

"I don't know what you mean. He always texts me." Tala grinned.

"That's because your good friends, right?" Carly joined the conversation. There was an awkward silence.

"You... haven't met Kai, have you?" Tyson said.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Kai doesn't have friends. He's pretty much a _total _loner. You'd be lucky if he said so much as 'hey' to you." Max explained.

"Lucky? It'd be a miracle!" Tyson shook his head.

"Well? What does the text say?" Tala steered the conversation away from Kai.

"It says..." Kenny started, opening the text. "He's already landed and is on his way over.

"Great! I can't wait to kick his ass!" Tyson punched the air.

"Don't Tyson. If the battles he has are half as powerful as the one back in Japan, then he'll be tired." Kenny warned.

"Point." Tyson sat down, sulking now.

"Anyway. What's this Kai like? How did you meet him?" Carly seemed eager to talk.

"We met him when he was part of the 'Blade Sharks'." Kenny started.

"That's when I first pwned him!" Tyson interrupted.

"Yeah... anyway. He became the captain of our blading team... it escalated from there really."

"What's he look like?" Carly leaned forward. Tala frowned.

"He's got slate, grey hair at the front. It's spiked and quite long, At the back it's a really dark blue in a small pony-tail. He has crimson eyes-" Kenny was interrupted again.

"No! His eyes are brown!" Tyson shook his head.

"They're purple, actually." Rei contradicted.

"I thought they were grey." Max muttered.

"Anyway!" Tyson stopped the madness. "He has multi-coloured eyes, whatever. His bit-beast is Dranzer and he has two blue pyramids on his face."  
"Four." Tala grinned.

"Yeah, four."

"And they're shark fins."

"Whatever."

"Anything else?" Carly asked, looking confused.

"He used to wear this long, white scarf. For awhile it was gone, but now it's back again." Rei answered.

"Oh... Okay."

The group were so interested in their conversation, they didn't notice a certain slate/blue haired blader silently slip into the empty seat at the other side of the table. They continued, oblivious.

"You said he's a loner? Anything else?" Carly asked.

"There's not many facts we can give you on Kai, but we can sure tell you what he's like!" Tyson grinned. "He's such a wannabe bad ass. I heard he got his ear pierced." Tyson gossiped.

"What's up with that?" Carly asked.

"Only _girls_ get their ears pierced." Tyson grinned.

"That right?" A new voice joined the conversation. All heads turned around to look at the new arrival.

"KAI!" Max, Hilary, Kenny, Rei, Tyson and Tala yelped.

"So I'm a girl, right?" Kai opened one eye to glare at Tyson.

"Shit! I'm outta here!" And staying true to his word, Tyson ran out of the café.

"How long have you been sat here?" Max's heart was in his throat.

"Long enough." Kai sniffed. He suddenly opened both eyes and gave each one of them a stone cold glare. Soon they were all following Tyson, except Tala and Carly.

"So you're Kai?" she asked, holding out a hand. Kai eyed it, suspiciously.

"You're Carly, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right." She smiled, trying not to look miffed when Kai didn't shake her hand.

"Hmph. Tala's girlfriend?" Tala blushed. Carly just smiled brighter.

"Yeah! That's me!"

"Tala's... girlfriend? Are you sure you're sane?" Kai suddenly broke out of his cold state. He grinned.

"I'm as sane as you!" Carly kept beaming, feeling triumphant that she had broke him, though that wasn't the case.

"Kai's sanity is questionable." Tala sat down next to Carly.

"Hn. Anyway. I suppose I need to give you the 'boyfriend's mate' talk." Kai returned to his cold attitude. Tala frowned at his friend's mood swings.

"What talk?" Carly frowned too.

"Just listen up." Kai flashed his crimson eyes at Carly. She started. "If you ever hurt Tala, abuse him, upset him, blah blah blah... I will-" Kai broke into his alter-ego again. "Actually, I don't give fuck what you do. He's a big boy now. I'm sure he can look after himself."

"Yeah, thanks." Tala said, dryly.

"Uh, Tala. I have something of yours in my suitcase. Do you wanna come and get it?" Kai's smile was slowly slipping. He looked more pleading than happy.

"Sure. Uh, Carly?"

"I'll see you in a bit." Carly got up and kissed his cheek. Then she walked off, retrieving her mobile from her jeans pocket.

As soon as she was out of sight, Kai stopped smiling all together and rested his head on the table.

"Ugh. Tala. I need help." Kai muttered.

"Why? What?" Tala asked, giving Kai a suspicious glance.

"My mind can't decide if I'm Kai or Ryou! This is fucking killing me!" Kai sighed.

"Oh." Tala said, simply. "Man, you _do_ have problems."


	14. Blitz Boys Arrive!

**AN: And here we go again. :D Blitz boys are here! Woop! I'm going to admit that a while back, I thought Bryan was the tall one and Spencer was the one with greyish hair. All my stories had it that way round, and I had to change all of them when I realised.**

**It's probably because they didn't have enough of a main part. :( They Rock! :D**

**I found out (correct me if I'm wrong) that Blitzkrieg (their second name without Ian) means 'Lightning War'. I don't see what that has to do with them, but it sounds cool ;)**

**Also, I haven't watched all the Japanese version, just the English. I'm guessing Max says English words randomly (he said something that sounded a lot like 'what' in episode 30 G-revolution. Also people have been saying stuff like that.) but also people have been making Tala call Kai, Kai-kai. Did he really do that? If so, THAT'S SO CUTE! **

**Any other things they do? Let me know. Also, correct me on anything that's wrong.**

"If Kai ever does anything like that again, I will have a heart attack." Tyson stated. He sat down on the banking, folding his arms across his chest.

"Get used to it. He's back."

"Yeah, it seemed strange him not being there."

"Even though he's never there even when he is there... if you get what I mean..." Max paused, realising how confusing that sounded.

"But, do you know. Having Ryou around kinda filled that space." Tyson bit his lip.

"You feel the same way?" Hilary perched next to Tyson on the grass.

"Hmm... In some ways, Kai and Ryou are very similar. In others, they are completely different. I wanna know what happened to make Kai hate Ryou." Rei mused as Tyson got out his phone.

"I dunno. Tala said something about nearly killing Kai. Maybe it was an accident? Who knows... Um... Tyson? Who are you texting?" Max stopped and looked at Tyson. Tyson carried on typing for a moment -unable to multi-task- and then pressed send triumphantly.

"I was texting Kai."

"Asking what?" They all asked immediately.

"What happened between him and Ryou."

"NO!" Everyone yelped. "YOU DON'T ASK THAT TYPE OF THING!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"IT'S TOO PERSONAL!" Kenny shouted what everyone was thinking.

"Really? Uh, I'll send another one to Tala asking then." He muttered, getting out his mobile again.

"Asking what?" Rei asked. Tyson pulled funny faces as he typed until he finally pressed send and answered-

"Why he hates Ryou." Hilary, Kenny, Max and Rei all slapped their foreheads dramatically.

"What?"

Kai's phone lights up as he receives a message. He doesn't notice it until it starts vibrating in his pocket.

"Man! It's happened again!" Kai jumped.

"What?" Tala asked, confused. They were in the lift going up to the second floor, Tala leant against the doors and Kai stood next to the buttons.

"My phone!"  
"Get used to it, moron."

"It's from... Tyson!" The lift doors opened and Kai walked out staring at his phone as he read the message. His face showed many emotions as he read the text, frustration, confusion, cockiness and then utter and complete loss as of what to say.

"What does it say?" Tala asked, as his own phone suddenly burst into life. Miley Cyrus's 'Can't be Tamed' started blaring from the speakers. Kai gave him a look that clearly said 'What the fuck'.

"It's a cool song!" Tala protested.

"Cool? No. Naff? Yes." Kai shook his head, frowning at Tala.

"Well, what type of music do you listen to?" Tala pouted. Literally.

"Breaking Benjamin, give me a sign." Kai answered instantly.

"Ugh. Depressing." Tala walked into his room. Kai waited outside, sensing something was up.

"BOO!" Tala jumped straight back out again, into Kai's arms where he quivered and stared wide-eyed at the three boys in his room. Like a poster picture, the rest of the Demolition Boys stood in the doorway, the light seeping through the window framing them in golden light and shadowing their faces.

"Tala. Fuck off." Kai unceremoniously dropped Tala on the floor. Tala landed with an 'oof' and glared at Kai.

Bryan broke out of the pose and burst into fits of evil laughter. Spencer grinned and Ian smirked down at Tala.

"Scaredy cat." Ian raised an eyebrow at Tala who then switched his childish pout to Ian. "Where as Kai is as sharp as ever." Ian congratulated.

"Huh? Why?" Tala stood up and brushed down his clothes.

"He realised something was up, where as you didn't. Walked straight into our trap." Spencer bent down and flicked Tala on the nose. Bryan stopped laughing to smirk at Tala.

"You prick." he said.

"How did you realise?" Tala asked Kai.

"1. The door was unlocked. You locked it on the way out. 2. The door was ajar. I always make sure it's shut when I leave. 3. I heard Bryan sniggering. And 4. I always make sure you go in first anyway."

"Haha! Pwned." Bryan grinned.

"Sharp as ever." Ian repeated, winking at Kai. Kai had a 'Ryou Moment' and stuck his pointed tongue out at Tala. Tala, knowing Ryou's ways, didn't notice and stuck his tongue out back. However, Spencer, Bryan and Ian reeled backwards and stared at Kai.

"What's up with him?" Spencer asked, pointed at Kai who had only just realised his mistake.

"Huh? Oh." It was Tala's turn to grin. "Looks like your Kai isn't _'as sharp as always'_." Tala casually stated, waltzing into his room and flopping on the bed.

Bryan and Spencer looked at each other, before following. Ian gave Kai one last wide-eyed stare (Kai sniffing and folding his arms in reply) before heading inside as well. They took up their usual positions; Kai against the furthest wall from the rest of them, Tala lying on the bed, arms behind head, Ian sat on the edge of the desk, feet dangling above the floor, Spencer sat on the chair backwards, arms folded over the back of the seat and Bryan stood arms folded, weight shifted to his left leg.

They all stared at Tala expectantly, except Kai, who closed his eyes and folded his arms, head bowed. Tala tried to act like he hadn't noticed, staring at the ceiling with a silly grin slapped on his face. Bryan gave Spencer a look, who then cracked his knuckles.

Tala flinched and immediately glanced at Spencer.

"Get on with it." Spencer growled.

"Uh! Um, well... Uh, Kai! You tell them!" Tala panicked. Kai just sniffed and slid down the wall to sit cross-legged on the floor, showing no sign of speaking. "What a time for you to loose the Ryou act." Tala muttered.

"Ryou? Who's he?" Ian asked.

"He's Kai's alter ego." Tala explained, having a devious idea. "I'm afraid Kai has multiple personality disorder." He shook his head sadly. Kai cracked open one eye and glared at Tala.

"Multiple... what? Since when did Kai have even _one _personality? He's not exactly Mr. Personality normally!" Ian swung his legs, shaking his head.

"I haven't really. Tala's just being a prick." Tala frowned. A thought emerged in his head.

"I don't actually know _why _you became Ryou. You never told me." Tala said. Kai frowned, realising this was true.

"Uh, hello?" Ian started. "Enlighten me, please." Kai looked at them each in turn, thinking to himself. Finally, he sighed an explained about Ryou, skipping over some details that weren't important.

"Woah." Spencer finally muttered, staring off into space while he tried to comprehend all he had just been told. There was a silence. Soon after, Bryan started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's one load of bullshit!" he spluttered.

"Hmph." Kai muttered.

"Well. I wasn't expecting that." Ian said, his legs had long since stopped swinging. Tala was grinning madly.

"You missed out your kiss with Hilary, lover boy!" he added. Kai glared at Tala.

"YOU KISSED HILARY!" Spencer, Ian and Bryan shouted.

"No, she kissed me. Bitch." Kai mumbled. Ian gaped. Spencer and Bryan looked at each other. They nodded.

Bryan got up and moved into the bathroom while Spencer stood over Kai and cracked his knuckles. Kai stood up, trying to look as large as possible.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked, frowning.

"Giving him the 'Boris Treatment'." Spencer announced, grabbing Kai by the collar. The sound of running water could be heard in the bathroom.

"WHY? ARE YOU NUTS?" Tala yelped, regretting spragging on Kai. He scrambled off the bed and was restrained by Ian.

Kai growled. Spencer tried not to look phased by Kai's attitude. He tightened his grip and attempted to yank Kai into the bathroom. Kai stood his ground and grabbed onto Spencer's arm. The sound of running water stopped and Bryan came in to help Spencer.

Kai punched out at Spencer, but his fist was grabbed by Bryan who then folded it behind Kai's back. Kai struggled before kicking out. Again, it was restrained. This time by Ian. Soon, Bryan was holding Kai by the arms upside down and Ian was holding Kai's legs.

Kicking and struggling, Kai attempted to escape. When he nearly slipped from Ian's hands, Spencer took over with a much firmer grip on Kai's legs. Tala gaped at them, following the boys as they headed for the bathroom sink.

It was filled with water.

"Wait! You can't do that!"

"He's gone mad! Changing personalities? Kissing Hilary? This should sort him out." Spencer stated. They pushed Kai down onto his knees, so his head was next to the sink. They then made sure he couldn't escape and prepared to go. Kai's eyes were wide. He was all to familiar with the 'Boris Treatment'.

"3, 2, 1!" Ian counted down. When he said 'zero', they rammed his head into the water. Spencer held it under firmly. Bubbles of air started appearing madly. Then they slowed into an irregular pattern as Kai kept trying to lift his head up for air.

Tala watched, scared stiff with worry for his team mate. He had never had this done to him, but Bryan, Ian, Kai and Spencer had all received this type of punishment at the abbey. Apparently, some boys had actually drowned when Boris held them under for too long. It was brutal; something that shouldn't be done outside of the abbey.

"STOP!" He yelled.

"He needs sorting out!" Bryan snapped back. Spencer did not remove his grip. Kai kept struggling but the bubbles had stopped. His body heaved as he tried to take in air, but all it got was water. In the end, he started choking, the last bubbles escaping from his lips.

"Boris did this type of thing! Do you really want to end up like him?" Tala retorted. Kai's body stopped choking and went limp. Spencer's eyes widened. He didn't move. Tala darted forward and grabbed Kai. Spencer didn't try to stop Tala as he yanked Kai out.

The front flicks of Kai's hair were drenched. He lay on the floor, eyes closed. Tala watched his chest. It didn't move.

"Oh, god. KAI!" He shouted, panicked.

"What have we done?" Ian asked, staring down at Kai. Spencer kept watching, showing no sign of remorse. Bryan gaped at Kai.

They waited for something, anything. Finally, Kai coughed. Water spilled out of his mouth as he sat up, eyes wide with shock. Tala breathed out in relief as Kai panted furiously for a few seconds, trying to get the air to his lungs. His body heaved, water dripping off his chin. A couple of seconds later, he collapsed back on the bathroom tiles.

Tala stood up. He glared at Spencer before yanking Kai back into the bedroom and lying him down on the bed. Ian followed, guiltily while Bryan shifted his gaze from Ian to Spencer. They all trooped into the room, Spencer, Ian and Bryan took up their usual places, dismayed. Tala lay Kai down on the bed, using the sheets to wipe the water from his face and hair.

After a few awkward minutes, Kai's breathing normalised.

"From now on, 'Boris' Treatment's stay inside the abbey." Tala didn't even look up. He said it in a voice that dared them to argue.

"Sorry. I guess... we got carried away." Spencer admitted.

"You bet your arse you did." Tala growled.

They all took up the next few minutes in their own little worlds, thinking. Eventually, Kai sat up. He coughed a couple of times. Staring round the room, he looked past Tala's anxious expression and saw Spencer and Bryan watching him. Kai flinched. He didn't say anything, staring wide-eyed at Spencer.

"Uh... Kai. We're sorry." Spencer said. Kai's nose flinched. Then he felt Flash Dranzer in his pocket, burning with anger. This influenced Kai's next actions. His eyes glazed over, turning a vibrant purple. His mouth flat-lined and he glared at Spencer. Slowly, black smoke started pouring from his body.

The demolition boys reeled backwards. Kai stood, clenching his fists.

"No Kai!" Tala recognised Flash Dranzer's power. He stepped towards Kai. Kai's gaze moved towards him. His eyes flickered back to their original colour. He returned to his normal self and blinked.

"Ugh. That was close." He muttered.

"You bet your ass that was close!" Tala breathed out.

"Huh? Was that Flash Dranzer?" Spencer asked.  
"Yeah."

"Well then. We better get started." Ian grinned.

**AN- Yey! Another chapter! This was really a time filler. I'm having writers-block. Oh holy fudge. HELP!**


	15. Dare, Double dare or Kiss anyone?

There was a silence.

"Uh, Ian. Get started on what?" Tala spoke for them all.

"You said you can't control Flash Dranzer? Then let's train you to be able to." Ian grinned.

"No. Sorry. I promised Dranzer." Another silence.

"You... speak to your bit-beast?" Spencer asked.

"You don't?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." Bryan said dryly.

"Hmph." Kai sniffed.

Another silence followed.

"So... what exactly did Dranzer-" Spencer coughed, purposefully. "-say?" Kai growled, knowing they didn't believe him.

"She said that she was re-sealing Flash Dranzer and she also said... uh... never mind." Kai shook it off.

"So... what do we do now?" Spencer asked, resting his head on the wooden seat.

"Hehe. I have an idea," Bryan grinned, mysteriously. "Truth or dare anyone?"

"Oh yeah!" Ian beamed.

"Let's go!" Spencer said, getting up.

"No!" Tala and Kai said together.

"Why not?" Bryan pouted childishly.

"You remember last time?" Tala looked at Kai.

"Sure! It was a rate laugh!" Ian smirked at the memory.

"Not for us! We got put in the cellar for four hours!" Tala shivered.

"Oh yeah. Well, thanks for not spragging on us." Ian nodded sincerely. He snapped out of the sincere mode instantly after. "Right! I'll get a bottle! Oh, and no truth. That's just boring."

Kai and Tala shared a look, before sighing and giving in. Ian reached into his suitcase and took out a half empty bottle of something. He downed the rest and then placed it in the middle. Everyone sat round, Spencer and Bryan grinning with keen anticipation. Ian spun it once.

The bottle end swung round fast, before slowing and finally stopping on... Spencer. Spencer jumped up and punched the air. Ian spun it again; this time it landed on Kai. Kai growled with irritation. Spencer grinned harder, folding his arms and smirking down at Kai.

Before anyone could ask, Kai said 'Dare'. Spencer pointed one finger at Kai and spoke-

"I dare you... to order 3 bottles of larger, 4 vodkas, 5 shots, 6 cocktails and a bar of chocolate."

"Why?" Kai frowned.

"No good dare session is complete without booze."

"What's the chocolate for?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh." With that, Kai stood up, shaking his head. Mr Dickenson wasn't going to be happy; this all went on his bill because he had booked the hotel rooms for all the bladers. Kai made the phone call and ten minutes later, they were all crowded round the bottle for another round with the alcohol stood on a table behind them.

Ian spun the bottle. It landed on Bryan. He sat back and laughed, watching as the bottle spun again and landed on Tala. Tala looked absolutely terrified.

"No! Not Bryan! Your dares are just brutal!" Tala placed his head in his hands and groaned. Bryan laughed manically. Tala sighed and gave in.

"Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or promise? And remember, this is the Abbey version so there is no promise or truth, and command is the same thing as dare. That leaves dare, double dare and kiss."

"I've got a girlfriend... If she found out about me kissing one of you lot, that'd be awkward. So there's no kiss either."

"And if you drag me into this like last time, I'll fucking kill you." Kai stated simply.

"Fine. That sorts it!" Bryan laughed. "I dare you... to drink whatever cocktail I make for you!"  
"Oh god." Tala winced. Bryan scuttled off and prepared his own concoction of drinks. He brought back a glass of very odd looking liquid, handing it to Tala. Tala took it and eyed it suspiciously.

"Go on. Wimp." Bryan teased. Closing his eyes, Tala drunk it slowly. "And while he's doing that- oh, by the way, take it easy with that- we'll do another dare!" Bryan said, spinning the bottle again. It landed on Ian. Ian spun it again, grinning when it landed on Kai.

"I swear that bottles' fixed." Kai grumbled. "Dare."

"Alright! I dare you to stand up and sing... U smile by Justin Bieber, in a Justin Biebery voice!" Ian added as an afterthought. "I'll get the lyrics up on my laptop. And the music." Just then, a very drunk Tala joined the conversation.

"W-wait!" He mumbled. "I've got it on... my phone!" He droned, standing up and staggering over.

"God, Bryan! What did you put in that?" Spencer laughed.

"Not much. Tala's a lightweight." Bryan shook his head.

"Am not!" Tala frowned.

"Never mind that! Drunk or not, who as _Justin Bieber_ on their phone?" Kai asked.

"Shhut it, Kai-Kai!" Tala pouted, sitting down (or rather falling down) next to Kai in the circle. He got out his phone and played the song. "Go on then! Siiinng Kai-Kai!"

"You are seriously annoying when you're drunk." Kai grumbled.

By this time, Ian had the lyrics up on screen. Bryan took Tala's phone for him (Tala fell back and started giggling) and played the song. Ian signalled for Kai to stand up, holding out the laptop for him to see. Kai started. If there was one thing about Kai, he _never_ turned down a dare and he _always_ put full effort into a dare. Just to show he wasn't afraid.

**AN: Picture Kai singing this. It is hilarious! Make him go all girly etc. Lol. **He heightened his voice a bit, ruffling his hair to make a fringe over one eye. He even did the 'mmmm' bit at the beginning.

"Oh

Yeah  
Mmmm" instantly they all burst into laughter. Kai flicked his new fringe and flounced over to the bottles on the table. He took one and used it as a mic.

"I'd wait on you forever and a day" His voice was actually quite realistic.  
"Hand and foot  
Your world is my world  
Yeah  
Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
Any less than you should  
Cause baby" At this point, Kai pointed at a giggling Tala. Tala immediately winked flirtatiously at Kai.  
"You smile I smile (oh)  
Cause whenever  
You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey" Kai dragged Tala to his feet and started dancing along beside him.

"Your lips, my biggest weakness" Kai placed a finger on Tala's lips. Tala, looking very afraid at the same time as being overly excited, pouted and twirled one of his red flicks.  
"Shouldn't have let you know  
I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)

If you need me  
I'll come running" Kai switched over to Bryan. Bryan winked at him and licked his lips.  
"From a thousand miles away" Kai knelt down in front of him and flicked him nose.  
"When you smile I smile (oh whoa)" at this point, Kai did a solo in the middle of them all. He swayed his hips and kept flicking his fringe.  
"You smile I smile  
Hey

Baby take my open heart and all it offers  
Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
I won't ever hesitate to give you more  
Cause baby (hey)  
You smile I smile (whoa)" Kai started dancing in the middle of the circle.  
"You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile I smile  
I smile I smile I smile  
You smile I smile  
Make me smile baby

Baby you won't ever work for nothing  
You are my ins and my means now  
With you there's no in between  
I'm all in  
Cause my cards are on the table  
And I'm willing and I'm able  
But I fold to your wish  
Cause it's my command  
Hey hey hey

You smile I smile (whoa)  
You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile I smile  
I smile I smile I smile  
You smile I smile  
Oh

You smile I smile

You smile I smile" Kai held on the note, finishing with a last flick of his hair and a wink at Tala. Instantly after the music stopped, he sat down and shivered, running his hands through his hair to change it back to normal.

"Worst dare, ever. No doubt." He gagged.

"Not for us!" Bryan said from his place on the floor (rolling and clutching his sides). "Good one Ian!"

"Thanks!" Ian spluttered between laughter. The loudest laughing of them all was Tala. But Tala was drunk, so you could excuse him. Ish. Suddenly though, they all caught onto another voice laughing. They all turned to see the door slightly ajar. Tyson stood in the gap with his phone.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"You got that on camera, right?"

"Yep!" Tyson burst out into fits of giggles. When they died down, everyone could finally hear a soft, low, threatening noise coming from somewhere. It was Kai, growling and staring daggers at Tyson.

"Kai, you are excused." Ian said in a teacher like manor. Kai smirked and stood up.

"Thanks." Tyson stopped laughing. "Ima kill you, TYSON!" Kai roared, flinging open the door and chasing after Tyson. Spencer followed them to the door and laughed.

"Go on Kai! Kill him!"

"KILL?" Tyson screeched. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING SPENCER!"

"I know! Get over it! Nobody likes you, you freak-of-nature!" Spencer yelled after him. Everyone laughed. Tyson yelped as Kai got a little too close and continued to flee down the stairs.

Spencer shut the door behind them and sat back down.

"Well, this should be funny." Spencer grinned.

"Should we follow him?" Ian asked. Spencer thought about it.

"Yep." He announced, flying after the boys. Bryan and Ian followed. Tala was already knocked out on the floor.

Meanwhile, in Rei's room sat Max, Kenny, Hilary and Hiro. Hiro had arrived about the same time as the Blitzkrieg boys, making a slightly less dramatic entrance. The hugs between him and Tyson had lasted less than a minute before Tyson had gone off for food.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling noise coming from the corridor. Like footsteps running along. The noise was joined by frantic panting and a growl like a wolf. Everyone turned as the door flung open. Tyson ran in, cowering behind his brother.

"T-Tyson?" Hiro's eyebrows rose. Max and Rei dove behind the sofa when an angry looking Kai followed Tyson. He stood in the doorway, not looking at all out of breath-unlike Tyson.

"Hiro! Save me! Kai just chased me all around the hotel and he's out to kill me!" Hiro instantly stood protectively in front of Tyson.

"Piss off Kai. You have no business here." He narrowed his eyes at Kai. Rei and Max peered over the edge of the sofa, cautiously. Kai grinned.

"When did you get here?"

"Not long ago."

"You haven't been to the hair-dressers yet then?"

"No, why?"

"You should. Your hair's having a bit of a crisis." Kai shrugged. Hiro growled. Rei and Max gasped. Kenny crawled behind the sofa too and Hilary soon followed.

"Says you." Hiro folded his arms.

"Bring it, bad ass." Kai smirked. Hiro stepped forward. Kai instantly stepped to meet him, grabbed his pony tail and yanked him away from Tyson. Tyson quivered on the floor. Kai laughed and picked him up by the collar. Tyson's legs dangled off the floor, helplessly. Kai shook Tyson until a phone clattered to the floor.

Kai flung Tyson aside, picked up the mobile and removed the sim, memory card and battery. One by one, he crushed them under his feet. Tyson closed his eyes. Eventually, Kai smirked and walked out.

"Serves you right, Tyson." Kai said, slamming the door.

"Jeez he pisses me off!" As soon as Kai was gone, Tyson stood and punched the air. "One day, I'm going to seriously injure him!" Rei, Max, Hilary and Kenny burst out laughing.

"Yeah right."


	16. Races, Places and Chocolate Muffins?

**A/N: Yey! Ima back and burstin with new ideas (ish)!**

**Kiray Himawari- Inoo! Init! N yeah, I kinda wanted him to kill him but I figured that'd be a bit tooo serious. Also, I'd get a load of hate mail :O! You know, 'Why did you kill my darling Tyson' etc. Read what Spencer said! :D**

**Blitzkrieg boys are AWESOME!**

**Man I'm hyper.**

**Ash1692- Hiro might do _some _training but he's mainly here to support (and because I can't wait for Kai to totally PWN him!). And yes, Tala is such a lightweight. :D But you never know what Bryan put in that drink... O_O!**

**Desara- Short? Many people have been saying that. Sorry to disappoint, but they wont get much longer. I'm struggling as it is. Thanks though :D**

**InsanityRulez- Yeah, I've seen that bit. It nearly made me cry, and I don't cry easily. :( Awww! Poor Kai! Get rid of this new Ginka or whatever and BRING HIM BACK! :'(**

**Akane Yurika- Yes. Very scary! WHY WOULD I KILL KAI? HE'S AWESOME! :D Maybe in another fic. And even then I'd probably cry. Thanks for advice! Ima back now! Yey! *Thumbs up ***

**And yes! I'm back! Just in case you didn't know :D**

Kai waltzed down the corridor, swaggering with joy. That got all his muscles going! He couldn't wait to hit the streets and kick some ass! But he needed his crew behind him. Plus, Tala shouldn't really be left alone in his state.

He turned the corner to see the door to his room shut. He frowned. Opening the door and peeking through the door, Spencer, Ian and Bryan sat in their usual places. But... were they panting?

"You followed me, right?" Kai rolled his eyes, causing him not to see a red-headed teen splayed out on the floor in front of him. Tripping over Tala's body, he flew forward landing on his hands and knees. Spencer laughed.

All pride and joy gone, Kai growled and got to his feet. He was feeling irritated now.

"I've got a game." He grinned, an idea pushing all his anger aside. "Why don't we play ghosts?"

"Yeah!" Tala nodded enthusiastically.  
"You're not coming Tala. And neither are you Ian."

"What?" Both Tala and Ian frowned. "Why?"

"Tala, you're wasted. You're sure to bust our cover. Ian, you're CRAP at ghosts. Stay here and look after Tala."

"I'm not crap!" Ian protested.

"Sure." Bryan rolled his eyes. Kai grinned at Spencer and Bryan.  
"Let's go." He moved to the window, opening it and clambering onto the window ledge. He found a good foothold and used it to move to the next window. Bryan came out next, followed by Spencer. They moved towards the other end of the corridor where the Blade Breakers were gathered in Max and Tyson's room.

Kai came to the window next to them and signalled for silence. He then used 'the abbey sign language' to tell Spencer to go back inside and over to the door of Tyson and Max's room. He himself managed to climb across to the other side of the window, taking a sneak peek inside as he passed. Bryan positioned himself on a fire escape above the room.

Kai had seen all he needed to; Hiro and Tyson were at the far wall looking the other way, Hilary wasn't in their room, Rei and Max were sat on Tyson's bed and Kenny was sat on Max's bed. Perfect. The closest to the window was Max.

Kai quietly and slowly opened the window. He then moved away from the window and signalled for everyone to hide. Kai positioned himself above the window, out of sight as much as possible. He then crouched down, straying as close to the window as he dared- pretty close.

"A-whoooooooo!" He started low, raising his voice and finishing. It sounded like a wolf cry. He hid immediately after. The sound of quiet chatter had stopped. They had heard. After a few awkward seconds, it continued. Time for stage two.

Kai swapped places with Bryan. Bryan was amazing at 'ghosts'. He could use his blade to move things around in a room his blade wasn't even spinning in. That's why Kai, Bryan and Spencer were an excellent team to play 'ghosts'. Kai did the noises perfectly, Bryan made the visual effects and Spencer was fast and quiet. He could open a door and vanish from sight, making it look like it had opened on it's own accord.

Bryan silently got his blade spinning on a random jutting out brick out of sight from the window. He sent shock waves and wind gusts like daggers into the room. There were a few shocked noises in the room. It was Kai's turn.

"Awhooooooo! A-wo-wo wooooooooo!" He made wolf noises. He then changed pitches and screamed.

**Inside-**

"What the hell?" Tyson yelped as something invisible but sharp smashed into his shoulder. The curtains were bucking wildly, the bed sheets ripped and spilled out feathers onto the floor. Suddenly, there was a blood-curdling scream.

Hiro gasped. Rei's golden eyes widened and some of his former cat instincts cut in. He hissed and jumped down from the bed. Max just yelped and hid behind Hiro. Kenny hid under the blankets while Tyson hid behind Max.

"Ghosts!" He screamed. The door behind him creaked open, slowly. The wind stopped. The noises halted. Tyson cautiously leaned over to look who opened the door. There was no one there. He screamed like a girl and ran down the corridor.

**Outside-**

When Tyson screamed like a girl, Kai could no longer hold it in. He started laughing so hard, he lost his balance. He fell off from the fire escape barrier and plummeted down. He must have been used to falling by now, as he simply sighed and shook his head.

Twisting like a cat, he landed on his hands and feet with an 'oof'. He then leaned back onto the concrete and laughed. Bryan, who was at first shocked and scared for Kai, then used the fire escape stairs to run down to him, laughing.

"You idiot! You could have killed yourself!"

"I know! But at least I would have died laughing!" Kai started laughing again. He rolled on the floor clutching his stomach. "That was great!" He yelled out. Bryan looked up, hearing voices.

Tyson stood at the window with Hiro and Rei. A look of realisation dawned on their confused faces. This made Kai laugh even harder. Tyson, being a bit slow, finally got it.

"You! You were the ones who were doing that?" He shouted from above. Kai looked up, saw Tyson, remembered what mad him laugh in the first place and burst out into fresh tears of giggles. "Stop it!" Tyson pouted. "It wasn't scary."

"Yeah? Then why were you pissing yourselves?" Kai choked, not believing Tyson in the slightest.

"We weren't!"

"Yeah right." Kai got up. He smirked at Tyson. "Admit you were scared."

"No."

"Admit it, or I'm coming to get you." Kai jumped onto a skip, using it to propel him towards a window ledge. He hung there, watching Tyson. Tyson stepped back, obviously terrified. "ADMIT IT!" Kai swung once more, and then again till he landed on the fire escape above Tyson. Tyson flinched. His eyes widened.

"Okay! I was scared!" He yelped, running off. Kai grinned triumphantly.

"He's a crap liar. His eye brow twitches when he's not telling the truth."

"Nope. It doesn't. That's just what he does when he's terrified."

"That's what he does whenever he sees Kai."

"Exactly."

Spencer appeared in Tyson's place and looked down. He raised his eyebrows at Kai, clambering out onto the windowsill. Then, he surprised everyone by leaping out into the air. Hiro, Rei and Max yelped and Hilary screamed. Kai looked up and grinned while Bryan shook his head.

Spencer landed with a loud thud and stood up.

"What the hell you doing down here? What happened to the game?"

"Kai ruined it. He started laughing when Tyson screamed and then fell off the wall." Bryan rolled his eyes. "And what's with the dramatic entrance?"

"Hmph." Spencer to a leaf out of Kai's book and just sniffed.

"Sorry I ruined it." Kai smirked. "But that was hilarious."

"Yeah. Even I heard it." Spencer grinned.

"Hey Hiro!" Kai called. "Your brother's a prick!"

"And so are you!" Bryan added. Hiro steamed at that while Kai and Bryan high fived. All three ran laughing back into the Hotel.

"Let's get Tala and Ian and make some trouble!" Bryan grinned.

"Fire style." Spencer said, with absolute seriousness. Kai and Bryan looked at each other fearfully.

"Uh, Spencer... We don't set fire to things any more." Kai broke the news.

"Why not? I still do. What's wrong with it? Is it no fun any more?" Spencer didn't get it.

"Yeah, it's fun but..." Kai trailed off, hoping Spencer would understand.

"What? You chicken?" Wrong.

"As if!" Kai snapped.

"Then why?"

"Uh, we don't want to get arrested." Bryan said dryly and simply. Spencer sniffed.

By this time, they had arrived at the lift and Bryan pressed the button. Kai frowned.

"What you doing? You got no legs or something?" Bryan turned and frowned.

"Why not?"

"There's no wonder you were the slowest at the abbey. Your freakin' lazy!"

"We're not at the abbey any more! And I was NOT the slowest!"

"Out of the lot of us you were. Your blade is fast but you sure ain't."

"Yeah. Kai was the fastest, followed by me, Tala when he could be bothered, then Ian then you."

"Goes to show the blade doesn't always reflect the blader." Kai mused.

"Well duh!" Bryan rolled his eyes. "Kai doesn't spout fire, I don't shoot out invisible air daggers, Tala's not cool WHAT-SO-EVER and-"

"Shut it. And Spencer, your third fastest. Tala is faster than you."

"AS IF! That little shit is NOT faster than me!" Spencer snapped.

Just then, Tala was coming down the stairs with Ian. He heard the conversation and immediately butted in.

"Whose a little shit?"

"YOU!" Spencer growled. "Since when is HE faster than ME?"

"I always have been! Get over it!"

"Oh yeah? Then lets have a race!"

"Fine!"

"From the hotel to that bakery Kai loves so much!"

"I do not!" Kai flushed, irked.

"You got it!"

"Marks, set, GO!" Ian grinned, not being serious. But the two of them obviously _were _serious because they set off at a sprint. Kai and Ian sighed.

The two were out and gone in milliseconds, chasing and pushing down the street, drawing attention from confused on-lookers. Kai had decided to show the up 'the children' long ago and was catching up fast. Bryan thought for a second then said,

"Ah, what the hell." and fled after them. Ian stayed behind knowing it was fruitless to try and beat them. Bryan spotted a blur in front of him and realised it was Kai. Ian face-palmed and started jogging to catch up with Bryan, who had instantly given in.

Spencer had gained a little lead in the beginning but Tala was shortening that gap as they neared the Bakery. Tala was just about to pass Spencer, when a shape flew past him like lightning.

"KAI? HOW THE-" He started. Kai disappeared into the Bakery followed by an exasperated pair of Russians. It was a draw. They were just heading inside when Kai was heading out, clutching a chocolate muffin.

"Chocolate muffin. File and save." Muttered Spencer. Kai glared at him and happily started nibbling at the fluffy chocolate sponge. He managed to eat the whole muffin without spilling a speck or getting a single crumb around his mouth. Bryan gawked.

"What? You never seen someone eat a muffin?"

"No. I've never seen _you _eat a muffin!" Bryan said, shamelessly.

"Get a life."


	17. Double Kicks and Bryan's Death Wish

The boys headed back, to be met with a furious Hiro. Hiro stood wearing his new red sunglasses and arms guards like a 'demented ninja' as Kai put it. Bryan replaced the word with 'Retarded' and Spencer said it was 'Naff'. He was then met with some strange looks from the rest of the boys.

"Where have you been?"

"Out." Kai, the spokesman on this occasion, tried to walk past Hiro, but he moved into Kai's path. Bad move.

"Where?"

"Scotland."

"No, really. Where have you been?"  
"The Bakery. To get some muffins." Kai said truthfully. Hiro spat.

"Right. Fine. If your not going to tell, I'll just have to tell Mr Dickenson later."  
"Alright."

"He'll be angry." Hiro pointed out.

"Face, look BOTHERED?" Tala pointed to his blank face.

"Immature brat." Hiro sniffed, looking down on Tala.

"Awwrr. That's not a nice thing to say about Tyson!"

"I wasn't talking about Tyson and you know it." Hiro frowned. Kai stuck out his tongue childishly.  
"Excuse me mister, you seem to be wearing sunglasses indoors! That's not normal. Do you need a speckle eye doctor to give you some medicine?" Tala fluttered his eye lashes at Hiro innocently.

"No need." Interrupted Kai. "I can fix them with this!" He held up one fist. "Want my speckle treatment?" He held up the other.

"Piss off. You're immature, the lot of you."

"Why thank you, old man. Your very kind!" Bryan patted Hiro on the head and then skipped (literally) to the lift and pressed the button. The boys followed him, Kai giving Hiro a special kiss on the cheek and skipping (again, literally) towards Bryan.

"We've already had this conversation. You can walk." Kai took Bryan by the collar and dragged him up the first few steps before Bryan flicked him off and nudged him playfully. Kai nudged him back and sent him flying into Tala, who crashed into the wall.

"Ouch! That frickin' hurt." Tala pushed Bryan back. Bryan collided with Kai, who didn't move an inch. Kai scowled and moved one leg into Bryan's path, sending him flying. Tala started laughing, only to be decked by Spencer.

"That was your fault as well." Spencer muttered.

"Now, now, children. Behave yourselves." Ian smiled.

"Hey, I've been thinking." Bryan picked himself up from the floor and caught up with them.

"Oh god." Kai said.

"I see the wheel is spinning, but the hamster looks dead." Spencer muttered.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." Ian patted Bryan on the head and continued walking. Bryan rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean what Dranzer said. You've been disobeying her. I bet she's pretty pissed off right now." Kai froze. No one could see his face. They instantly stood behind Spencer for protection. "What I mean is, uh-" Stuttered Bryan. "Dranzer told you to be Ryou, not Kai."

"Oh yeah!" Tala came out and pointed at Kai mockingly. "Ha ha! You totally forgot." Kai made a subtle move of his fist and Tala yelped and returned to his position behind Spencer. As Kai turned, Spencer tried to back away, crashing into Ian. But as Kai's face was revealed, they saw he was laughing. They all frowned.

"I haven't forgot. Ryou's going to have some fun tomorrow." he grinned. Then, he turned back and continued walking.

"Tomorrow?" Bryan repeated.

"Fun?" Tala asked.

"Uh-oh." They both said together.

"I just hope Tyson is far enough away." Spencer muttered. Kai heard and answered him,

"No, no." Kai held one finger in the air. "Tyson's part of my plan." Tala got out his phone to warn Tyson, but Kai growled slowly. Tala put it away nervously.

They got to the second floor and watched as Kai took a key from his pocket and unlocked a completely new door.

"Uh, Kai?" Tala started.

"I do have my own room now I'm Kai."

"Yeah, but. When did you get the key?"

"It's actually the Hotel's second floor master key that opens _all_ the doors. Hiro had it so I confiscated it from him. It's not like I want him barging in whenever he likes."

"I don't know what's worse. You, or Hiro."

"Hiro of course. You'll be able to see me most of the time because I'll be Ryou, where as Hiro doesn't usually do training with the rest of us so he could barge in when you're not there. If you want to lock me out, put a chair under the handle or something. You know what to do."

From this speech, Tala could gather quite a bit of information. Apparently, they were going to be doing a bit of training with Ryou and it looked like Ryou wasn't planning of doing a runner. And it also meant that the reason Kai had kissed Hiro was to take the key from the chain around his neck.

That kind of made sense. Kai didn't _usually_ go around kissing people whenever he felt like it.

While Tala was thinking, Kai had already vanished into his room and locked the door. He put a chair under for good measure. Waiting for the sound of the other boys doors closing, he grinned. Tala appeared a few minutes later and knocked on his door. Kai opened it a crack.

"Your bags, sir." Tala handed Kai his bag and then waved goodbye jauntily as Kai slammed the door in his face. Kai moved the chair back into place and took out his Ryou stuff. He got out the dye- nearly empty. _Must remember to get some more_. He thought. He put it on and then stopped. It was missing something.

He flicked his hair into different styles before finally stopping and thinking to himself. In the end, he decided on an ear ring. He took out a silver stud he usually wore for school (when he went) and put it in. It looked better, but Kai still thought something was missing from his look.

In any case, he got changed into his Ryou clothes and got out his phone. Switching it on, he saw he had a couple of messages. One from Mr Dickenson, reminding him about the training and one from Tyson. A chain mail. He replied by saying a few threatening words, before sighing and looking out of the window.

He was surprised to see it was dark already. Looking at his phone clock, it said it was now well past nine. Kai rolled his eyes and laid down to catch a bit of sleep. He managed to get in a few hours and woke at one in the morning.

Kai smiled. It was Ryou's time to party. Silently, he slipped out from his bedroom window and ran out into the night.

Max glared at Tyson from his bed. The boy was snoring louder than usual, which Max then decided was because of his very traumatic day-mostly down to Kai. Tyson breathed in and out... in and out... again and again. Finally, Max snapped.

"ARGGHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" He yelled and jumped up from his bed. Tyson didn't even flinch. "TYYSSOONN!" Max jumped up and down so that his springs creaked dangerously loud. Tyson snuffled before continuing snoring. "TTYYYYSSON!" Max screamed and ran over to Tyson's sleeping form. He started battering his shoulder until Tyson woke up with a start.

"Whaaaaa!" Tyson's arms flailed and he fell out of bed. Max stepped back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, I couldn't take your snoring!" Max fell back onto his bed. "It's so annoying!"

"Hey! Don't just attack people in their sleep! I thought it was Kai!" Tyson clutched his heart. "I nearly died!"

"No... Kai would kill you slowly and painfully. If it was him, you'd know about it." Max rolled onto his back. He yawned and then took a quick shower. Tyson tried to get to sleep again but failed miserably. He got changed and picked up his Blade from his bedside table.

Max appeared out of the bathroom fully clothes and clutching his own Blade.

"Let's go kick some English ass!" Tyson punched the air.

"Yey." Max said sarcastically, weakly raising a fist.

"Oh come on. Lighten up!"  
"It's not the 'Kicking English butt' I'm miserable about. It's the amount of time it's going to take you to eat breakfast since your so hyped up today."

"I'll be quick. I promise."

"How quick is quick?"

"Ummm..."  
"Don't bother. It'll only depress me more."

Max met Rei and Hilary downstairs. Hilary was looking pretty thoughtful. She'd been like that ever since she'd come to England. Maybe that bash on the head did a bit of damage after all.

"Hey Hils. Are you feeling okay?" Hilary looked up into Max's eyes. She nodded slowly.

"I'm... fine."

"Alright. If you say so." Max turned to Rei, who grinned back at him.

"Tyson's almost done. That means we can find some good bladers and have a bit of fun!" Rei smiled, revealing his cat-like fans.

"Yeah! Draciel can't wait to get going!"

"But where's Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys?"

"Out. They won't care. They do their own training and-" Suddenly, Tala stepped into the café. Bryan, Spencer and Ian followed soon after. Rei, Max and Hilary looked up. Tyson continued eating until he felt a hand cover his nose. He spluttered and spat out his food, trying to breath.

"You're a funny guy, Tyson." Spencer laughed.

"You! You just stopped me from breathing!" Tyson coughed.

"I no! Isn't that funny!" Spencer grinned.

"Yep. Sure is!" Bryan joined in, grabbing Tyson's neck. Tyson immediately yelped and scrambled under the table. Bryan laughed and sat in Tyson's place, finishing off what Tyson had left. Tyson didn't dare argue. Instead, he shuffled under the table and reappeared next to Hilary. Hilary didn't even glance up from her coffee.

"So, you guys. Where's Kai?" Rei asked the Blitz boys.

"Dunno. He moved out at about 1 this morning."

"1?"

"Yeah. Kai tends to head out early when he's in the mood to mess around."  
"M-mess around?" Tyson gulped.

"Yeah, you know. Set fire to things, kill people he doesn't like... the usual."

"K-kill?"

"You say he went out at one? How do you know?" Rei asked.

"We keep tabs on him now and then. Just so he doesn't go on one of his rampages." Tala explained.

"Rampages?"

"He used to do them all the time at the Abbey. EVERYONE, including Boris, stays away from Kai on one of his rampages. They ended up sedating him to send him off to do-do land."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So, was he on a rampage?"

"Of course not. You'd know if he was. It's almost as though he _wants _you to know he's coming. And if he was, we'd be off after him right now."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

Bryan took out a sedative dart with a sealed cap from his pocket. "Precautions, precautions." Tala glanced around nervously.

"Put that away Bryan!" He said through gritted teeth. Bryan put it away, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Lighten up a bit. Remember what Kai said." The last bit he said in a whisper. It lit Tala's face up no end. The thought of going back to the old days and having Kai back with them again, having fun and creating mayhem, thrilled all of the Blitz boys. Because, let's face, you can't have fun without Kai, just like you can't have fun without any of the others.

Bryan was the brutal one but was also childishly playful and would do almost anything for a laugh back at the Abbey. Spencer was the strong one with short bursts of speed and again, would do anything for a good laugh.

Where as, Tala was the childish one, that often took lead of the situation if Kai wasn't there and helped out with the planning. He often came up with the ideas. Ian was the main planner and the tech guy who made sure their chances of getting caught were low.

And finally Kai. The scariest one and the most brutal. He was the leader by nature and the quiet one. Also, he was extremely fast, strong and was the bravest of the lot. Even Boris was scared of him.

"That is going to be great." Tala sighed, coming out of his thoughts. "Back to the good old days." Tyson and Max shared an awkward look. Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair appeared in the doorway, smiling at Tala. Tala gaped at her. She quickly ran over to Tala and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry! My phone ran out of battery, and Charlotte asked if I could stay over, and I tried to phone you on her phone, but you were busy, and so I decided that you wouldn't mind and I stayed over anyway, and then I ended up staying for longer than I expected and-"

"It's alright! You can do things without my permission when ever you like!" Tala laughed. Carly smiled with joy and planted her lips on Tala's. "But I was kind of worried."

"Awwrr! You're so sweet!" Carly hugged him again. Tala nearly fell off his chair. When she pulled away, Tala grabbed a chair and dragged it next to him. Carly shuffled it closer and sat down, resting one dainty hand around his shoulders.

"Oh! It's your friends! Um, Tyson, Max, Rei and... Kenny's not here? And what a great surprise! Hi guys!" Carly greeted Bryan and Spencer. Ian was already deep into his work. Bryan rolled his eyes; he had never liked Carly at all.

"Hi guys!" He imitated under his breath in a high pitched, none-Carly-like way. Tala heard him and kicked him under the table. Bryan winced and kicked him back. Tala wasn't expecting it and grunted as the pain came to him.

"Oh Tala! What's wrong?" Carly gasped and bent down to see Tala's face. Tala sent a death-stare towards Bryan and then sat up.

"I bashed my leg on the table." Tala frowned.

"Awwrr! Poor you! Are you okay?" Carly put her arm around Tala and didn't remove her gaze from his.

"Yep. I'm fine." Tala grunted, sitting back properly in his chair. Bryan grinned childishly, innocently, driving Tala towards the edge. Tala growled.  
"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to get some ice?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." There was an awkward silence.

"So. Are you training today?" Max made conversation.

"Uh, depends. Kai says he's got something planned." Bryan replied.

"Okay. Do you know what?"

"Nope." Spencer said.

"Could you find out?" Tyson asked.

"Nope." He repeated.

"Why not?" Tyson pouted.  
"This is Kai we're talking about."

"Oh yeah."

"But Ryou called me earlier. Apparently he wants to do something today." Tala announced.

"Do you know what?"

"Nope."

"Could you find out?" The conversation seemed to repeat itself.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"This is Kai's _brother_ we're talking about." Tala repeated.

"But I thought they were nothing alike?"

"Hm." was all Tala said.

"Ryou? Whose he?" Carly asked Tala.

"Kai's brother."

"Kai? You mean the sneaky one with blue triangles on his face?"

"Shark-fins actually."

"Oh, okay. But someone should tell him he looks like he looks childish with them." Everyone except Carly looked at each other.

"If I wanted to commit suicide, that's what I'd do." Bryan finally said.

"Why? Would he be annoyed?"

"Yup."  
"Well that's a bit self-centred."

"Nope. That's Kai for you." Ian finally looked up from his laptop.

"Hm." Carly mumbled.

Tala felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered it before the ring tone even started. The screen said 'Unknown Caller'.

"Hello?" Tala muttered.

"Hey, It's me." A voice replied.

"Dad?" Tala asked.

"Shut up. You're not funny." A very Kai-like voice responded.

"Oh, so it is you-"

"Don't!" Kai interrupted.  
"Huh?"

"Don't say my name!"

"Why not?"  
"Why do you think I took the trouble of typing 144 in front of your number?"

"I dunno."

"You dumb ass."

"Yeah, yeah. So why?"

"Bring everyone to the park. I've got some ass to kick!" Then Kai hung up.

"Whaaaa?" Tala frowned.

"What happened?" Ian asked.

"Ryou wants to meet up in the park. Now."

"I thought you didn't like Ryou?" Tyson asked.

"Shut up. I have my reasons.  
"What reasons?" Tyson pestered further. Tala stood up and walked over to Tyson. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted his feet off the floor.

"Would you shut your trap?"

"Y-yes!"

"You're such a brat." Tala threw Tyson onto the floor and walked over to the door. "He invited us all. Come on, it should be fun!" Tala said over one shoulder. Bryan, Spencer and Ian followed instantly, out of habit, and Max and Rei slowly nodded and trailed after them. Carly glanced nervously at Tyson before hurrying off and linking arms with Tala.

Tyson stumbled to his feet and ran after them. All the Blitzkrieg boys were grinning manically. Yes, this should be fun.

**AN: There you go! A longer one! It was almost 3,000, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffie :D**


	18. Wanna take a dip?

**Bing-**

We on our way xxx

_A message from Tala. They're coming. Great._ Kai replied saying-

Oi. What's with the kisses, queer boy?

**Bing-**

Fuck off.

Kai-

You.

**Bing-**

Nice comeback, genius.

Kai-

So are they suspecting?

**Bing-**

Nope. This is Tyson we're talking about.

Kai-

Point.

**Bing-**

So what you planning?

Kai-

You ever seen 'Help, help! My house is on fire'?

**Bing-**

No. Why? O-O

Kai-

Me neither. I made it up. And what's with the O-O?

**Bing-**

Never mind, 17th century oldie.

Kai-

Just get over here. I'm getting bored.

**Bing-**

Yes, sir.

About two minutes later, Kai heard the sound of chatter and he took out Flash Dranzer. It had no bit-beast, thanks to Dranzer, but Kai was sure he could still kick Tyson's ass.

He dragged a hand through his hair, admiring his new silver streak that ran from above his right eye, all the way up that particular spike of black hair. _That _was what was missing. He had also shaved two stripes into his left eye brow. He now wore a silver dog-tag with an inscription written in Japanese. Translated to English, it literally says 'Bull crap'. Kai found this funny.

He opened one eye and saw Tala leading everyone to the bey stadium about 100meters off. Kai sat up, grinning. Time to party. He glanced at the tree to his right. Then he looked back at the others. They had their backs turned. He took that moment to sneak up the tree, get to the top branches and then jump across the the lamp post peaking through the branches.

The lamp post rocked dangerously for a few seconds. Kai dangled one leg over the side, and rested his elbow on the knee of his other leg.

"Hey, fat guy!" he called. Everyone turned around. "What's your name again? Tyson?" Tyson looked very indignant. He looked around frantically.

"FAT? You talking to me?"

"Yeah! So you are Tyson!"

"What do you want, Ryou? Where are you?"

"You remembered my name! I'm touched!" Ryou clutched his heart. Bryan, Tala, Spencer and Ian looked at each other, then immediately search the air and found Ryou. They looked at each other again and grinned.

"Hey Tyyyssson!" Ryou called. "Up heeere!" Tyson looked up and his eyes flew wide open when he saw Ryou.

"Hey! That's dangerous! What do you think your doing?"

"I'm having fun! Why don't you join me?"

"Get lost!"

"Why don't we bey battle?"

"Bey battle? Sure! Bring it on!"

"I know, I'll take all three of you lot on at once!"

"WHAT?" Max, Rei and Tyson screeched at once.

"Cool!" Tala punched the air. "Oops." He said when everyone looked at him.

Tyson took out his blade.

"No! Why not just me?" Tyson challenged. Ryou stood up on the pole. He sighed and jumped down, his hair rippling, silver streak glistening.

"Woah. Nice new streak." Tala complimented. Ryou frowned in a Kai-like way. The word 'queer' formed on his lips but he didn't make any actual sound. Tala rolled his eyes.

"So, Tala. This is your girlfriend?" Ryou signalled to Carly, who clung to Tala's shoulder like a limpet. "She's cute."

"Oi! Stop hitting on my babe!" Tala frowned.

"So this is Ryou? Kai's brother? Looks exactly like him... are you twins?" Carly asked, looking Ryou up and down.

"Uhh, no. I'm... older by a year."

"Older? Really? How old?" Ryou tapped his nose secretively.

"Not telling. I'll let you guess."

"What star sign are you?"

"Star...sign?" Ryou frowned again.

"Yeah. Your S.T.A.R. S.I.G.N."

"What's that?"

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Tyson suddenly filtered into the conversation.

"I'm sorry, what? I wasn't listening." Ryou blinked.

"YOU! YOU! YOU!"

"I, I, I?"

"Arrgh! Let's just get this over with." Tyson growled.

"What?" Ryou looked puzzled.

"THE BEY MATCH!" Tyson yelled. Ryou was really annoying him.

"Oh yeah... I forgot. Alright. Let's do it." Lazily, Ryou took out Flash Dranzer and his launcher. Everyone gathered round the Bey stadium, waiting for the action to begin. Ryou turned away from the dish, loading his blade. Tyson prepared for launch.

"You ready?"

"Sure."

"3-" Ryou started running away from the Bey stadium. Tyson frowned.

"2!" Ryou continued the count down. He headed straight for the lamp post he stood on earlier. Confused, Tyson continued.

"1!" Ryou leapt into the air, pushing off from the lamp post and doing a backwards flip into the air, flying back over the gawking group and launching when he was directly above Tyson's spinning blade.

Flash Dranzer pummelled straight into Dragoon, instantly knocking Dragoon out of the stadium.

"What?" Tyson gasped. After a few seconds, Bryan and Spencer burst into fits of giggles.

"The great Tyson Granger, fallen by a random street blader with no bit-beast!" Bryan spluttered. Tyson frowned.

"No... bit-beast?"  
"Hadn't you heard? He lost it a few days ago."

"Lost it? How?" Tyson looked at Rei and Max, glad to see they were both as confused as him.

"I dunno. Ask him." Bryan shrugged. Everyone turned to Ryou, who was watching a butterfly fly straight for his nose, making him go cross-eyed. He blinked when he noticed it had gone quiet.

"Huh?"

"How did you loose Flash Dranzer?" Tyson cut straight in.

"Loose? What's the usual way people lose them?" Ryou questioned.

"They don't put full effort into a battle." Rei reminisced, remembering when he lost Drigger.

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Who were you against?" Tyson frowned. He couldn't imagine this guy not putting full effort into a fight.

"That silent guy who paints on his own face." There was a silence as everyone tried to put the description with a face of someone they knew. One by one, it dawned on them. First Tala, then Ian, Spencer, Bryan and Carly. Next came Hilary, Rei, Max, and finally, the one and only Tyson.

"Oh! Kai!" He announced. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. Your launch is crap." Ryou changed the subject in a flash.

"WHAT?"

"For Dragoon to pick up speed, you need some type of run up. Then, to make sure it doesn't spin in the same spot for those first few seconds when you regain balance, you need to enter at an unusual point in the dish, without crashing out the other side."

"Okay... Like this?" Tyson stepped back a few paces. He then ran for the dish, taking off from his right foot and spinning 180. Waiting for the dish to come under him, he prepared to launch. His blade crashed into the dish, skidding for a while before turning and starting it's circle of the dish.

Ryou tapped his chin. "Hmmm." He said. "Yeah, but-"

"Ouch!" Tyson yelped when he landed and fell to the floor.

"That." Ryou nodded.

Ryou taught Tyson the best way to do it, going over each step with him. While Tyson then practised it, Ryou moved on to Rei. He taught him how to feign attacks and then attack when his opponent was least expecting it. Max was taught a way of switching his blades angle at the last possible second to cause damage to the other persons blade.

Once all three bladers were happy, Ryou stepped back and sighed. Tala, Bryan and Spencer stepped next to him.

"It's been a looong day." Bryan muttered, placing and arm round Ryou's shoulder. Spencer put an arm round the other. Instantly, Ryou tensed. "Well, I'm sure you'd like to relax. Why not take a swim?" Bryan and Spencer lifted Ryou as Tala grabbed his legs. Ryou struggled and growled as threateningly as possible.

"Let go!" Ryou kicked out at Tala. Bryan laughed.

"Don't you want a swim?" Tala pouted.

"Get lost!"

"Awwr, come on. It'll be fun!"  
"I'll chuck your girlfriend in!" Ryou warned.

"You wouldn't." Tala stopped.

"I would." The pause lasted a few minutes. Eventually, Bryan yanked Ryou away from Tala and carried on walking to the river. With his legs now free, Ryou managed to kick Spencer in the face. They reached the bank and Ryou frantically tried to stop the boys from pushing him in.

Ryou was centimetres from the water, when they heard footsteps and a panting sound. Bryan turned his head to see Hilary charging after them.

"No!" she yelled, jumping onto Spencer's back. She wrestled with him, trying to grab his hair. In surprise, Spencer let go of Ryou. Ryou took the opportunity to bolt.

"No!" Spencer cursed.

Spencer, Bryan and Tala slapped their foreheads. Twenty minutes later, they saw Kai on the bridge, wearing Kai's clothes and with his hair back to normal.

"Alright. We need to find out what makes Kai tick." Tala whispered, glancing up at Kai who was sat several meters above him on the bridge wall, dangling his feet precariously over the water.

"What? Why?" Bryan asked, surprised at the sudden change of subject.

"Because Kai thinks he can do what he wants, when he wants. If we find out what makes him tick, we can figure out how to change that."

"Oh." Bryan muttered, unconvinced. He shifted his gaze from Tala up to Kai, who had his eyes closed and was using his arms to keep himself upright. It looked to them like he was sunbathing.

"So, what do we do?" Spencer said, quite loudly.

"Shush!" Tala put his finger frantically to his lips. Kai opened one eye suspiciously, glaring down at them. "Don't tell Tyson!" Tala tried to trick Kai into believing they were talking about Tyson.

Kai narrowed his eye and then shut it, returning to his previous position. From their place on the banking by the side of the river, the Blitzkrieg boys breathed out silently.

"You idiot." Muttered Bryan to Spencer.

"Right, anyway. How are we gonna find out what makes Kai tick?" Spencer changed the subject.

"Well, what makes normal teenage boys tick?"

"I wouldn't say Kai's normal." Spencer said, glancing at the person in question.

"Well, it's a start." Tala sniffed, thinking.

There was an awkward silence where all the boys thought for a while.

"Girls." Bryan finally announced.

"Hehe..." Tala snickered, conjuring up a plan in his devious mind.

"Who the heck is gonna dare flirt with Kai?" Bryan frowned.

"I'll just ask Hilary." Tala shrugged, as if it was perfectly simple.

He came back minutes later with a bruise on his forehead.

"That's a no then." Spencer grinned.

"Hmph." Tala sniffed.

"That's right, talk like Kai, think like Kai." Bryan laughed.

At that moment, a small, blonde haired girl walked past the boys. She was about seventeen and very pretty. All the Blitzkrieg boys turned to watch her. Tala turned back round, smiling evilly. Spencer and Bryan shook their heads, eyes wide.

"No, Tala." Spencer tried to say, but Tala was already heading after her.

"I've gotta watch this." Bryan muttered. He rolled onto his stomach, head propped up by his hands, watching Tala trying to bribe the beautiful girl into flirting with Kai.

"Sure!" They heard her say. Bryan's mouth dropped open. Spencer looked utterly bemused and his eyes followed Tala back to their spot on the banking.

"What the heck did you say to her?" He asked.

"I told her Kai fancied her, but was too shy to say so. She's gone to try and get him to ask her out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I gave her a fiver." Tala added.

"Oh, right. That explains it."

All three boys watched intently as the girl swayed up to Kai, stopping next to him and perching on the wall beside him. She started talking to him sweetly. Kai opened one eye. Upon seeing her, he opened the other and looked at her slightly in surprise.

"He's hooked!" Whispered Tala, cupping his hands round his eyes like binoculars. The girl continued to talk, wriggling up beside Kai. Kai watched her, narrow eyed. The blonde said something, flicking a curl over one slim shoulder.

Kai said something back and turned back to his sunbathing. The girl paused, taking in what he said. Then her mouth opened and she got up angrily. She walked off, letting her short skirt flutter behind her.

"Uh oh. Mayday, mayday!" Tala announced, removing his binoculars.

"Euston, we have a problem." Bryan agreed, watching the girl storm over to them.

"That _boy_ just insulted me! He is a total bastard, you know that?"

"What did he say?" Tala asked.

"I said, I wanna give myself to you, baby. You know, flirting like you said."

"Woah..." Spencer muttered. "How the fuck did he turn that down?"

"I think we found out what makes Spencer tick." Bryan mumbled.

"And _he_ said, I'm sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts." The girl finished, hands on hips in annoyance. After a few seconds, she flounced off.

"Uh... what about my fiver?" Tala asked.

"Drop it." Spencer advised.

Tala ignored him and chased after the girl. Seconds later, he returned with a red mark across one cheek.

"You idiot." Bryan rolled his eyes. Several minuets passed.

"You think... that Kai is... you know." Spencer started.

"Come on, spit it out Spencer." Tala said.

"You know... Gay." Spencer muttered.

"Hmm..." There was an awkward silence.

"Maybe." Bryan finished.

"How do we find out?" Tala asked. Bryan and Spencer both looked at him.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." Tala shook his head.

"Go on. This was your stupid idea in the first place."

"No."

"Come on!" Bryan encouraged.

"No.  
"Are you chicken?"

"Yes."

"I'll give you a fiver." Spencer said, waving a note in Tala's face.

"Hmm..." Tala opened one eye to watch it flutter.

"Tenner?" Another note joined it.

"Twenty." Tala bargained.

"Fifteen."

"Done." Tala nodded.

Spencer handed over the money and then watched Tala stand up.

"Oh, wait. I just realised what I've done."

"You can't back out now."

"Shit."

"Go on."

Tala walked tentatively up to Kai. He glanced nervously back at Bryan and Spencer. They egged him on silently. Kai opened one eye as Tala sat down on the bridge beside him. As Tala opened his mouth to speak, Kai moved his arm up to Tala's shoulder.

"Bingo!" Spencer whispered.

"We've got him now!" Bryan grinned triumphantly.

Tala looked quite startled. Especially when Kai revealed the true purpose of his actions and pushed Tala off the bridge and into the water.

"Oops." Spencer muttered. Bryan started laughing.

"Hey! Bryan!" Bryan growled in annoyance as he heard Carly come running up behind them. "Have you seen Tala?"

"Yup." Bryan nodded.

"Where?"

"Kai just pushed him into the river."

"WHAT?" Carly screeched, spotting that this was true. A red-head emerged from the water, panting. "TALA! MY DARLING!" Carly fled to the waters edge while Spencer laughed, Bryan smirked and Kai shouted down to Tala 'You're queer!' and then waltzing off somewhere else.

**AN: Actually, this last section I had pre-written for another story. I'm sorry if it doesn't flow :D Okay, last bit of funny business. I'm planning to take them all roller blading with some English lasses- should have some more humor. Then, I have a plot for that evening back at the hotel. Dramatic Tyson and Kai moment. :D Not written it yet but it's planned out. Okay, hope you like!**


	19. Black ops, MarioKart and 3, 2, 1 FIRE!

**AN: Right. Oookay. Back to seriousness (ish) as it should start getting interesting now. If you want, skip over the team names etc. Just skip to Demo boys. There's not much change really. Although there is _one _ dramatic change...**

**Thanks to my AWESOME reviewers. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**To show my appreciation, I'm going to pick one or two (maybe more) people who review and fill in the section below to appear in the story in about five days time, story-wize. (As in, the first day of the tour.) You can make this up but BEWARE, I need good, interesting characters.**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Blade (if have):**

**Personality:**

**Loves:**

**Hates:**

**Wishes:**

**Other info:**

**From (country/place):**

**This is for the tour. I figured they would answer the questions right on a radio show or sommet and win tickets to meet the bladers. They get to meet KAI! I'M SO JELOUS! But don't expect them to have much of a main part. Sorry, but I do have a plot now. :D**

Tala was sat back in his room in the hotel. Carly was clinging to his side and looking at him with a constantly worried expression. Tala was practically venting steam he was that annoyed. Bryan was also trying not to snap, watching Carly flutter about with narrowed eyes. Spencer was sat backwards on the chair, lips pursed together to stop him from bursting into fits of laughter.

Ian had found out the news and was now sat on the corner of the desk, wishing he'd have been there at the time. Kai was unusually grinning from his place at the far wall. He was in a strangely playful mood since they all had arrived back at Tala's room.

Except from the odd snigger from Spencer, sniff from Bryan, growl from Tala and sigh from Ian, it was totally silent. That is until Carly's phone rang.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams, forgive- _Bryan rolled his eyes. Typical. An annoying song from an annoying girl.

"Uh-huh?" Carly answered. "Oh! Hey, Shannon!... Yeah..." Carly looked around. "I think so, why?...Really?... Sounds great!..." Carly nodded and then took the phone away from her ear for a second. "Hey, your all free tomorrow, right?" she asked. Tala looked at the others. Bryan shook his head frantically.

"Yeah. Sure." Tala answered. Bryan cursed silently.

"Great! They said yes!" The phone returned to her ear. "Alright... What time?... Really?...Okay... What are you wearing?..." Bryan made a gun with his fingers and pretended to shoot himself. Kai caught it and patted his pockets like he was looking for something. Instantly, Bryan's eyes widened and he jumped on Kai. They wrestled on the floor until Kai managed to yank Bryan's arms behind his back and sit on him. He grinned angelically at a very confused looking Spencer. Five minutes later, Carly put away her mobile.

"We're going roller-blading! Yey!" she announced. Bryan stopped struggling under Kai and hit his head on the floor.

"Frikin' hell." he muttered. "I think I might just 'disappear' on that day."

"Yes. You might." Kai mused. Bryan gulped.

"Anyway. Apparently, we can invite any one we like! So what about Tyson and those guys? And maybe Ryou!"  
"No!" Tala butted in before he could stop himself. "I mean, Kai and Ryou... uh... don't get along..."  
"Well, they can behave for one night, can't they?" Carly smiled patronizingly at Kai.

"Um... They have a love/hate relationship... as in, they love hating each other and often get pretty violent..."

"I'm sure they'll be alright." Carly brushed Tala off.

"No... Ryou actually nearly _killed _Kai once. He had to go to hospital and everything."  
"Kill! What? How!" Carly shot Kai a shocked look. Tala looked at Kai. Carly looked at Kai. Everyone looked at Kai. Kai blinked.

"Err... Kai?" squeaked Bryan. "Can you get off? I can't breath!" Kai ignored Bryan. Instead, he stared at the floor thoughtfully. Carly, Ian, Spencer and Tala watched Kai, confused.

"I just realised..." he muttered. "It stinks of pond weed in here."

"WHAT?" Tala nearly fell off the bed.

"Anyway. Tyson. You can come in. And you Rei. Max too. Kenny. Hilary." Kai listed off each of the people stood behind the door, listening intently. None of the other people in the room had noticed, not even Bryan who could see under the door from his position.

Sheepishly, Tyson opened the door and grinned. Kai got off Bryan and took his position by the wall, expecting this to be a long conversation. Bryan scrambled up and darted next to Tala. Tyson walked in and sat on the floor, heels of his feet pressed together. Rei joined him and leant on the wall by the door. Hilary came in and saw Kai. She blushed and sat next to him. Instantly, Kai shuffled away from her.

Max and Kenny entered and sat on the bed with Carly, Tala and now Bryan.

"So, what's up?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, we've got some news from Mr D." Tyson explained. "He wants to see us all downstairs in two hours. Did you know the rest of the teams are arriving?"  
"Which ones?" Tala asked.

"Well, the White Tiger X have a long way to come, so they'll be here tomorrow morning, but the Majestics, Team BEGA and the All-stars are coming tonight. In fact, they should be here about now. The Saint Shields, Barthez Battalion, F-Dynasty and King and Queen should be here tomorrow too. But most of them have changed their names and players!"  
"What? Really?"

"Yeah! Uh, Kenny?" Tyson looked at Kenny to confirm this. Kenny nodded and held up a finger while he searched for the file.

"White Tiger X. New name- White Tiger Knock out, or just White Tiger KO. Players- Lee Wong, Mariah Wong, Gary Tan, Kevin Cheng.

The Majestics. New name- The Majestics. Players- Robert Jurgen, Enrique Giancarlo, Jonny McGregor, Oliver Polanski.

The All-Stars. New name- American Kids. Emily York, Eddy Wheeler, Steven Jones, Rick Anderson, Michael Parker.

Barthez Battalion. New name- EU Blade Stars. Players- Miguel, Mathilda, Claude, Aaron Silva.

BEGA League. New name- Justice Five. Players- Brooklyn Kingston, Ming-Ming, Garland Seibald, Mystel.

F-Dynasty. New name- Fernandez Twins. Players- Julia Fernandez, Raul Fernandez, Romero.

King and Queen. New name- King and Queen. Players- uh... King and Queen?

Saint Shields. New name- Saint Shields. Players- Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam.

The Demolition Boys. New name- The Blitzkrieg Boys. Players- Tala Ivanov-"

"Booo!" Bryan cupped his hands around his mouth. Tala whacked him round the head. Kenny continued.

"Ian Papov-" Ian did a silent air-punch.

"Spencer Petrov-" Spencer grinned.

"Bryan... Uh...K-Kutznet...Kuznetsov?" Tala fell off the bed laughing as Kenny struggled with the surname. Bryan looked vexed and muttered something under his breath.

The Blade Breakers." There was a woop from Tyson. "New name- The Blade Breakers. Players- Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Rei Kon, Kenny, Hilary Tachibana, Kai Hiwatari." Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan frowned. Kai looked up.

"What? You don't think I'm still on _your _team, do you?" Kai laughed. The Blade Breakers wore looks of utter shock while the Blitzkrieg boys grinned.

"You're kidding, right? You haven't switched teams, have you?" Tyson gasped. "Dude! You can't desert us now!"

"Oh yes I can."

"W-what? But we're a team!" Rei stuttered.

"We _were _a team. A team I didn't like. I've deserted you enough, you should have been expecting it."

"But we thought you were staying for good!" Max looked hurt.

"This is Kai we're talking about." Tala pointed out. "Since when has he stayed in the same spot for long?"

"If there's no I in team, there's no Kai in team." Ian agreed.

"Once a loner, always a loner." Spencer said.

"He never stays in the same spot twice." Bryan nodded.

"Well that's bullshit because he sat _there_ yesterday!" Ian pointed out.

"That's not what I meant!" Bryan leant forward to flick Ian and missed.

"Then what _did _you mean, Sherlock?"

"Sherlock?"

"You've got his moustache."

"What? Since when do I have a moustache?"

"Oh, that's right! Your-"

"Hey." Tala interrupted. "You do know Kai left ages ago."

"What?" Ian and Bryan said in unison. They turned to see an empty space where Kai was.

"Where did he go?" Bryan looked out into the hallway. It was empty.

"Remember what Tyson said earlier about the teams arriving tonight?" Tala asked.

"What? Yeah, why?"  
"There was one team- or one specific person- arriving tonight." Tala hinted. Spencer, Ian and Bryan instantly looked at each other and said,

"Brooklyn."

Sure enough, downstairs they met Kai. He was speaking to Brooklyn. Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian rushed over, expecting a violent outburst from Kai at any moment. They were surprised when Kai laughed at something Brooklyn had said.

"Kai!" Tala called. He scuttled to Kai's side and looked threateningly at Brooklyn. "What _in the hell _ are you doing?" Kai frowned.  
"What?"

"Why are you talking to _crap _like him?"

"I can talk to who I want. Get lost, Tala." Kai brushed off Tala and turned his attention back to Brooklyn.

"So anyway." Brooklyn continued his story. "Ming-Ming was just practising her cheer lead routine when Garland came in with the new X-Box game. You know, Black ops? Anyway. She wanted to know what it was and asked if she could have a go. Me and Garland was just like 'Hell no! We're having a go first!' and she insisted she had a go. She died like, a million times. We bet she wouldn't get past the first corner, and she ended up giving in and letting Garland have a go. He doesn't seem to realise you can't just go up to the opposition and whack them with your 'special move'. It doesn't work that way. It's just guns, you can't hit them with your fists. So they let me have a go. You should have seen their faces when I totally murked them."

"I can guess." Kai smirked.

"Hey! Why don't you come over some time? I bet your _amazing _at it."

"Never had a go."  
"Really? You should. It's awesome."

"Naah. Not my thing." Kai shook his head.

"Yeah, Kai likes to deal with the real thing." Bryan muttered. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway. I've got to go and unpack. Make sure Garland doesn't kill Ming-Ming while I'm gone, will you?" Brooklyn picked up his bags and headed for the lift.

It was then that the Blitzkrieg boys noticed they weren't alone in the Hotel Reception. The Majestics, the American Kids and the BEGA League teams were here too. Tala noticed that none of the Majestics had any bags. Ian went up to them.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here!" he joked.

"Yeah. It sure is a surprise!" Jonny grinned.

"So, where's your bags?"

"You don't _really _think _we'd _ stay here, do you?" Robert sniffed, rolling his eyes. "Oliver's parents have a mansion near by that we're staying at. We're only here for the meeting."

"Oh, right." Ian raised an eyebrow at Robert's complete upper-class tone and walked back to join Bryan, Spencer and Tala, who were talking to the Garland and Ming-Ming. Garland looked like he was about to tear Ming-Ming's head off, while Mystel tried to slip away to join Brooklyn.

"Hey! Mystel!" Bryan turned and grinned. "A little help here?" He indicated to Garland and Min-Ming. Mystel shook his head, smirking and held up his hands in submission.

"I give in! They're like a married couple!" Unfortunately, the 'Married Couple' caught this remark and snapped back in unison,

"WE ARE NOT!" Ming-Ming glared at Garland. "Would you quit copying me? I know I'm fantastic and you want to be like me, but it's rather annoying to have a fan do _everything _ I do. Ming-Ming says- Have your own style! Don't be afraid to trail and error! After all, not everyone is perfect!"

"Shut it! I'm _not _ copying you! Why would I copy a self-centred, egocentric, blue-haired freak?"

"Okay, all I got there was blue-haired freak, and that's not very nice." Ming-Ming scolded.

"IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE NICE!" Garland exclaimed, tugging at his short hair in frustration. Tala stepped between them.

"Okay, okay. Break it up, you two. Let's have some maturity and-"

"Maturity?" Bryan laughed. "Are you telling them to be MATURE?" he started snickering at the thought.

"Such a hypocrite." Ian muttered so that Tala could hear.

"Hey! Shut up!" Tala frowned. Spencer rolled his eyes and whacked each of them round the back of the head.

"Ow!" They yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on, dudes?" Rick came into the conversation.

"And girls!" Ming-Ming added.

"K! K! Chill! And dudettes too!"

"And what what's?" Tala frowned, rubbing his head.

"Never mind! Let it pass. The moments gone now." Rick shook his head. "So, where's the little dude?"

"Little dude?" Tala frowned. "Ian's right here!" He pointed to Ian. Ian scowled and folded his arms.

"He means MAX!"

"Oh right. I knew that."

"Anyway. I'll see you at the meeting!" Garland waved and headed for the lift. Ming-Ming scuttled after him. The rest of the American's headed over, save Emily who went towards the lift too.  
"Yo! How's it hanging?" Michael asked, holding up a hand to Tala. Tala looked at it in confusion. He eventually moved round it and shook it, awkwardly. "It's a high-five! Not a hand shake!" Michael laughed.

"Oh right. I knew that." Just then, the Blade Breakers came downstairs. Max spotted Rick and swaggered over.

"Yo, Rick!" He laughed. "What'sup?"

"Hey, little man! Long time no see!"

"Sure has been!" Max then spotted his mum and headed over.

"How's Hilary?" Max's mum instantly asked.  
"She's fine." Max reassured.

"Tyson! You stopped eating yet?" Michael greeted. Tyson frowned and then pouted.

"I might turn anorexic. THEN what would you do?" he challenged. Michael laughed.

"Always the joker." he then paid no attention to the young champ.

Eddy and Steve joined and they all had a conversation. The Majestics had all gone into the restaurant ages ago, while the BEGA League were on the third floor in their rooms. Later, the American Kids joined them and the Blade Breakers were left downstairs when the Blitzkrieg Boys went back to Tala's room, making it clear they didn't want Tyson to follow.

"We have about twenty minutes." Kenny announced. "I heard the Majestics were in the Hotel restaurant." he suggested. Max, Rei, Tyson and Hilary nodded and they headed into the huge room. They found the boys all sat around a table next to the window and in the farthest corner.

"Hey!" Tyson took a seat on the table next to them. Rei, Max, Hilary and Kenny did so too.

"Tyson." Robert nodded.

"Are you staying t the Hotel?" Rei asked, noting they had no bags and had not yet been in their rooms.

"Hell no!" Jonny shivered. "This restaurant _alone _gives me the creeps."

"So where are you staying?"

"Oliver's parent's holiday home. It's a mansion. Pretty rubbish but better than mixing with the commoners." Jonny shrugged. Oliver didn't seem in the least offended.

"It's only got three TV rooms." complained Enrique.

"THREE!" Tyson gawked in disbelief.

"I no! It's rubbish, isn't it!" he agreed. Or rather, disagreed but didn't realise it. There was an awkward silence.

Back in Tala's room, the Blitzkrieg Boys were debating what to do next.

"Ghost should be fun now there's more teams." Kai reasoned.

"But we've only got..." Ian checked his watch. "Ten minutes, max."

"What about truth or dare?" Bryan innocently suggested.

"NO!" Both Tala and Kai yelled.

"Whhhyy?" Bryan complained.

"Last time- Tala got drunk and Kai did and impression of Justin Bieber, leading to Tyson's near death experience and Hiro getting pwned. As fun as that was, we don't want Mr D getting some Psychiatrists on us when Tyson goes sucking up to him." Spencer agreed.

"Meh." Bryan sulked.

"What about..." Tala scrambled across to his wardrobe and pulled out a bag. He opened it up and took out a Wii console. "Mario Kart!" He announced, grinning. Kai rolled his eyes, hiding his smile. Ian frowned while Spencer looked terrified.

"No! No, no, no! You _didn't _bring THAT!" He shook his head.

"Oh yes I did." Tala smirked.

"Oh god no." Spencer face-palmed. "You know how competitive you and Kai get! This is going to go badly, I just know it!" Tala shot Kai a challenging look. Kai sat up and picked up the Wii.

"Let's go, bad ass!" he announced, setting up the Wii.

Once they had finished, Ian looked at his watch.

"Oh, what a shame. It's time to go down now!" He announced, getting up and preparing to leave the room. Tala sighed and they all trooped downstairs, Kai giving Bryan another lecture about legs and lifts.

"Five minutes late. Just the way we roll." Ian nodded, checking his watch for the final time as they entered the Hotel conference room. Sat around the table were all the teams, save from the ones who had not yet arrived.

"There you are, boys!" Mr Dickenson greeted from the head of the table. The Blitzkrieg boys took the five empty seats at the other end of the room. Kai leant back in his chair and prepared to doze off.

The lecture went of for ages. Ian wrote down the important factors while none of the other Blitz boys paid any attention what so ever. Tyson was casually making a paper-clip firer and loading it under the table. He lifted it up and eyed each of the people round the table. They all glared at him, daring him to try and hit them.

All except Kai.

From Tyson's point of view, it looked like Kai was asleep. His head was down, arms folded, eyes closed. Tyson grinned, evilly. When Tyson turned his new weapon on Kai, everyone followed it's line of fire towards Kai. They raised their eyebrows.

Tala shook his head, frantically while Bryan tried to stop himself from laughing. Spencer egged him on silently and the rest of the people round the table (except Ian and Kenny who were taking notes obliviously, Emily who was catching the lecture on video and apart from Hiro who was listening intently) face-palmed in complete unison.

Tyson fired. At the last possible second, Kai held up a hand and caught the paper-clip with two fingers, his eyes still closed. There was a thud as everyone's mouth hit the floor, and a louder thud as Tala fell off his chair.

Mr Dickenson stopped mid rant as he realised something had happened. He spotted Tala scrambling back onto his chair and quickly asked if he was alright. Tala nodded and Mr D continued, ignoring Bryan's hysterical laughter.

While Michael was considering inviting Kai to join their base-ball team, Kai himself opened one eye to glare at Tyson. Tyson held up his hands in fake innocence. Reaching over to take Ian's laptop, Kai opened a word document and set the size font to 48. He selected the font Matisse ITC and typed 'Bang, Bang. You're dead.'

Tyson shook his head vigorously as Kai showed it to him. Kai then returned the laptop to a pouting Ian. When Ian read the message, he paused and looked back at Kai. He had seemingly gone back to sleep again.

Quickly, Ian closed the screen and continued typing down the important things Mr D said. As soon as the meeting was over, each team trailed back into their team mates room. Tala's for the Blitzkrieg Boys, Emily's for the American Kids, Garland's for the BEGA League, Tyson's for the Blade Breakers and back to Oliver's mansion for the Majestics.

Ian, Emily, Kenny, Oliver and Garland dished out the important facts they needed to know.

"So, the tour starts in five days. We each need a speech but only several will be used for the English show. Each captain of each team will battle their second seat on the first day, and on the second day, the third and fourth seat will battle. And... performances... blah, blah, blah... cheer leaders... and other stuff." Ian finished.

"Wait, go back to the cheer leaders." Bryan grinned.

"Oh, and two winners of a radio competition get to meet and speak with each team over the course of the two days. There will be two winners from each country, so be ready for crazy English fan girls chasing after you, demanding an autograph. And Kai, we _have_ to talk to them. Mr D says so." Spencer grimaced when Ian said the last bit.

"Have to?" He moaned.

"Yup."

"They might not be that bad." Tala reasoned.

"Maybe not to you, because your taken." Spencer pointed out.

"You're forgetting something." Kai finally spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Tala asked.

"MARIO KART!" Kai grinned.

"FUCK YES!" Tala yelled and jumped over to the Wii and turned it on. Ian tutted.

"Children." he shook his head, muttering.

**AN: Yey! Long Chapter! Yey! You get to send me a character! Yey! Mario Kart! Lol. I don't know much about black ops since I've only been on once, and I was exactly like Ming-Ming. :O! Died and got bored so I did that 'friendly fire' thing. If you want me to include your fave game, tell me what it is, how you play it and some of the language players use like 'respawn!' and what it means. KK?**

**Next chapter should be up soon. You have ages to sed in ur character profile but remember, I need to pick two and then plot the story in my mind :D**


	20. No more rematches, Kai!

Tyson frowned as he walked past Tala's room. He heard strange sounds coming from inside and instantly went to the door and opened it a crack. Perched in front of the TV were Kai and Tala, holding Wii remotes in their hands and turning not just that, but themselves with the motion. It didn't take a genius to realise they were playing on Mario Kart.

Kai was in a kart, being represented by Donkey Kong on screen. He had his tongue stuck out as he concentrated and swerved along the track. He was in first. Tala was coming up behind as Waluigi, racing along in a kart with spiked wheels. He came behind Kai and tried to over take. In real life, Kai leant into Tala and pushed him sideways. Tala pushed back and soon both karts swung into each other and slowed down.

The numbers on the screen lowered from 1st and 2nd, to 11th and 12th. They both crawled over the line, Tala managing to slip into 11th. Kai chucked away the controller and jumped on Tala. He wrestled with him until Tala bashed Kai on the head with his own remote. Kai winced and clutched his head.

"Ow!" he muttered. "I was in the lead as well!" Grumbling, Kai whacked Tala and then sat back down. Tala sat up and hit Kai again. Kai hit back and soon it was a full on bitch fight. "Give up, bitch!" Kai managed to slap Tala round the face.

"You, dipshit!" Tala reached round and grabbed Kai's hair at the back. Kai instantly stopped struggling and let Tala pull him to the ground to avoid any pain. Tala laughed evilly until he let his guard down and Kai kicked him in the stomach.

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Kai yelled, towering over Tala.

"YOU'RE ON, BITCH!" Tala came face to face with Kai. From on the bed, Bryan groaned and fell back.

"Not again." he muttered. Spencer's eyes rolled and he spotted Tyson hidden behind the door.

"If your smart, you'll leave, Tyson." Spencer advised. Bryan sat up and nodded.

"But it looks fun!" Tyson mused.

"FUN?" Bryan and Ian said in unison. "There's no way in hell this is fun. It's frikin' violent!" Bryan explained. Tala and Kai were oblivious to Tyson as they prepared to start the track over again. Tyson watched as Tala gained an early lead, before he skidded off the track and Kai took over. It was an easy win for Kai.

Another violent outburst occurred as Tala growled in frustration and Kai punched the air.

"Hey, Kai! I'll race you!" Tyson stepped inside. Kai looked Tyson's way, grinning. His ego had grown a little from his last win.

"Any day, Tyson. Any day."

"What about my rematch?" Tala complained, whacking Kai round the head so he paid attention. Kai punched him in the nose and Tala fell back, unconscious.

"We'll do it when you wake up." Kai said to no one in particular. Tyson was now scared. Very scared.

"Where did Tyson go?" Max looked up from the magazine he was reading. Rei turned away from the window and frowned.

"Food, I think."  
"It's taken him awhile..." Max pondered.

"HAHAH! I WIN AGAIN!" A voice filtered down the corridor. It sounded suspiciously like Tala.

"NO!" Another voice. Tyson's. "Alright. REMATCH! WINNER TAKES ON KAI!"

"YOU GOT IT!"

The conversation was replaced with random outbursts of 'yes!' and 'no!' and 'oh crap!'. Kenny looked up from his laptop. Hilary frowned and followed Rei and Max down the corridor to take a look. They peeked into Tala's room and saw Kai sitting on the bed, looking very smug. Tala and Tyson were battling it out on the Wii, while Bryan, Ian and Spencer were looking very bored.

"What's going on?" Rei asked, just as Tala threw his remote in the air when his kart finished in first.

"Uhh..." Awkward silence...

"Right! Who dares take me on next?" Kai grinned at everyone. Rei, Max, Tala and Tyson sighed in defeat. Kai smirked. "Kenny?" Kenny shook his head frantically. "Guys?" Bryan, Spencer and Ian shook their heads. "Hilary?" Hilary looked up, surprised.

"What?"

"Come one! Try and beat the Kai-ster!" At first, Tala had linked this playful side of Kai with his competitive side. He later realised it was Ryou resurfacing. Hilary started to smile gently.

"YOU'RE ON!" she announced, eventually. Kai grinned at handed the remote to her.

"Princess Peach? Really?" Bryan snorted when Hilary made her character selection.

"Hey! Let the girl choose who she wants! She's going to loose anyway." Kai grinned. Hilary scowled and then prepared for the race to begin.

As Kai and Hilary battled it out, Hilary started to see a little of Ryou in Kai. Before, she wouldn't believe they were related. Apart from their similar features, they were completely different in personality. Now she saw that beneath Kai's outer cold shell, he was playful and sociable.

She blushed when the thought crossed her mind. The boy she had fallen in love with had a brother, and here she was, sat laughing and playing with him.

Kai was in the lead until he got hit by a blue turtle and crashed off the track, running into the barrier. "Damn!" He cursed. He went back onto the track and crashed into a rocket. "DAMN!" he repeated.

"Yey!" Hilary smiled. "I win!" she punched the air. Kai banged his head on the floor in his defeat before returning to normal and getting into his 'competition mode'.

"Alright! REMATCH!" Kai declared.

"NO!" Everyone except Kai and Hilary yelled in distress.

"What?" Kai frowned. "Why not?"

"Number one, it's half ten. Number two, this is my room and number three? WE'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

"Awwwr." Kai pouted. "I wanted to go all night." At that thought, everyone quickly got up and left. Hilary put away her controller and followed but before she could leave, Kai stopped her.  
"Hey Hilary!" Hilary turned in the doorway. "You any good at English?"

Kai was sat on his bed casually and Hilary was sat at his desk, questioning him.

"So, what do you want to say in this speech?" she asked.

"Uhh... I don't know." Kai said, honestly.

"Okay... so how shall we start?"

"I dunno." Kai shrugged.

"What about an anecdote?"

"A WHAT?" Kai frowned.

"A little story about yourself. Like maybe, how you started blading."

"My granddad tied me against the wall and made me. If I refused, he got a burning hot iron and made me."

"Okay... maybe not." Hilary sighed. "Any other story? Like maybe you were defeated once and you just got up and did it again?" Kai growled.

"Brooklyn. Tyson. I think that's it. But I WILL beat Tyson. And Brooklyn I have got my revenge." Kai grinned, then frowned when he remembered collapsing outside the stadium.

"Anything?" Hilary pleaded.

"Okay. Start with this..." Hilary prepared her pen. "Blading is like a game of Mario Kart." Hilary started writing, frowning. "You fall down, you get back up again. I remember once, a girl named Hilary totally kicked my ass at Mario Kart. The next day, I got over my grief and PWNED HER!" Hilary had already stopped writing and she smiled kindly at Kai.

"Not gonna happen." she said.

"Oh, get over yourself." Kai shook his head.

"Hilary went into Kai's room." Tyson mused to Max. "I wonder what's going on." Max shrugged in reply and continued to play on his iPhone. "Do you think she likes him?" Tyson continued.

"Mrrmm..." Max shrugged.

"Or maybe he likes her, because he invited her in."

"Uh-Hmm..." Max repeated.

"Actually, I doubt it. They aren't really each other's types."

"Mmm."

"I think Hilary is into Ryou."

"Mmmm!"

"And Ryou likes Hilary."

"Mmm."

"That's probably what they're talking about."

"M-Mmm."

"Or maybe Hilary REALLY hates Ryou, and is talking to Kai about it."

"Mmm?"

"And because he hates Ryou too, they could be having a reeaallly big discussion on it."

"Uh-Hmm."

"Maybe... Maybe they're organising some sort of punishment for him!"

"Mm."

"They could be out to kill him!"

"Mmm."

"We should warn him!"

"Mmm."

"Or maybe Ryou knows! That's why he took Tala as a hostage awhile back. But he didn't know Kai wasn't here, so he just put Tala back."

"Mmm."

"So Tala is in danger of being kidnapped again!"  
"Mmm!"

"But maybe Tala has told Kai, and Kai knows, and maybe Kai is going to protect Tala!"  
"Uh-hmm."

"That's why he's so touchy lately! And that's why he switched teams!... What do you think, Max?" Max finally looked up.  
"What are we on about again?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT IT AND GET SOME SLEEP?" Spencer yelled at Bryan. Bryan stopped texting and looked up.  
"What?"

"You talk while your texting!"

"I do not!"

"Then how come I know the ENTIRE conversation you just had with _Tala_?" There was a shocked silence.

"You shouldn't be listening!" Bryan eventually said.

"How can I not! You just burst out laughing when I'm trying to sleep!"

"FINE!" Bryan put his phone away and scrambled into bed. Spencer finally smiled and settled down too.

Minutes passed.

"Hehe..." Bryan sniggered. "And... yooou... don't?... question mark... send." Seconds later, he laughed again and Spencer tore at his hair. "Get... a... liiife... Taaala." Bryan muttered. Spencer growled, got up, headed over to Bryan, yanked away the covers, picked him up and shook him until the phone dropped from his hands and then chucked him back down, picking up the mobile.

"CONFISCATED!" He announced, sliding the mobile under his mattress.

The next day and the rest of the teams are about to arrive. Kai managed to do half of his speech and then spent the rest of the night learning how to drink upside down, simply because he felt like it. But this course of action did have _very _dramatic consequences. He was tired and **did not** want to be disturbed. Think- suicide.

Tyson was asleep, Rei was just finishing his morning coffee after hours of meditation, Max was having his breakfast, Hilary was texting her friends in Japan and picking out what to wear for the roller-blading while Kenny was- you guessed it- typing away on his laptop.

The American Kids were mostly asleep. The Majestics were back in Oliver's mansion and the BEGA League were asleep too. After all, it was pretty early. Meanwhile, Ian was in Spencer and Bryan's room, trying to quiet the screaming children down. All it took was 'Kai is asleep' and they shut up like hell. And Tala? No one knows what was going on in there.

"Tyson!" Rei whispered, gently rapping on the door. "Tyson! Get up!" Rei knocked louder. After several minutes gentle tapping, Rei stepped away from Tyson's door, scowling.

"TYSON! Get the hell up already!" Rei kicked the door several times, full force and without a break. There was still no noise. "Alright, I'm coming in." Rei shouted.

He opened the door and headed straight for the sleeping Tyson. He knew he was sleeping because of the loud snores escaping from his mouth.

"TYSON!" Rei cupped his hands around his mouth to give a mega-phone effect to his voice. Tyson stirred and spluttered, before soundly sleeping again. Rei removed the cushion from behind Tyson's head and started hitting him with it. Tyson grabbed onto it and hugged it like a teddy bear.

"Tyyyssooon!" Rei stretched the word. Suddenly, the door to Tyson's room flew open and a very angry looking Kai stood in the doorway, a murderous look on his face. Obviously Rei had woken him up, seen as though his room was right next door.

_Uh oh... on my own, no witnesses..._ Rei thought, fear spreading through him like the plague.

"Tyson won't wake up and we are going out today!" Rei explained in a fluster. Kai growled in response and walked up to Tyson. He grabbed the collar of Tyson's night-shirt and yanked him up against the wall.

"Hey Tyson. It's Kai." Kai growled in a low, blood-curdling voice. Rei cowered into a corner, hoping Kai wouldn't take his anger out on him. Tyson's eyes flew open and he screamed out-loud upon seeing Kai's face so close. Kai dropped him unceremoniously and headed back to his room.

Rei watched him go. Tyson jumped to his feet, panting.

"Man! I nearly had a heart attack!" Tyson said, eyes wide. Rei raised his hands in defence.

"I did try to wake you up!"

"Try harder! I won't survive that ordeal again!" Tyson shivered.

"At least it got you up." Rei muttered.


	21. Doors, Darts and Shopping for Kai

**AN: I forgot to put 'Gender' in the Character profile thing. DON'T FORGET PLEASE! All reviewers so far have written 'he' or 'she' somewhere, so it's fine if you have already entered, but all others- REMEMBER!**

**Anyways.**

**I can't wait to write about the roller-blading. Any suggestions?**

**SLAM! **Spencer, Bryan and Ian looked at each other. "He's up then." Ian said. Two seconds later, another **SLAM!** came, followed by a huge commotion down the hall. They heard Tala's frightened voice, a low, threatening growl that could only belong to Kai, and that's when their own door flew open.

Tala came charging in and shut the door behind him. He frantically tried to lock it while resisting Kai's pushing from the other side.

"I haven't got it!" Tala cried. "I swear it wasn't me!" Spencer came to help Tala, not because he thought Tala was telling the truth, but he knew the last thing _all _of them wanted was an angry Kai loose in an enclosed room with a lock.

"GIVE IT BACK OR FIND IT!" Kai yelled through the wood. "I SWEAR I'LL RIP WHOEVER HAS IT'S HEAD OFF!" Bryan gulped.

"Shit." he said. All the people in the room turned to stare at him. "He's not on about his scarf, is he?"

"BRYAN!" Tala shouted. "YOU IDIOT!"

"SHIFT! I'M COMING IN!" They heard Kai announce, before the pushing stopped. Bryan scrambled for his bag and took out a clean, white scarf. He tried to pass it to Tala, but Tala stepped away.

"HOLD THE DOOR!" Spencer cried. Everyone did so, even Bryan.

**BANG!...BANG!...BOOOF! **The door's lock gave way, along with the wood around it. Now there was no door to keep closed, the Blitz boys hid behind Spencer, who tried to run into the bathroom. Kai charged in, instantly heading for the first person he saw. Unfortunately for Spencer.

"WHO'S GOT IT?" He yelled into Spencer's face. Spencer pointed at Bryan. Bryan froze. Chucking Spencer aside, Kai headed for Bryan.

"I dropped it out the window!" Bryan exclaimed, pointing for the window. As Kai looked out the window to see if this was true (it was), Bryan legged it. The rest soon followed.

Sprinting down the stairs, they bumped into Tyson and Rei.

"Leg it!" They advised as they flashed past. Rei frowned before instantly realising it must be something to do with Kai. He followed a second later. Tyson was just in time to link the bunch of terrified Blitz boys with an angry Kai and sprinted after them just as Kai came crashing down.

Ian and Tala came to the ground floor first, smashing into the American Kids as they stepped out of the lift. Sensing an opportunity, the ran inside and hid. Rick, Michael and Emily turned around, confused. They turned back as Spencer and Bryan ran out of the Hotel like lightning.

Their eyes reverted once more to Tala and Ian, before Rei and Tyson flew down with an angry Kai hot on their heels. Turning back just as the lift doors closed, Tala waved happily and Ian held a finger to his lips.

"Stay away from Kai!" Ian said. The doors shut and the lift headed up.

"We are soo dead." Tala muttered.

"First Mr Dickenson will kill us for smashing the door down, and then Kai will finish us off for good!" Ian agreed.

"Bryan is such a dipshit. Why did he drop his scarf out the window?"

"Probably hoped he would jump down and get it so we could escape."

"Pha. He didn't think that through much, did he?"  
"Does he ever?"

"We're all gonna die!" Tyson yelled in between running.

"Shut up and start thinking!" Rei cried back.

"Maybe if we run into a shop, he won't attack!"

"That's the smartest thought you've ever had!" Rei congratulated. They both turned and instantly ran into the nearest shop- Primark. Watching as Kai decided to follow Spencer and Bryan, they sighed in relief.

"Shit! He's after us!" Spencer looked back and saw Kai catching up.

"There's only one thing to do!" Bryan announced.

"No! Really? You think we should?"

"This is classes as a rampage in my books." Bryan said.

"Okay. Do it." Spencer gave the green light, and Bryan turned, whipping the dart out of his pocket like a gun. Kai smashed straight into Spencer, shocked at the sudden stop. Spencer held Kai down while Bryan inserted the dart into Kai's arm.

"Night night!" Bryan smiled, watching as Kai suddenly stopped moving and went limp. "Awwr! He's like a little baby!" Bryan flicked Kai's nose to check he was asleep. Nothing happened. Heaving Kai over one shoulder, Spencer ignored the stares of shocked English people going about their daily business. Bryan took out his phone and sent Tala a message stating-

_Kai's in do-do land. Get his scarf and we'll make like nothing happened._

**Bing!**

Gud wrk. We c u in my room.

Kai's vision was blurred when he opened his eyes. Looking around, he spotted Bryan, Tala and Spencer staring at him. Ian was out trying to find someone to replace the door before the Hotel Staff noticed. An impossible task, but still.

"What the fuck are you doing staring at me?" Kai asked. "Get out my room."  
"You were sleep walking. You are not in your room." Tala shook his head. Kai realised this was true.

"Did you dart me _again_?" Kai rolled his eyes and sat up.  
"Nope!" Spencer lied. It was a good job the dart had a little something in that made the last hour or so a blur. Kai wouldn't be able to tell truth from a dream.

"Yeah right." Kai sniffed. Then again, Kai was smart enough to figure it out by himself. Kai stood up and instantly felt his neck. "Where's my scarf?"

"You chucked it out the window." Bryan explained.

"Right." Kai rolled his eyes again. "Give." They did.

"Woah! That thing weighs a tonne!" Spencer said as he passed over the white material. Kai sniffed.

"Taaalla!" a voice called. "Omg! What happened to the door!" Tala went over to the door and let Carly in.

"Shush!" he signalled. Carly frowned but said nothing more.

"Aren't you getting ready yet?" Carly asked.

"Oh yeah!" Tala smiled. "I almost forgot!"

"I've just bought you some _awesome _new clothes to wear! I was hoping you'd try them on." Carly held up the bag in her hand. Bryan sniggered.

"Yeah sure!" Tala smiled, ignoring Bryan. "Get out you lot." he instructed.

"But we have no door!" Bryan indignantly protested.

"Get. Out!" Tala pointed to empathize his direction. "Before I MAKE you."

"You weren't _really _threatening _me _just then, were you?" Kai asked in low tones. Tala lost his tough boy act and shook his head wildly.

"Nope!"

Kai nodded and followed Bryan and Spencer out, splitting off to his own room. Carly handed Tala the bag and Tala heading into the bathroom to change. He came out grinning. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His jacket was red to match his hair and his trousers had a chain belt that swung low.

"Oooh, sexy!" Carly smiled, slinking up beside Tala and planting her lips of his.

"Get a room!" Ian, who had just walked in without knocking, walked back out again in a hurry. Tala rolled his eyes and continued to kiss Carly.

"Bleh!" Ian staggered into Bryan and Spencer's room. "You don't want to know what I just saw." He looked up and gagged. Bryan was topless and Spencer was just dragging on some jeans. "Ahh! Not again!" He covered his eyes and ambled out into the corridor again.

"What's up with him?" Bryan asked.

**Knock, Knock. **No answer. "KAI! Are you in there?" Ian tried the door. It was unlocked. He peeked inside. Kai was laid on his bed with his eyes closed and ear phones plugged in. "Kai!" Ian yelled. One eye opened. "You need to get ready for roller-blading!" The eye closed again.

Ian waited. No movement. "KAI!" Ian shouted. He jumped up and down to add effect. Kai waved a hand at him, dismissing the idea. "Aren't you coming?" Ian asked. Kai opened an eye and took one of his earplugs out.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Are you coming roller-blading?" Ian spoke again.

"Nope." That seemed to be the end of the conversation, as Kai put his earphone back in. A little confused, Ian headed back out and bumped into Tala.

"So, is Kai ready?" Tala asked.

"Nope. Apparently he's not coming." Ian stated. Tala's eyes narrowed.

"He's coming if I have to drag him there!" since their door was open, Bryan and Spencer caught this and came out to watch as Tala marched into Kai's room.

"Kai!" Tala yanked Kai out of bed and onto his feet. Kai, looking a little bemused, watched as Tala removed his ear phones and chucked them aside. "My girlfriend has invited us _all _to come, and you **will **accept!" Tala made sure his lecture was heard, before dragging Kai over to his wardrobe. "Let's find you something to...wear." Tala finished lamely as he opened the doors and saw it was empty.

Kai smirked.

"Where are your clothes?" Tala asked.  
"I live with what I've got."

"Cut the phyco babble and repeat that in a way even Bryan could understand." Bryan frowned when Tala said that.

"This is all the clothes I own." Kai said. "Except Ryou's stuff." Spencer, Tala, Bryan and Ian's mouths hit the floor simultaneously.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Tala groaned. "Stay here. _We're _going shopping." Tala shook his head and walked out, dragging the others along with him. Kai disobeyed Tala's orders and followed too.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. NO WAY!" Kai shook his head to everything Tala held up.

"Fine. Spencer, take Kai back to the hotel. He's not co-operating."

"I am! I already told you- I like that." Kai pointed to a pair of deep purple trousers that looked suspiciously like the ones he was wearing.

"No." Tala said, instantly.

"Now who isn't co-operating?" Kai smirked.

"Spencer?" Spencer nodded and picked Kai up by the collar like a security guard. Kai let Spencer drag him along, his arms folded, his eyes closed. He opened them to state-

"By the way, whatever you choose, I'll set fire to anyway."

"I don't think he was joking." Bryan announced after an awkward moment.

"Me neither." Ian nodded.

"Well fuck him." Tala continued scanning through the stuff.

"Tala!" A voice called. Tala turned. It was Carly. "I thought I saw you come here!" she smiled.

"We're picking out clothes for Kai." Tala explained.

"Cool! Let me try!" Carly flicked through the rails.  
"I'm warning you. Nothing flashy, or he will MOST DEFINITELY set it on fire." Tala advised Carly tutted.  
"And he's not kidding." Bryan nodded.

"If you want my opinion-"

"No."

"-he's a childish little boy." Carly didn't seem to hear Bryan's interruption.

"I think we've had this conversation before." Tala shrugged.

"What are you doing with Kai?" Max asked as he spotted Spencer dragging a strangely quiet Kai into the Hotel lift.

"Saving him from going shopping. And me too." Spencer added.

"O-kay..." Max nodded. "That... makes sense." He stepped into the lift too. "You heard about those competition winners?" Max changed the subject. Spencer grumbled.

"Man. That's going to be annoying."

"I think it'll be fun!" Said the ever optimistic Max. Kai opened one eye.

"Competition winners?"

"Yeah. Ian was talking about it yesterday. Weren't you listening? After the lecture from Mr D?"

"All I remember is Mario Kart."

"Yeah, that's all _you _would." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"So? What about them?"

"Two winners in each country we visit get to meet and speak with each team and each player they wish."

"Do I _have _to speak?"

"Yep. Mr D says they can claim money if the bladers fail to co-operate."

"Shit." Kai muttered.

"Yep. Bullshit."

"You never know! They might like you!" Max smiled.

"That's what's bothering me!" Kai shook his head.


	22. Men in black, and the one and only Tyson

"I am the one and only!" Tyson sung at the top of his lungs. Rei looked at him.

"What?"

"Like what I'm wearing?"

"It's great, yeah." Rei turned back to the mirror. "What about me?"

"Mariah is going to love it."

"You think?"

"Sure! What pink haired chick wouldn't?" Tyson grinned.

"Thanks, buddy." Rei smiled. Kenny looked up.

"Uh, guys. I'm not coming tonight... sorry." Kenny said quickly.

"WHAT?" Tyson protested.

"I... can't skate."

"I'll teach you!" Tyson suggested.

"Really? I don't know..."

"Come on!"

"Umm."

"Kenny!"

"Okay..."

"Yey!" Tyson smiled.

Rei looked down as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He answered it. Seconds later, he shut the phone and smiled nervously. "She's here."

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Rei and later Kai and Spencer, came down into the Hotel Reception to see the UK blading van pull up and White Tiger KO, Fernandez Twins and EU Blade Stars get out and take their bags to the desk. Another van pulled up and the Saint Shields and King and Queen got out.

"Mariah!" Rei greeted the girl. They hugged and talked endlessly for what seemed like ages. Lee came up too and shook Tyson's hand.

"Hey, Lee! You're all in invited to come roller-blading tonight. Everyone's going- even Kai and Kenny!"

"Kai? I didn't think this was his type of scene?"

"It isn't, but Tala's making him come."

"I don't want to get on the wrong side of those Blitzkrieg Boys." Lee frowned. "They're like ice."

"They're fine when you get to know them. Bryan likes to joke, Spencer... no he's still creepy. And violent. But Tala is kinda normal! And Kai is... Kai. Although..." Tyson leaned in secretively. "I saw him do an impression of Justin Bieber once."

"WHAT?" Lee yelled.

"Yup. I had it on camera too."

"And by had, you mean Kai found out and deleted it, right?"  
"No. Not deleted. He just crushed my memory card and sim." Lee rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like Kai."

"You think I'm that predictable?" A new voice chipped in. Lee's eyes widened and he quickly said 'bye' and went over to Mariah, leading them to their rooms. Tyson turned, spotted Kai, and ran back over to Max, who was chatting to Mariam at the bottom of the stairs.

Once all teams had been informed about the roller-blading date, the Blade Breakers went back to their own rooms, leaving the other teams to check in too. About half an hour later, Kai was sat on his bed with his earphones in, music blaring from the tiny speakers. He didn't even look up when the door opened.

"Is he asleep?" Ian asked Tala. Tala crept right up to Kai's face and stared at him. Kai opened one eye, lazily.

"Nope." Tala announced. The eye shut again. Tala prodded Kai. And again. And again. Finally, Kai opened both eyes to frown at Tala. "Get up. We've got some stuff for you to try on." Kai unplugged on earphone and blinked.

"What?"

"Clothes. Try. On. Now." Tala said, slowly. Kai rolled his eyes and plugged his earphone back in. Tala snapped. "GET UP!" he grabbed Kai's shoulders and shook him. Kai reached out and drew back a fist. Spencer managed to drag Tala away just in time. Kai frowned at Spencer.

"What if I don't want to wear them?" Kai asked.

"Then the scarf gets it." Bryan muttered darkly, appearing from behind Ian with Kai's scarf in his right hand, and a match in his left. Kai's eyes widened.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kai said. He got up and made a grab for the scarf but Spencer blocked his way. Tala handed a bag to Kai.

"In there, get changed, come out. That's all it takes." Kai eyed the bag suspiciously. He took it and walked into the bathroom, darting his eyes one last time towards his scarf. A minute later, Kai opened the door a crack.

"It's naff." He grumbled, sheepishly.

"You're naff." Tala retorted. "Be a man and deal with it."

"Yeah! Show us!" Bryan tried to peek around the door Kai was hiding behind. Kai sighed and stepped out. All four boys mouths dropped.

Black jeans, swung low on the hips with a chain belt and deep pockets. Black tank top clinging to his muscles like cling film and a black leather jacket with silver zips and a high collar. Bryan blinked in surprise.

"Your girlfriend has good taste." he muttered.

"I know..." Tala stared at Kai. "It's almost..." Tala searched for the correct word to describe Kai. "Normal." He finished.

"Yeah... No kidding." Spencer frowned. Kai looked around nervously. He hunched his shoulders and hid his hands in his low pockets.

"I hate it." He mumbled.

"Shut up." Tala spat. "We're meeting all the teams in the reception in..." he consulted his phone. "Half an hour. Get your stuff and we'll meet in my room in ten minutes." Everyone turned to leave. "In fact, Kai, you get your stuff now and then come with me. I'm not leaving you alone to change back and set fire to stuff."

Kai sniffed, rolling his eyes. "How did you know?" he sighed under his breath. Kai picked up his wallet, phone and a black box that none of the other boys wanted to know what was inside and stuffed them into his pockets. "Let's go." He announced.

Ian, Bryan and Spencer separated to get their own things and then met back in Tala's room. The boys talked for awhile, guessing what the others would wear. They guessed Hilary would wear a much too revealing short skirt, Tyson would most definitely wear his baseball cap from Hiro, and Max would wear his baggy jeans and a neon t-shirt.

Twenty minutes later, they found they were right. The Blitzkrieg boys and the Blade Breakers were downstairs in the Hotel Reception wait for the other teams. Carly walked through the doors with a bunch of English girls and lads just as the BEGA League and the White Tiger KO came downstairs. There were a few flirtatious looks sent and received, and most were directed at Kai, who ignored them.

"_So Carly. Who's that sexy Japanese lad with the black clothes?"_ One English girl asked Carly, eyeing up Kai and grinning.

"_He's a real childish bastard. Don't bother, Shannon."_ Carly replied in English.

"_Can he speak English?"_

"_I dunno._ Tala?" Carly reverted to Japanese. "What languages can Kai speak?" Tala turned and frowned.

"Um... Russian fluently, Japanese fluently, English... alright, French, Spanish, Sign Language, Abbey Sign language-" Tala counted them off on his fingers. He stopped and asked, "Why?"

"I was just wondering if he understood me calling him a childish bastard just now."

"Hey." Tala warned. "This is my mate you're slagging off. Don't." Carly sensed the serious tone and instantly apologised, slinking up to his side and linking arms with him.

Bryan caught Kai's attention. He started making hand shapes and darting looks. It was abbey sign language which Kai translated as- "Dude, totally hot English chick checking you out at 6!" Kai turned about 180 degrees as instructed and saw it was true. He turned back and replied.

"Hot chick checking you out at 12!" Bryan 's eyes widened and he turned expectantly, only to see an English dude behind him with queer looking long, blonde hair. Bryan spluttered, trying to hold in his giggles. He faced Kai again, just as Kai did an impression- he leant on one leg and flicked a hand, swishing his head to the side. Bryan burst out laughing again.

Tala spotted Bryan almost collapsing in laughter and came over to join them. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. The moments passed now." Bryan sighed out his last laugh.

"Alright..." Tala shrugged. "We're heading over to the roller-blading place in ten. Mr Dickenson has allowed us to use the Minibuses as long as Hiro and Tyson's dad are the drivers."

"Tyson's dad?" Kai frowned.

"Yeah. Apparently it's a surprise."

"Good surprise." Kai said sarcastically, smirking.

"I know. I bet he'll be _overjoyed._" Tala nodded, grinning.

"If my dad turned up, I know I wouldn't be happy." Kai turned serious. Tala said nothing, knowing it was a touchy subject. Bryan looked at Tala and then at Kai, wondering how he could loose the awkward atmosphere that had just arisen.

"So Kai, you looking for any English lasses tonight?" he finally asked.

"I don't want a girlfriend."

"You do know if you said that on the Tour, there would be a dramatic increase in suicidal girls, right?"

"Yeah right. Everyone loves you, Tala. No one likes me because I betrayed the teams and never say anything." Kai smirked. "Just the way I like it."

"They actually adore you for that. They think you're mysterious and sexy."

"That second part was your opinion, wasn't it?" Bryan teased.

"Get lost."

"Haha." Bryan just laughed.

"Oh my God!" There was a bang as something fell to the floor. They all turned to see Hilary standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands on mouth, bag laying discarded on the floor. She was staring at Kai, but when Kai turned she instantly scrambled to pick up her handbag and laughed awkwardly.

"I dropped by bag!" she smiled, strangely. Tala blinked and Bryan lowered one eyebrow and rose the other. Kai remained expressionless and cold.

"Are you... okay?" Tala asked, unsure of how to react.

"Y-yeah! Um-..." she stopped and frantically looked around. When she caught Carly she waved madly and ran over to her. Watching her with _very_ confused faces, Bryan and Tala looked at each other.

"Did she?..." Tala started.

"Uh..." Bryan mumbled.

"She came downstairs, saw something, dropped her bag and..." Tala tried to decipher the clues and find the reason for her actions. "She was staring at... Kai!"

"That's it! She totally fancies you!" Bryan announced. Kai frowned.

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, she already told us she fancies Ryou... maybe she's starting to see the similarities between you!" Tala grinned.

"Dun dun duuh!" Bryan raised his hands to his face in fake shock.

"Shut it." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Hiwatari!" someone called. Kai turned and saw Brooklyn. He rose a hand as if to wave but then put it down again. That's what the Blitz boys called a 'Kai wave'. He basically just held a hand up in acknowledgement and then put it back down again.

Brooklyn straightened his collar, moving over to the Blitz boys and standing beside Kai like he belonged there. He looked at all the people gathered there, examining their facial expressions and body language. Garland was just about to murder Ming-Ming, who was obliviously giving him fashion tips that no doubt Garland would ignore.

Then there was Mystel, who seemed to be looking anxiously about him, unsure of what to do. Brooklyn stored this information for later use and moved onto the next team. Lee was standing protectively beside Mariah as she talked to some English boy (or attempted) and Rei flanked her other side. Both boys glared at any boy who dared to flirt with the poor girl.

Kevin was looking bored out of his mind, occasionally glancing out of the window to see if the minibuses had pulled up yet so he could escape this boring chatter and get over to the roller-blading place as soon as possible. No such luck so far.

Gary was being herded by a giggling bunch of girls who found him cute because of his totally dumb attitude to everything. They weren't exactly flirting, more like playing with a new teddy bear. And all this time, the Blade Breakers were talking excitedly to everyone and anyone. They didn't seem to notice the other teams come down the stairs.

Brooklyn glanced at Bryan. He was impatient to get going, yet enjoying the casual jives Kai was making about people, pointing out their bad points etc. Tala was laughing along with the rest of them, but all the time watching Carly jealously as she talked to the English boys she knew.

Spencer was emitting no emotion whatsoever. Not a single shred of feeling could Brooklyn pick up. He reasoned this due to Spencer's Abbey training still clinging on to his mind somewhere inside him. Moving onto Kai, Brooklyn's breathing hitched as a wave of different emotions shrouded him. He was surprised no one else was picking them up, even without Brooklyn's strange power.

There seemed to be two types of emotion each clawing at Kai's mind. One was the negative, cold ones that Brooklyn had been expecting from Kai. The next was a playful and happy persona, messing and playing about in Kai's mind, trying to gain control. Kai's first character was putting up a huge fight to stop it, which was easily showing on his face.

On the outside, Kai was staring into space, blank expression and non moving. On the inside, Brooklyn felt Kai battling to stay in control. The whole thing made Brooklyn _himself_ want to tear out his hair, never mind Kai!

"Kai!" Brooklyn automatically called. The emotions zapped out of existence like candle lights in a hurricane. Kai blinked and seemed to return from his confused state of mind into the present.

"What." he asked, simply.

"Are you... okay?" There was a pause as Kai took in Brooklyn's worried face. He frowned.

"What?" He repeated.

"You seem... preoccupied." Brooklyn emphasised the word to show his true meaning behind it.

"Pre...occupied?... I'm fine." Kai finally announced. "Nothing I can't handle." Brooklyn was reassured from this comment. Up until now, Kai's voice had not been completely cold and confident. This last bit portrayed every ounce of 'Kai' in it's four words. Brooklyn mock saluted.

"Yessir."

Tala turned and saw Brooklyn walking away. He spotted Kai's expression and frowned. Brooklyn wasn't the only one to notice Kai's strange behaviour, it's just Tala didn't show it. Kai was the loner type who didn't accept help from anyone just so he could keep his dignity. Tala would have to find another way to help...

**AN: Okay... so far I have Character profiles from 5 people, am I correct? Come on! There are soo many places in the tour! I need two for each! Don't be embarrassed, make one up! You can make two up if you like (just make sure they are unique and try not to make them know each other). And to Akane Yurika-**

**Wow! That's really detailed and a great plot for your story! Do you really want me to use it? It seems like you've got a really good story written out there and I don't want to steal it from you. I really like the idea of Kai and your character being rivals etc. I'm most definitely putting it in! Thanks a lot! I know you have always been giving me con-crit and following my story. I was kinda hoping you would send me a character prof :D**

**And to my other religious reviewers, who have commented and stuck by me even in my worst chapters and moments of writer's block- I LOVE YOU!**

**I will try to list them off now...**

**-Desara**

**-InsanityRulez**

**-Kiray Himawari**

**-Ash1692**

**-Cherry-Toxic**

**-Khooxp**

**-KillerKitty27**

**-Angel Luckovich**

**-NinjaKiwi96**

**-Disani**

**-Poppies in July**

**These are only the most recent reviews I've had, so sorry if I've missed you off. **

**I realise it sounds like I'm starting to do a HilaryxKai, but don't worry. I know what I'm doing. :D Anyways, Submit another character profile if you like. I'm really running low on people! I'd have to make up my own, which defeats the purpose of the whole thing.**


	23. Skating, Dating and Betting

**An: this took me ages, sorry. I had a really bad case of writer's block. And what's worse, I'm writing two stories so I have two sets of reviewers sending me hate mail! Only joking. You aren't that evil, are you? :D**

"Alright! Let's get going!" Tala called as he spotted that every team had finally managed to get off their arses and make the long and painful route downstairs. He took out his mobile and text Hiro and Bruce (Tyson's dad) to meet them outside.

Seconds later, the vans pulled up and the teams piled inside. Tyson and Max were taking up the back seats until Kai came down and just glared at them. The boys scattered in no time, leaving Kai to take his usual place at the back, alone.

"Okay! Let's sing!" Tyson stood on his chair and nearly fell off again when the engines jolted into life. "I'll start, you join in!" Tyson took a deep breath and started. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round-" Tyson ignored the groans and boos from the other passengers and continued belting out- "The wheels on the bus go round and round, all day- OOF!"

When a bag collided with Tyson's face, he got the message and shut up, sitting back down in his seat. The silence didn't last long.

"Okay! What about another song!" Tyson stood back up on his chair.

"Hey Tyson! Don't exert yourself too much before bedtime." Tala called, lobbing Hilary's bag at Tyson. Hilary turned around and scowled.

"Get that back, now IVANOV!"

"What you gonna do, lover girl?" Hilary went scarlet and turned back. Tyson chucked the bag to her, mistaking the red for anger and feeling slightly scared.

For Kai, the bus ride took years. Tyson was being his usual _annoying_ self and Tala was being his usual self proclaimed '_funny' _self. The only thing that helped time pass was when Brooklyn turned around and made casual chatter with him.

When the bus finally pulled up, Kai tried to stay behind on the bus. Unfortunately, Tala wasn't falling for it and dragged him out as quickly and violently as possible. Kai didn't seem to appreciate this and when Tala finally let go, Kai called Carly's name so she could watch when he kneed Tala in a very sensitive part. Tala collapsed to the floor, yelling out in pain.

"I don't know why it hurts so much. I didn't think you had balls." Kai frowned. Carly was over in a second, scowling at Kai as she cradled Tala's head in her hands.

"Are you alright, baby?"

"No I'm fucking not alright!" Tala's voice came out in a hiss.

"Awwrr!" Carly cooed.

"You gonna kiss em' better?" Kai mused, taunting Tala and Carly simultaneously. Tala finally stood up and glowered at Kai.

"Bitch." Tala muttered. Carly took Tala's face in her hands and turned his face towards hers. She planted her lips on his and closed her eyes. After a few moments of surprise, Tala kissed back and opened one eye to wink at Kai. Kai saluted and walked off with Bryan.

"Have you got these in pink?" Ming-Ming asked the man at the desk, signalling her boots. The man shook his head slowly, confusion written across his broad features.

"Course they haven't, dumb ass! You can't _ask _for a colour!" Garland rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" Ming-Ming put a hand on her hip and pouted childishly. "These ones don't match my outfit!"

"What does that matter? If you're planning to put them pink leg warmers over the top, no body will see anyway!"

"Okay, okay!" Brooklyn smartly intervened. "Let's try and get through tonight with no battles of the sexes."

"Shut up, Brooklyn. Who gave you the right to-"

"Hey, Brooks. These guys giving you trouble?" Kai stepped in front of Brooklyn like a body guard. Garland shut up in no time.  
"Naa. It's fine, Kai." Kai turned around and winked at Brooklyn, before sitting on the bench where people were trying on boots. He stayed there as quiet and unnoticeable as possible, until Tala finally remembered him and came over.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"They haven't got my size." Kai lied.

"Bullshit. You're a seven, aren't you?"

"Hmph."

"Take that as a yes." Tala yanked Kai's shoes off and swapped hem for a pair of boots.

"One question." Kai said.

"What?"

"Why did they take my shoes?" There was a pause.

"You've... never been roller-blading, have you?" Kai looked away, embarrassed. "Really?"

"What of it." Kai snapped.

"It's kind of their way of making sure you return them, and also a way to safely store your shoes."

"It's really cold in here."

"I know."

"Hmph."

"Do you know how to skate?"

"Sure I do!" Kai sniffed.

"Oh really." Tala smirked. Suddenly, Kai's skin turned a pale white and his glazed over. "K-Kai?" Tala frowned. He knelt down to look at Kai. Kai looked... lost. "Kai! What's up?" Kai suddenly returned to his usual colour and looked at Tala.

"What?" Kai yelled, moving back. "Why are you so close, div?"

"You turned white!"

"The cold... reminds me of Russia. Plus, Dranzer hates it." Kai explained, taking the said blade out of his pocket. The bit-piece glowed weakly. Kai's expression softened and he held the blade close to warm it up. The glow started to gradually increase to a fiery red. Kai put it back in his pocket.

"Well, Wolborg loves this type of weather." Tala grinned.

"She would." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Bryan's Falborg likes it too, but Wyborg and Seaborg don't."

"I shouldn't have brought her." Kai mused.

"I doubt you'd ever leave Dranzer alone. She's your pride and joy."

"Pride and joy is a bit... soft. It's more like she's my favourite partner in crime." Kai grinned.

"And Wolborg is mine." Tala nodded. "Anyway. Get them skates on and let's get going." Kai did so, now in a better mood than he was previously. They headed up to the rink and stopped. There was quite an amusing little play emerging on the floors. A very scared looking Rei was skittering along like a cat, eyes wide as he tried to gain his balance. Kenny was clinging to the rink wall with Tyson trying to drag him into the centre to skate. Max has attempted to skate as fast as he could and was now on the floor, being picked up by a laughing Rick.

"Just act like we don't know them." Tala muttered, keeping his head down as he entered the rink.  
"Yeah, totally." Bryan shuffled in behind them, followed by a towering Spencer.

"Kai! Come on over!" Tyson yelled, spotting the boys enter the rink and waving enthusiastically. He let go of Kenny in the process and the poor boffin fell to the floor with a crash.

"Busted!" Bryan mumbled, hiding behind Spencer as he gained his balance.

"Just keep walking." Kai growled. They did so.

Tala lead the boys round the rink, followed by a calm Kai and then Spencer and Bryan. Tala decided to show off to Carly and sped up, expertly lapping them all within minutes. Carly 'wooed' from the sidelines and cheered for Tala. Tala did a thumbs up and skated backwards for awhile. He spotted Kai, who had already stopped and was looking bored.

"Come on, Hiwatari!" He called. "Get in the groove!"

"Why is it that I feel like tripping you up right now?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Same." Bryan nodded, coming in to stop beside Kai and resting his hands on the rink wall. "Just because his bit-beast likes ice, doesn't mean he's cool in any way what-so-ever."

"You said it." Spencer agreed.

"Hey! I heard that." Tala came to a stop in the centre of the rink and looked around to check if it was clear. "Watch this..." He muttered. He started to skate in a circle, closing in until he span on one spot."

"Woop." Kai said sarcastically. "That is amazing."

"You said it. Hey Tala, why don't you dance for us?" Bryan smirked.

"Yeah! Dance monkey, dance!" Spencer urged, grinning.

"Piss off." Tala went off to Carly. Tyson saw them again and started coming over.

"Ugh. One idiot after another." Kai moaned as Tyson started waving at him.

"Kaiiiii!" he called. "There's a girl over here that says you're fit!" Sure enough, a bunch of giggling girls pushed forward one of their ranks. The girl stumbled forward on her roller-blades, clattering along until she managed to stop just behind Tyson.

She was rather pretty- dark brown hair that she'd dragged into a sideways pony tail and brown eyes that were bright and bubbly. She was wearing a _really _short skirt and a t-shirt with green and white diagonal stripes. She waved at Kai and cast him a friendly grin.

"Not in a million years." Muttered Max.

"Nope. She's way not Kai's type." Rei agreed.

"Hm... But you never know." Hilary shrugged.

"What actually _is _Kai's type?" Wondered Rei.

"Who knows." replied Max.

"I've always seen him with a violent girl with attitude problems." Hilary put a finger to her lips in thought.

"Really? You mean someone like you?" Max joked, earning him a smack round the head for his cheek.

"Guys, guys." Rei calmed them. "Let's see how this scene plays out."

"And if needed, prepare the paramedics for Tyson." Hilary nodded.

"Hey, um... you wanna skate with me or something?" the girl asked Kai, batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Naah. I'm good." Kai shook his head.

"Well," Bryan muttered to Spencer. "Three words are better than none."

"If he can stick this out for more than two minutes, I'll give you a tenner." Spencer betted.

"You're on." Bryan checked his watch.

"Two minutes from now, you'll be ten quid poorer." Spencer grinned.

"Oh, okay then..." An awkward silence fell on the two. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"No, thanks."  
"Something from the vending machine?"

"I don't eat crap."

"Oh that's good." The girl laughed. "I, uh, don't like sweets much either."

"Good for you." More silence.

"My name's Connie."

"Right."

"W-what's yours?"

"Kai."

"That's a nice name!"

"Thanks."

"Where are you from?"

"Where are _you _from?"

"Oh, me? I'm from England, but my dad's Japanese."

"Right."  
"So where are you from?"

"Russia."

"Where abouts?"

"An abbey."  
"Where's that?" Kai shrugged in reply. "What are those marks on your face for?" Kai's eye twitched. Bryan tapped his watch and grinned at Spencer. Spencer handed over a tenner.

"It's a tattoo."

"It's... nice!"

"Thanks."

"Okay... I'm gunna go now... Nice talking to you!" The girl waved and walked off, feeling a little less enthusiastic than before.

"Two minutes forty seven seconds." Nodded Bryan. "Probably the most Kai's said in a year."

"Would you quit talking about me like I'm not here?" Kai snapped.

"Yeah, yeah." Bryan shrugged it off. "Anyways. This party is getting boring. What's say we spice it up a bit?"  
"Now you're speaking my language." Kai smirked.

"One problem." Spencer joined the conversation.

"Oh, you're such a downer." Bryan rolled his eyes. "Go on."

"What can we do?" There was a pause.

"We could always door-step Tyson." Kai suggested.

"Naah. We need to be more adventurous."

No thoughts came to mind.

**AN: I must remind you to send in your character profiles! They are what I'm looking forward to including soon in my story. Gender, name, age, blade (if have), personality, likes, hates, wishes, country etc.**


	24. Fights, Fakes and Unexpected events

"Yo! Tala! Get over here!" Bryan called. Tala pulled away from Carly and frowned.

"Why?" Tala asked.

"Just get over here!" Bryan shouted, drawing attention from the other skaters. Tala pouted.

"What if I don't want to?" From behind Bryan, a shadow moved into the light and cracked his knuckles ominously.

"You will." Said Kai, the voice of the shadow. Tala blinked in surprise. Why did Kai want him over too? And that eerie glow was too creepy...

"Woah Kai! You must be real bored." Spencer frowned.

"You got that fucking right." The shadow disappeared and Kai sighed, resting casually on the rink wall. Tala had started coming over, making sure to stick behind Bryan in case Kai held anything against him.

"So, what is it?"

"We're bored." Bryan sighed.

"Then get a life."

"Fuck off."

"Gladly." Tala turned to go but was stopped by Kai.

"No, we mean we're reaaalllyy bored." Kai emphasized.

"Oooh." The information dawned on Tala. "You mean you're reaaalllyyy bored." Kai, Bryan and Spencer slapped their foreheads. "Let's get Ian then." Tala waved at Ian who was chatting flirtatiously with some English girls. He caught Tala's wave from the corner of his eye, trooping over to find out what was up.

"What?" He said, flatly.

"We're bored." Spencer explained. Ian grinned.

"Time for some fun." He nodded.

"How about a little drama?" Tala suggested.

"Right!" Ian, Bryan and Spencer nodded. "Go for it!"

"All right, Kai! Give it up!" Tala turned at Kai, shouting unnecessarily loud and giving him a small wink. "This has been going on long enough!" Kai blinked, confused. It then dawned on him and he feigned anger.

"You watch your mouth, Ivanov!" Kai growled. Tyson, Hilary, Rei, Max, Carly and almost everyone else turned around to watch the dispute play out.

"You think your tough, don't you Hiwatari?"

"I'm tougher than you!" Kai snorted.

"Oh yeah? You wanna back that up, Hiwatari!"

"You're asking for it, Ivanov! I swear, I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life eating through a tube!"

"WOAH!" Tyson stepped in. "What's up guys? What's with all this electricity?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Tala and Kai shouted at the same time. Tyson stepped back.

"Woah, Kai? Tala? What's going on?" Rei stepped between the two steaming boys. "It's not like you to argue like this!"

"This is none of your business, Rei!" Kai growled.

"Yeah! This argument is between me, and sour-puss over there."

"Hmph."

"Arrrrgh!" Yelled Tala. "Bring it on, Kai!" He swung a left hook at Kai, knowing the teen could easily knock it aside. Kai did so and brought on his own punch, that was blocked by a frowning Brooklyn. Brooklyn winced at the power and clutched his palm in pain.

"Y-ouch! That's one violent right hook you've got!"

"What are you doing, Brooklyn?" Kai drew back his fist and looked down on him. "Don't get involved in this." Inwardly, Kai frowned. He'd expected Brooklyn to see through this act and watch humorously from a distance. Brooklyn seemed to gaze into Kai's soul for a few seconds, before his mouth twitched and he stepped back.

"Alright. Just don't kill him." Brooklyn turned and joined the staring Garland and the gawking Ming-Ming. He winked at them, before facing Kai and Tala again. Kai nodded and span to face Tala.

"You." He said, coldly. Tala internally shivered.

"Don't look at me like that!" Tala snapped. "I see you pitty me! I see it in those deranged eyes of yours! Every time to look at me, you pitty me! Pitty, pitty, PITTY! I can't take it! You think you're so much better than me!"

"I don't think, I know." Kai smirked. Tala growled and hit out at Kai. Kai wasn't prepared for it and was too late in uncrossing his arms. When the fist collided with Kai's nose, everyone gasped. Well, everyone except the Blitzkrieg boys. Kai went cross-eyed trying to look at the point of impact, grunting in surprise, Tala kept an angry expression, all the while thinking- _I'm so dead. _Bryan, Spencer and Ian burst into fits of laughter, earning them shocked expressions from the scared onlookers.

"Shit." Muttered Kai. He held one hand to his nose, more instinctively than in pain. Tala stood his ground, a tiny bit of regret slipping onto his features.

"Ryou told me what you did." Tala sniffed. "Bastard!"

"What?" Kai feigned surprise, blinking and removing his hand from his nose. Blood was starting to trickle from one side.

"You were there... when Boris killed my parents."

Silence. Utter silence. All the Blitzkrieg boys were shocked, including Tala. Tala _never _talked about the incident with his parents. Never. This was no ruse. Boris had killed Tala's parents when he was seven years old, and unknown to Tala, Kai _had_ been there. Kai stopped moving, flashback images slipping to the front of his mind.

_Blood cradling two fallen figures, a crimson shadow spilling from fresh wounds directly in the victim's failing hearts. Coughs, sharp and uncontrollable, escaping from their mouths as they tried to clear their lungs from the blood that started slipping in the new holes in their bodies. An even darker shadow fell over them, revealing it's humanity by laughing sadistically at their despair. The man on the floor raised a weak head to give one last glare at the man, before collapsing on the floor beside his already dead wife._

_As the little boy cowered in a corner, the laughter stopped as the man turned to him. His demonic eyes glinting like freshly sharpened daggers, his cape swishing at his feet as he walked towards young Kai. All the terror brought with his existence was cast suddenly onto the boy._

"_Now." He said, smiling patronizingly. "Will you join me? Or will I have to do the same to your parents?" It wasn't a question. There was only one answer._

"_Yes."..._

"If I'd have known..." Kai muttered, still in a trance. "If I'd have known they would be killed anyway... I wouldn't have... I wouldn't have agreed. But. Who could have known? How could I know he'd slaughter my parents the same way he butchered yours?" Kai looked straight into Tala's eyes. The other Blitz boys had soon stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. I wasn't..." Tala stepped back, shocked at Kai's sudden behaviour. "I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH!" Kai yelled at the top of his lungs. And with this remark, he ripped off his skates and ran out of the rink, not bothering to pick up his shoes in his haste to get out.

_I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough._ The words ricocheted around Kai's confused brain. He was so angry and upset, he failed to notice the car charging towards him as he ran across the road...

"KAI!" It was like slow motion. Tala, who had followed Kai in his state of confusion, held out one hand for Kai, running full pelt towards the boy. "STOP!" Kai seemed to slowly slip out of his trance. He stood still in the centre of the road, slowly, painfully, turning to look at the blur of the car only meters away. There was no way he could avoid it now. "KAI!" Tala screamed, fear tearing at his heart.

He kept running for Kai, holding out one hand in desperation. He was yanked off the road by Bryan, who hadn't been outside long enough to realise what was going on. He looked up to see Kai staring wide eyed as the car swerved to try and avoid hitting the stunned teen. Too little too late.

Or that's how it appeared.

"MOVE!" Brooklyn yelled, smashing into the stunned Kai, battering him aside. He had come out at the same time as Tala, having noticed Kai's sudden change of mood. Now, the orange haired boy was stood in front of the car, in replace of Kai.

The bonnet collided with Brooklyn head on, knocking him skyward and breaking suddenly. A screech of tyres as the driver helplessly slammed his foot on the brakes, a scream as Carly exited the building and caught what happened, a gasp as Tala's brain comprehended what was going on and a skitter as Kai was sent flailing onto the path at the other side.

Then silence.

The only thing Brooklyn felt was relief. He flew through the air, like one of those chirping little birds he always held on one finger, flying gracefully in an arch as he suddenly started falling. The silence was suddenly broken and all hell was let loose.

"BROOKLYN!" Ming-Ming's voice screamed, almost inaudible it was that high.  
"BROOKLYN!" Garland yelled in despair.

"BROOKLYN!" Kai gawked, trying to scramble onto his feet even though the pain in his right arm was unbearable.

The car's door flew open as the driver stumbled out. The door to the roller-blading centre was slammed open as all the rest of the people came out to see what the commotion was about. Kai collapsed back onto the floor and Bryan's grip on Tala loosened. Brooklyn landed on the floor, an ominous crack sounding with the impact.

No one moved for several seconds. No one spoke. No one breathed. And like a horror movie's perfect scene, blood poured out of Brooklyn as the second scream of the moment erupted from Hilary's mouth.

**AN: Okay, I didn't plan for this to happen, but it makes what happens next a little more believable. POOR BROOKLYN! I had to post this now, even though it's no where near 2,000 words. It's the perfect cliff hanger and hopefully will keep you entertained for awhile. Sorry, but I had to do it :D Next one will be much longer, as you could probably guess.**


	25. A Points of Veiw special

Brooklyn's POV

_There's no pain. See? It's not that bad! Everyone expects this to be agonisingly painful, but it seems my body is in too much shock to bother me with pain. For now. I'm so glad I pushed Kai out the way. Kai has so much life left in him! I couldn't let him die with so many problems troubling his mind._

_I couldn't let him die._

_Does that mean I'm going to die? I took his place. Surely that means I'm good. Surely I can go to haven now? I hear sirens..._

Kai's POV

_The pain in my right arm is unbearable, yet I cannot shift the weight to my other arm, no matter how hard I try. Nor can I tear my eyes from the scene in front of me. The driver on his knees, paramedics trying fruitlessly to calm him down as he shakes in his fit of hysterics. Brooklyn is placed on a stretcher- his eyes are closed. They crowd round him like vultures, tending to his injuries as best they can, while hefting him inside the ambulance._

_I can't look away. _

_That's what separates me and Tala. In stressful situations, I can't help but stare while Tala turns away in dread of the consequences. Right now, some paramedics are heading over to talk to the crowd of people watching the horror movie unfold. Tala finally looks up when the man starts talking. He silently points across the road, catching my almost closed eyes with his wide open ones._

_The man turns and jogs over. I hear him talk to me in soft tones, but all I can make out is the siren blaring. I open my eyes as best I can, vision swimming as I try to make out his figure looming over me. I open my mouth slightly._

"_B...Brooklyn?" his reply is still nonsense to me. I rest my head down on the concrete and close my eyes._

Tala's POV

"Kai!" was all I could say, pointing to the shape on the floor several meters away. My eyes met Kai's. The usually blazing red ones, were a dull and deep purple. His eyes were slowly closing. The paramedic leant over him and started talking. Kai didn't reply. He was still staring at me as if in deep in thought.

He eventually shifted his gaze to look at the man, his lips parting to mutter something quietly. Even though the words were inaudible from this distance, I knew what he said. 'Brooklyn'. My mind was trying to decipher what had happened. One minute we were joking around, the next he was serious and obviously upset about something.

I felt something cling to my arm, but I didn't move. A police car had pulled up, two men exiting and heading directly over to us. I blinked.

"Does anyone know what's going on here?" Questions, questions, questions. I didn't know the answer to any of them. Yet, feeling the responsibility of team captain take over, I raised a hand and licked my lips. The man came over to me, note book in hand.

"We were roller-blading..." I started. "Then I talked about my parents... My _dead _parents. We had been joking up until then..."

"Who were joking?"

"Me, Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ian." I pointed to each of them, slowly coming out of my mental trauma to sort out the problem at hand. My eyes kept drifting to Kai, who was being carried into another ambulance. "We were pretending to argue until I said stuff about my parents. Then Kai," I pointed at Kai. "Got all serious and said stuff like, 'if I'd have known'. Then he ran off in a state... He didn't look where he was going and nearly got hit by the car. Brooklyn pushed him out of the way and saved him... That's about it." I finished.

The policemen nodded. Talking with his colleagues while I collapsed onto the floor. I sat there, head in hands for another few moments. The weight on my arm humanised itself by crying out to me.

"Tala!" it was Carly. "Are you alright? TALA!"

"Y-yeah." Was all I could stutter. The relief of my words caused her to cling to my arm again.

"This is terrible! It's awful! What if he's dead? What if Kai has banged his head and has lost his memory? What if-!" This was not what I wanted to hear right now. My stomach lurched and I threw up all over the road.

Tyson's POV

Panic. Panic. Panic. "Oh my god! BROOKLYN!" He's been hit. No! No! No! "Oh my god! KAI!" Where are they taking him? What's wrong with him? "Tala!" He threw up! There's no straight answer to my questions any more. All I know is this is bad. This is VERY bad.

Rei's POV

What is this? The cause of so much pain today. Kai's tortured mind, Tala's confusion of the past and Brooklyn's pain. All combined into one, makes a terrible day for us all. More than 30 witnesses of this event- more than 30 times pain is struck in someone's heart. Not one person here does not feel the loss I feel now. In some way, we are now all connected in our grief.

We are all connected.

Max's POV

Where's mum when you need her!

Kenny's POV

The angle he was hit at plus the force and speed the car was driving at as they collided... cross reference that possible damage with possible worst case and best case scenarios... Oh no.

Carly's POV

TAAAALLLLAAAA!

Tala's POV

Don't you dare come out of that hospital with bad news, Kai. Or I swear I'll beat the living daylights out of you.

Bryan's POV

Uh oh.

Spencer's POV

Not good.

Ian's POV

Damn. I forgot to bring my laptop.

Hilary's POV

What a time to develop a fear of blood! Ahhhhh!

Kai's POV

I wish everyone could shut up... Hilary. Cut out the screaming, would you? I have a banging headache right now...

Normal POV

The ambulances all drew away, except one where the driver was being treated along with any other people who seemed in more shock than the others. Hilary had stopped screaming, Tala had stopped throwing up and Tyson had stopped panicking long enough to take out a packet of crisps from his bag. Max got out his phone and called his mum. She agreed to take them to the hospital while Hiro and Bruce got there with the coaches.

"I thought..." Tala started. "I thought today would be great..." Carly looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought so too." She sniffed. Carly got up and waved away her English friends, promising she'd text them with news later. They reluctantly walked home, all looking pretty stunned. Tala ran his hands through his hair, scrambling his fingers down his neck. Tears came to his eyes- he couldn't help it.

His eyes were wild and he started to shake a little. He scowled at the floor, teeth gritted. "Why, Kai?" he asked to no one in particular. "You idiot! Why did you run off like that?"

"I know how you feel." A new voice arrived and sat down next to Tala. Bryan rested his arms on his knees, not looking at Tala. "But what I keep thinking is, that if I hadn't have held you back, it could be you in that ambulance right now. You and Kai. Possibly Brooklyn too, if he had still tried to save Kai. Three. Three people. Two of them very good friends of mine. I wouldn't be able to stand that."

Tala stopped. He looked at Bryan's pained face, seeing how it was not only him feeling this way. At this thought, he looked around and saw everyone dealing with the shock in their own way. Tala then turned back to Bryan and saw he was hugging his knees tightly, rocking on the kerb.

"It'll be fine." Tala reassured, putting his arm around Bryan. Bryan opened his eyes and relaxed slightly.

"I know. Kai is strong, and Brooklyn..." Bryan trailed off.

"Brooklyn has an even stronger mind. They'll _both _be at the world tour. If not, I'll kick their asses one by one." Bryan grinned.

"Sure."

"Hey you two." A small voice piped up. "Can I sit with you?" It was Ian. He stood there, averting his gaze from Bryan and Tala and scuffing one trainer on the floor. Tala smirked.

"Come on. " He said, dragging one of Ian's leg beside him so Ian fell next to them both. "Group hug." he laughed, yanking a surprised Ian into the huddle.

"Hey, gay boys." Spencer's voice boomed. "Don't leave me out!" The whole kerb seemed to bounce when Spencer plonked himself beside Bryan. Bryan invited the gorilla in with one arm. Spencer snuggled into the group, squishing them all closer as he did so.

"Awww." Tala smiled. "The gang's..." he stopped. "_Almost _all here." he finished, his mood relatively damped as he realised his mistake.

"Yeah." Bryan nodded.

"You mind if I join you?" They all turned to see Tyson. Tyson sat next to Spencer without waiting for an answer.

"You know, this would be a hell of a lot less stressful for all of us if you took a nap." Spencer frowned, pinching a small area at the base of Tyson's neck. His eyes rolled back and he flopped forward, unconscious. "There we go." Spencer smiled. "Now, back to business."

"Guys..." Tala started. "You know I love you, right?" Everyone shuffled away from him and stood up awkwardly. Tala rolled his eyes and got up too. Group hug over, the Blitzkrieg boys were back.

"Garland." Tala took control again. "When the buses get here, take everyone except me, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Tyson to the Hotel and leave them in their own rooms. Max, when your mum gets here, we're heading to the hospital. Kenny, email Mr Dickenson and inform him _nicely _on what's happening. Carly, I love you. Go home and rest for awhile. Invite some friends over and relax, okay?" Carly nodded. Right on time, a green car pulled up and Max's mum stumbled out.

"Any news?" she panted.

"Take us to the hospital, mum!" Max said.

"Not you Max. There are four free seats in your mum's car. Therefore, the most important people should get first picks. That's us, and unfortunately Tyson."

"Wait, four? You lot and me equals five. Four seats and five people? Tala. You can't count."

"I can. There's a boot." Tala shook his head, signalling for Max's mum to get in the car, and for Spencer to 'do the honours'. Spencer lifted a squeaking Tyson and hefted him into the boot. The Blitzkrieg boys got in the other seats and the car sped off, just as the buses arrived.

"Can you speed up a bit?" Tala asked after several tense minutes. Max's mum nodded and pushed down harder on the accelerator. The journey seemed to crawl by.

Before the car even stopped moving, Tala had unfastened his seat belt and was running for the entrance. The others looked at each other and followed quickly, Ian thanking Mrs Tate before sprinting after them.

"Kai!" Tala said as he slammed his fists on the desk. "Kai Hiwatari! Where is he?" It took several minutes for a nurse to finally lead them to a doctor. The doctor who was in charge of Kai was called over and the Blitzkrieg boys held their breaths.

The man had white hair scattered about his head in small clumps. His white coat dangled down past his waist and he had a pair of glasses on some string around his neck, along with several gadgets shoved into his bulging pockets.

"I'm Doctor Young." The man said. Ian giggled. Bryan elbowed him into silence. "It's a surprise you came to Kai first. I have been briefed on the... accident. Kai suffered no where near as much damage as the other boy. Is he a good friend of yours?"

"We're more like brothers." Tala nodded, fists clenched in anticipation.

"Well then. You'll be glad to know he's fine. Broken collar bone, slight bang to the head and his right arm is broken too. Other than that, he's okay."

"Can we see him?" Bryan asked.

"No. He's asleep right now. The shock seemed to have drained him of his energy. But I can show you to Brooklyn's nurse. The Doctor is too busy but the nurse is free to tell you all we know."

"Thanks. That's great." Tala nodded, sighing in relief. The Doctor lead them down several corridors into a section of the hospital far from Kai's. Finally, the doctor stopped and knocked gently. A nurse with long blonde hair scraped into a pony tail stepped out to see who it was.

"Doctor Young!" She greeted. "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for the results of our tests. It should take about ten minutes for us to determine his state."  
"That's fine. You boys wait here, okay?" The Doctor waited for a nod before scuttling off back to Kai. Tala sat down first. He slid down the wall and let his head loll forward in defeat.

"Man. I'm so relieved it's unreal." he sighed. "I hope Brooklyn's okay too."

"Same... But don't tell the guy I said that." Bryan added.

"As if I would." Tala snorted. "Anyways. At least we know Kai's not had his brains bashed out or something. Now just need to hope Brooklyn can pull through."  
"He will." Spencer nodded. "No probs."

"Hey..." Ian frowned. "I feel like we're missing something. I feel like I should be feeling annoyed right now..."

"Yeah." Bryan nodded. "Something's missing..."

"Something... small." Spencer joined in.

"Everything's small to you, Spencer." Tala shook his head.

"But I have this strange feeling I need to be pummelling something."

"Like Tyson?" Tala suggested. A light bulb emerged over the Blitzkrieg boy's heads.

"Where's Tyson?"

"Lemmie out!" Tyson screamed again, punching the boot roof. Finally, Max's mum heard the plea and crossed over to the boot. Before, she had been dithering about whether to go after the boys, or to return to Max to console him. Now, she opened the back and raised her eyes at what she saw.

Tyson stumbled out.


	26. Wake up, Brooklyn

"All this waiting is killing me." Bryan grumbled, scowling into the distance.  
"Patience, Bryan. Good things come to those who wait." It came out more patronizing than Tala had first expected, and patronizing words were not something Bryan could pass off easilly.

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Did you know swearing is a show of lack of vocabulary, usually from a person who isn't the brightest light bulb in the pack?"

"If that's right, you must be the thickest person in the world. You swear more than most people I know."  
"I do not."

"You do."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Not."

"Do."

"Ha!" Bryan grinned triumphantly. "I made you say do."

"Yeah but you said not before." Tala stuck out his tongue.

"But I did that on purpose."

"So what?"

"So, get owned!"

"How are you owning me?"

"I just am."

"Not."

"Am.

"Not.

"Not."

"I'm not falling for that."

"You'd be pretty much a dip shit if you did."

"You're a dip shit."

"SHUT UP!" Spencer eventually yelled, grabbing the two 'teenagers' by the collars and yanking them off the ground. "You're both twats and you're annoying me."

"Um... Are you ready for the results?" The nurse from earlier sheepishly poked her head out from the door, wondering if this was a bad time as she saw the two boys in Spencer's grip squirming to be released.

"SURE!" They all said instantly, stopping what they were doing in a second. Tala and Bryan stumbled to their feet as Spencer dropped them unceremoniously.  
"So, what's the sit?" Ian asked. The nurse frowned, not understanding the question.

"Situation." Tala translated. "What's the situation."

"Oh right!" The nurse laughed nervously. "Okay. Firstly, I'm Nurse Proctor. It's nice to meet you all. The doctor currently tending to Brooklyn is Doctor Hague. He's a very good Doctor and I'll tell you now, Brooklyn is in the best of hands right now."  
"Yeah, yeah." Tala waved off the intros. "Just what's up with Brooks already?"  
"I'm sorry. Okay, I'll cut right to the chase." The Nurse suddenly turned strict faced. "I'm afraid Brooklyn is in a coma." Silence. Utter, shocked silence. The nurse continued.

"There are two main ways to determine how far into a coma people are: One is the Glasgow Coma Scale and the other is the Rancho Los Amigos Scale. On the first of these, the way it is measured is by points scored on three stages. Scoring a one in each of these would add to three, and mean the patient is in a completely vegetative state; the worst coma and the one most unlikely for the patient to wake up from. On the other end, scoring a 15 would mean their brains and bodies are fully functional and completely fine.

"Scoring between an 11 and 15 makes the patient highly likely to wake up. Scoring a three or a four makes them highly likely to die within the first few days, or never wake up from their vegetative state. Brooklyn... is at a six."

The boys didn't know whether to be relieved or shocked. They stood dumbfounded in front of the nurse with equal expressions of sorrow and pain. Tala looked away as the nurse started talking again, further explaining Brooklyn's state.

"We don't know for sure as we haven't had time to fully asses his behaviour, but it looks pretty certain that he is at six. Here is a list of what he can do- he withdraws from painful stimuli and such, scoring about a four on the Motor Response section of the chart. Although, he has not spoken or even muttered anything so far and he hasn't even so much as flickered his eyes. They both score a one, totalling a six out of 15 on the chart."

"What does that mean?" Bryan asked.

"We don't know yet."

"Alright... I guess we should go now..." Ian mumbled. Everyone nodded quietly.

"That would be best. I doubt you'll be allowed to see Brooklyn for at least a few days. A man named Mr Dickenson has already been in touch, and our receptionists have got down his number in case any new developments occur. He told us he would instantly pass on any information to you. Is that correct?"

"Yeah. That sounds like Mr D." Ian nodded. "Okay. Thanks nurse. We'll be going now, see you." Walking as if in a trance, Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan headed back to where Kai was. They spotted the doctor from earlier and he smiled sadly and lead them back to Kai.

"He's awake now." The Doctor said. "He hasn't spoken yet; maybe you could get him to talk."

"Great." Tala laughed. "Getting Kai to speak. It's not going to be easy." But the casual chatter was just to avoid the awkward and stunned silence that was falling over the boys. They finally reached a room where a nurse was just about to enter. The doctor stopped and knocked lightly on the door as the nurse scuttled away. Tala waited nervously as they all waited for an answer. When there wasn't one, the Doctor opened the door slightly.

All of the blitzkrieg boys leant to peek inside, four pairs of eyes shifting slightly to get a better view. Kai was sat on the hospital bed, topless with all his abs tensed, muscles standing out a mile off. His eyes were open but he was absent mindedly gazing at the floor. His eyes were the same deep purple Tala remembered from every time Kai had been in pain. He soon recognised this as a sign of Kai's suffering, either physically or mentally.

They all stepped inside, drawing no response from Kai, not even when Ian stood on Bryan's foot by accident and earned himself a whack round the head. "Kai?" Tala started tentatively. The Doctor moved beside Kai and bent down slightly to his level.

"Kai. Your friends are here. Would you like to speak to them?" No answer. Kai sat, not looking away from the floor. "Hmm..." The Doctor mumbled.

"Kai? It's us. Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian." Not a flinch.  
"This is worrying." The Doctor eventually stood up. "I think we should further analyse his condition just in case..."

"I don't think that's entirely necessary." Tala shook his head. "If Kai was speaking, _then _you should be worried." The others agreed silently. "Kai's not the speaking type."

"But still." The Doctor frowned. "I'll give you some time to try to get him to speak. If there is no result, I shall have to further examine him."  
"Right." was the simple reply. When Doctor Young had left, the boys took up their usual positions. Spencer sat backwards on a chair beside Kai's bed, resting his muscular arms on the wooden back. Bryan stood with his weight resting on his left leg and Ian sat on the desk beside Kai's bed, feet dangling above the clean white floor. The only difference was that Kai was on the bed, and Tala was leaning on the wall. It seemed wrong and unnatural for it to be this way round.

"Kai?" Bryan began. "Brooklyn's alive." No movement. He was sat on the edge of the bed, arms resting over his knees, head bowed so most of his face was shielded in the shadow cast by his fringe. "Kai!" Bryan snapped after the silence. "Don't do this to us, dude. You're not the only one in pain!" Nothing happened.

"Kai. Speak to us. Please." Tala begged. He stepped over to Kai and towered over the dark figure. "KAI!" Tala shouted. "KAI! WAKE UP! KAI!" He lifted Kai up by the shirt and tilted his chin back. "Snap out of it Kai!" The blank eyes stared back at Tala, deep and unchanging. "PLEASE!" Tala shook the teen. His body was limp and there was still no reaction. "Fine!" Tala snapped. He stopped shaking Kai and drew back a fist. "You leave me no choice."

**BANG!** Kai skidded across the floor as Tala's punch sent him flying. He came to a halt on his left side and just lay there. Bryan sent Tala a look and moved over to Kai, lifting him up and leaning his body against the wall. This time when Bryan tilted Kai's chin up to look at him, Bryan saw an _extremely _rare sight.

Kai was crying.

"K-Kai?" Bryan stuttered. The usual dark brown colour flooded back to Kai's eyes and the tears continued to stream down his face. By now, the others has seen Kai's face and the tears dripping down it. They gasped and crowded round. "Kai! You're crying!"

A sob escaped Kai's mouth and he suddenly burst into life, wiping at his eyes with his fists and drawing his knees up to his chest. The Blitzkrieg boys were stunned. Bryan held Kai's shoulders before pulling him into a tight embrace. "Kai. It's okay." Bryan whispered into the boy's ear. Kai sobbed once again and nodded.

"Kai..." Tala's face softened and he knelt down too. He joined the hug and his own tears started falling. Soon, Ian and Spencer awkwardly bent down and completed the group squeeze. The first to leave was a tense Spencer, the next Ian. However, Bryan and Tala kept holding on. "It's okay Kai." Tala reassured. "Let it all out."

"Anyone in your position would have snapped years ago." said Bryan. "You're strong Kai. But now it's time to let go of your pride. We're here for you, dude." And with that, Bryan and Tala pulled back. The tears had stopped streaming down Kai's pale cheeks and he sat sniffling slightly and blinking the last droplets away.

Spencer picked Kai up and laid him down on the hospital bed where he nestled down to sleep. Before he was gone, he whispered,

"I'm... sorry... guys. You're the best." Touching words from a usually silent wolf. They nearly started Tala off again. When they was sure Kai was asleep, they left the room and shut the door quietly behind them. Instantly, Bryan whacked Tala over the head.

"You sissy."

"WHAT?" Tala protested.

"Kai had an _excuse _to cry. You're just a little mommy's boy."

"Oh grow up, old man."  
"You just contradicted yourself."

"Oooh, big word. Can you spell it?"

"Course I can, dumbass. C-O-N-T-R-A-D-I-C-T-E-D!"  
"Wrong."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yeah, Bryan's right." Ian joined in. "It's spelt that way, thicko."

"Shut up, midget."

"Ginger."

"Pinochio."

"Shut up!" Bryan flicked them both on the ear. "We need to get back. Everyone's worried."

"Right."

They left the hospital after revealing that Kai had spoken to Doctor Young. He had smiled and waved them off as they got into Max's car. Max's mum was sat in the driver's seat while Tyson was pouting furiously in the back. Apparently, Max's mum had refused Tyson to go into the hospital alone in case he got '_lost'. _Tala heaved him into the boot again and they drove off.

The music playing on the radio seemed to relate to the overall mood of the Blitzkrieg Boys. They all frowned and thought over the events that had occurred in the hospital. No doubt what had happened in Kai's room would stray no farther than there. All of them were a little shocked by Kai's reaction.

"_Until the day I die. I'll spill my heart for you. Until the day I die. I'll spill my heart for you... As years go by, I race the clock with you. But if you die right now, You know that I die too. I die too._" The words crackled out of the radio and swam around the car. It blocked out Tyson's constant whining about what had happened.

But when the song went off, Tala had to explain what had happened. He did it bluntly and without any sparing for Tyson's emotions. "Kai's got a few broken bones and is in shock. Brooklyn is in a coma and they don't know if he'll come out of it." The words were no surprise to the Blitzkrieg boys, but Tyson felt his stomach lurch and his heart skip a beat.

"Poor Brooklyn..." He muttered.

**AN: I've been researching coma's and I hope my information is correct. Also, I don't own the song (or Beyblade but you know that. That's why it's called FANfiction and not AUTHORfiction or something.) Anyways. Keep sending in your character profiles. OMG I made Kai cry! I'm so evil! Anyways. I couldn't upload this straight away as my internet crashed. Sorry. Blame... uh... I don't know. Just don't kill me. :D**

**Akane Yurika- * Waves!* **

**And to anyone else who reviewed, I truly love you, but I don't have my internet while writing this so I can't check who reviewed... I can only remember my faithful faithfullers but just mentioning them wouldn't be fair. I only said Akane Yurika because I just had to do the little * Waves!* thing. :D It's so cool. **

**Nighty nights... Or morning or whatevs. Depends when I post this and when you read it... And where in the world you are... So mornighty! Yey! I created a new word!... I feel like writing a massive AN, but I know that'd be boring... Maybe I'll give you some spoilers! Okay...**

**Coming up!**

**-Something to do with Kai**

**-Something to do with Tyson**

**-Brooklyn's state gets better or worse (or stays the same)**

**-Kai's angry with himself**

**-The others find out what's wrong with Brooklyn and are shocked (duh).**

**That wasn't too revealing, I'm sorry :D Lols. Anyways, bye byees! BTW, I've used my 1/! key so much, I think it's broken... You didn't need to know that... But I'm reeeaally bored and I don't want to write too much because I'll hurt my fingers and get writer's block and get square eyes and kill my brain cells etc... I think I'm over exaggerating a little but okay.**

**Freekiellie xxx**

**P.s. Did I spell Pinochio right?**

**P.P.s I wasn't signed in while writing this.**

**P.P.P.s But obviously I was when I posted it**

**P.P.P.P.s But I probably wont be while you read it**

**P.P.P.P.P.s But send me a PM anyway**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.s I just updated my iPod with Avenged Sevenfold and Breaking Benjamin! YEY!**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.s. You rreeaally didn't need to know that.**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.s This is fun. But I have to go. Well I don't, but I should. **

**Byeeeeee! This turned out to be long anyways. :( But it was fun :D**


	27. Nemo, Jaws and Other Fish Related Stuff

**AN: Does any one have any hints in drawing manga and making your own manga stuff? I like drawing and I just thought I'd ask. Plus, does any one have any good video editors, digital image editing stuff or anything to help with making images I scan in as awesome as I can get? I'd google it, but you know. I thought I'd ask you guys first :D**

**Okay, enough with that. Let's get on with the story. Sorry it's so late.**

"_Kai..." _The voice called to him. A flash of red hair and suddenly the face joined it.

"Brooklyn!" he called out, holding a hand to the other smiling teen.

"_Kai. Please don't fret. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm well."_

"Brooklyn!... But I-"

"_Don't you dare blame yourself. This is my fault, and my fault only. Think of this as your second chance at life. Take it. Don't refuse me, Kai."_

"But Brooklyn!"

"_Shh, now. You need your rest."_

"My... my rest? What about you?"

"_I saw your suffering. Before I left this world, I saw your pain."_

"What? What do you mean _left?_"

"_I became more enclosed, yes. I shut off the outside world but I'm not dead. Just comatose I suppose."_

"Coma? Thank god..."

"_Like I said, I'm fine. I'll wake up from this soon. At least I don't feel pain, right? Better this than weeks of enduring long hours sat by myself in a hospital room with broken bones and mind."_

"Yeah, I guess but-"

"_It's you who will never recover,"_

"M-me?"

"_Yes. Your mind is far too disrupted and traumatised to ever be right again. That's why I ask you, to let go of your pride for once. Let go and become a normal teenager. Go to school, learn, make friends. Leave your past behind and start again. It's the only way you can continue living without constantly being reminded of what you are."_

"What... I am?"

"_You're a phoenix, Kai. Your heart is a fire that cannot be put out. Find your purpose and follow it to your destiny. And when you find your meaning in life, I will be waiting... I will always be waiting for you..." _The voice and face of Brooklyn began to fade. Kai chased after it, crying out to the teen as he slowly disappeared from Kai's mind. Brooklyn gave a final jaunty wave; Kai woke up with a start.

"So Kai. How are you now? Have a nice rest?"

"I want to go back to the hotel." Kai announced, without answering the doctor's questions. Doctor Young smiled.

"You feeling better then?"

"I'm fine. But I'll be ten times better going back to normal."  
"Sure you will. All in good time, Kai."

"How long has it been?"

"You slept through the night of the crash and well into the morning. It's about 2pm right now."

"Really?" Kai was surprised. "Then I'm sure I'll be okay."

"So do we. We'll do a few tests first. Your friends are here, by the way." Kai looked at the doctor.

"When did they get here? Why didn't you wake me?"

"They got here pretty early. The same four from yesterday were here at 11am and the others arrived about ten minutes ago."  
"Who are the others?" Kai asked, surprised.

"Shall I go fetch them?"

"NO!" Kai snapped, instantly imagining Tyson ruining his peace after trooping in and shouting down his ear for about an hour. "Tell me their names first." The Doctor seemed stunned, but he shook it off and frowned as he drew up the sheet in his pocket, trying to remember the names.

"Uhh... Tyson Granger, Rei Kon, Max Tate, Kenny, Hilary, Garland, Ming-Ming and Mystel. They were causing quite the commotion earlier."

"I think the BEGA League boys are only here for Brooklyn, and if you let the Blade breakers in, I guarantee I will never recover." The Doctor smirked and nodded.

"Anything you want then?"

"Let in Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Tell them I'm asleep or Tyson will have a fit. And can you give me an update on Brooklyn's sit."

"Sit?" The Doctor frowned.

"Situation."

"Oh, okay. Give me five minutes then."

About five minutes later, as said, Tala and the Blitzkrieg boys could be heard shuffling about outside. "Shut it, Ian! The Doctor said he's asleep!" Tala snapped in a sharp whisper.

"Then do you think this is such a good idea?" Ian hissed. "He may have recovered and so spying on him won't be the smartest of things to do."  
"I agree with Ian." Spencer growled, his voice as quiet as thunder. Kai decided to intervene.

"I'm not asleep."

"Shit." Spat Ian.

"Come on in." The door creaked open and they all peeked inside.

"Woah! Check out Kai's bad-ass bandages! You look like a reject from world war two!" Ian grinned, coming closer to inspect Kai more closely.

"You saw them yesterday, Dory." Tala sniffed.

"Wha?.. Dory?" Ian frowned. All of the inhabitants in the room turned to look at Tala. Tala rolled his eyes.

"You know, the fish?" Silence. "The one off of Finding Nemo?" Silence, but with a slightly raised eyebrow from all. "You lot have never seen Finding Nemo?" Tala gawked at them.

"Finding Nemo? What the hell Tala? You watch films about fish?" Ian shook his head in disbelief.

"It's a Disney thing."

"I don't care if it's a bloody French thing! You don't watch films about fish."

"What about Jaws?" Kai suggested.

"Sharks aren't fish." Ian scoffed.

"Yeah they are, dumb-ass!" Tala laughed. "How did you not know that!" Ian paused to think.

"And back to fish related films." Kai started. "What about that new horror film about Piranhas? I seem to remember you getting kicked out of the cinema cause you looked about 12."  
"Oh ha-ha." Ian growled. Tala laughed.

"Oh yeah!" he smirked. "I remember that! How did you end up getting in?"

"I bet he had to wear stilts or something." Spencer grinned.

"And have dramatic surgery." Kai added.

"You do realise I could beat you up right now." Ian scowled. Everyone started bursting into laughter, making his frown deepen. "What? I could!"

"Yeah right." Kai laughed. "Jog on, elf."

"Just cos I'm small, doesn't mean I'm not strong!"

"It's not because your small. Think of... uh... Santa's elves." Tala struggled to come up with a person who was small and powerful as an example. It only earned him some more funny looks. "They have to work hard to deliver all the presents." He tried to explain.

"But Tala, Santa doesn't exist." Spencer said as if speaking to a young child.

"But... who delivers all the presents then?" Tala asked in a small voice.

"Uh, guys? Who's Santa?" Kai butted in. There was a total, utter, confused, surprised, stunned and shocked silence.

"WHAT?"

Kai nodded silently as Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan explained the story of Santa and his elves. They all waited for him to go 'Oh! I remember now!' or something like that. The moment didn't come. Until...

"You say this is on the 25th... I thought that was the day the Devil came and slaughtered all the weaklings in the world, either burying them alive, drowning them or setting fire to their bodies." Another awkward moment followed until Spencer piped up.

"You had one fucked up childhood, dude." The others nodded in agreement except Kai, who sat there looking slightly confused.

"How did we get onto this conversation anyway?" Tala asked. There was a moment while everyone rewound the last few minutes in their minds.

"It was Ian being dopey and saying that Kai had a load of bandages on." Spencer finally announced.

"He had them on yesterday." Tala rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I have more on today." Kai intervened. "Because _apparently, _the breakage on my right arm got worse somehow. Maybe because of a bump? Hit?... I don't know..." Guilt fell like a ten tonne weight. 'Oops' was the word running through the Blitzkrieg boy's minds.

"Annnyywayy." Tala stretched the word and searched his mind for a new conversation to start. Nothing came to mind, so Tala made a desperate attempt to change the subject. "So, um, Bryan. You haven't said much lately. What's up?" Bryan looked up and scowled. He opened his mouth and pointed to his throat.

"Oooh! Charades!" Ian laughed. "I love that game." Bryan rolled his eyes and held up four fingers. "Four words..." One finger. "First word..." Points to himself. "I..." Starts searching for something. "Lost..." Points back to himself. "I... No, _my_..." Pats his throat. "Throat. Neck? Voice box? Voice!" Several seconds while he pieced the information together. "I lost my... voice?"

Nods all round. The silence didn't last for long.

"Ha!" Spencer bellowed. "They've finally dropped!" Bryan tried to growl but all that came out was a squeak. He shook his head and tapped his throat. "You've just lost your voice?" Bryan nodded. "Aw man. That's no fair."

"What you talking about?" Tala laughed. "It's great news!" He was instantly punched in the stomach for his cheek. "Ooof!" Tala gasped, winded.

Suddenly, a tinkling sort of sound started up from no where. The tune then escalated with a gentle but creepy droan behind it. Eventually, while everyone turned in surprise to Bryan, electric guitars and drums replaced the scary, quiet sound with a much more freaky and loud one. Bryan blinked and drew out his mobile. Avenged Sevenfold's 'Nightmare' was playing at full blast.

Bryan pressed a button which stopped the music and put the phone to his ear. "H..elo?" Translated as, 'hello?'.

"What? Bryan? S'that you dude?"

"Yeh *cough cough* ! Hi've losst mm voi-!"

"What the fuck? Bryan? What you on 'bout?" Bryan glumly passed the phone to Kai. Kai looked at it, then passed it to Spencer. Spencer smirked and passed it to Tala. Tala grinned maliciously.

"Yo. This is Tala. Bryan can't talk rite now."

"Tala?... Whos' zat?"

"Bryan's mate. He's here now, just can't talk."  
"Ha. Rad. Anyways. Tell the kid that Tina's gig's cumin up at the 447 in twenty days time. It's gonna be sick. Can't miss it. All nighter with booze, chicks and some rad tunes."  
"Soz, but the _kid _can't come. He's got the tour."

"What? With them spinny things?"

"Sure. Them _spinny _things." Tala frowned.

"Man. What a drag. He's gunna miss one hell of a party."

"Well, he's gonna get one hell of an ass-kicking if he don't show up at the _spinny _thing."

"Fine. But make sure he gets the message, right?"  
"Rad. S'later." Tala rolled his eyes and hung up.

"You have some very peculiar friends." Tala said to Bryan.

"And some very strange music tastes." Ian added.

"I thought it was pretty cool." Kai intervened. Everyone except Bryan gave Kai a strange look.

"Ha! See!" Bryan grinned. "hI'm not thh onle one!"  
"Riiighht." Tala raised his eyebrows and turned as the door opened. Mr Young stepped in casually.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to leave now. We're going to do some physical and mental tests on Kai to make sure he's okay to leave, and then he'll most likely be allowed to go home with you lot."

"Great!" Tala smiled, genuinely. Tala gave a jovial salute to Kai and then walked out. Bryan winked at Kai, Spencer nodded and Ian gave him the thumbs up. Eventually, they were all outside in the hallway.

"Why did you get to go in and not us?" Tyson pouted instantaneously.

"Probably because we were here yesterday and you weren't." Tala explained.

"And whose fault is that." Tyson grumbled.

**AN: Yey! Kai's coming out soon and my next planned part (yes, I planned it. Very well done me) is about to happen. Brooklyn is going to become sort of a background character who Kai visits often and just talks to about what's going on. But that's my only hint about the future. You'll have to keep reading. And by the way, it's really hard to write speech when someone has lost their voice. You'll just have to imagine :)**

**I haven't answered my reviewer's questions etc. in a while, have I? Okay. Let me just find them...**

**Hehe, sorry for exaggerating things, Akane. :D And thanks for standing by me in my moments of internet failure :D**

**Shinningheart of Thunderclan, LOL! That would be funny, wouldn't it? :D**

**Disani, yeah it's okay you don't review often. As long as you read it and enjoy it, I'm happy. :D**

**NinjaKiwi96, it was 'Until the day I die' by 'Story of the year'. And this other song I mentioned is AWESOME! Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. Everyone should listen to it :D**

**The internet is back now :D Gud gud :D Turns out, the signal thingy had just fallen off the shelf. :o... I'm such an idiot XD**


	28. Blood on the stairs and wind in my hair

**AN: HAHA! HAHA! PWNED! YOU VIRUS-GIVING SCUM! FREEKIELLIE RETURNS WITH VENGENCE! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! Because it's the holidays, I can update ENDLESSLY! BEAT THAT, BASTARDS!**

**Comment if you have ever had same problem.**

**My laptop (eric) is alive and the internet is sorted. I AM BACK TO NORMAL! Except with no stories saved onto my laptop... BUT WHO CARES? I AM BBBAAACCKKK! Okay, on with the next CHAPTER! HAHAA!**

"Haha! Kaaiii!" Tyson smiled, running forwards as Kai walked out his room. Kai shot him a glare and carried on walking. Tyson ignored this and leapt at the teen, while Spencer dived forward to suffocate the brat and Rei tried fruitlessly to hold him back.

As Tyson landed on Kai's bad arm, Kai simultaneously tensed, growled and grabbed him by the

throat. Tala managed to prise Kai's fingers off one by one, leaving Kai to storm off and Tyson to collapse onto the floor clutching his throat.

"Now you've done it." Spencer hissed under his breath.

"Why... Kai?" Tyson pouted. Kai was already out of sight. Tala spoke for him.

"He's in a bad mood, leave him."

"Well, he is now." Bryan added.

The Blitz boys ran after their team mate and made an attempt to bring him back to his previous good mood.

"Let's go, Kai." Bryan smirked, putting an arm round the said teen and leading him towards the car that would take them home. With a growl, Kai jolted his shoulder away and carried on walking alone, storming off and showing no sign of pain. When they arrived at the hotel, Kai was scowling even harder. They could all see just how much Kai hated being looked after and cooped up for so long. They occasionally held a door open for him, but that was all they could do to help. Kai wouldn't let them any closer to him.

As he strode for the stairs, they all sighed and Bryan decided enough was enough. "Kai, take the fucking lift!"

"My legs are fine, it's my arm that's broken if I remember rightly."

"You need to take it easy! You could make it so much worse than it is!"  
"I deserve worse." Kai muttered, almost silently. Tala's face fell. As Kai practically ran up the stairs, Bryan frowned and followed swiftly.

"Stop!"he yelled. "This is fucking ridiculous, Kai!" Kai ran even faster, the stairs clattering with each of his pounding footsteps.

_Blood. I see blood on the stairs. It's hers. It's her blood. It's my fault._

"Kai! Slow down, please! I'm sorry!"

_Blood. It's on the road, don't you see it? Blood. His blood. My fault._

"Where are you going Kai?"

_My hands. They're covered in blood. Their blood. Their pain. I caused it. It's all my fault._

"KAI!"

_Out onto the roof, sliding the lock shut, piling things in front of it. Anything I can find. Whatever is there. Anything. Anything. There! Done. Locked. No way out. No way in. Stuck. Across to the edge. The wind... The breeze...I'm flying._

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Bryan screamed, pounding the metal door. "KAI!"

"What's up?" Tala panted. They had all finally caught up.

"Kai's locked himself out on the roof."

"Bull-!" Tala stopped himself. "KAI!" He withdrew his Beyblade from his pocket and locked it into it's holder. Pulling the rip cord, Wolborg was let loose. "Splinter, Wolborg!" About a thousand ice shards flew from Wolborg and then shattered into smaller, sharper shards. They launched into the the steel door and exploded on impact. The door didn't budge.

"Soar, Falborg!" Ian appeared, his blade slicing the air and smashing a dent into the door. It still didn't move.

"Oh fuck this." Spencer growled. He ran at the door and piled his full body weight into the metal. The door split in two. Spencer himself crashed into the debris at the other side and scattered it like glass shards. What they saw next stopped them in their tracks.

"Where's Kai?" Bryan whispered. They looked around. No one was near. They felt the wind ripple through their hair as it made an eerie whistle. "He didn't..." The comment hung on their minds. "...Did he?"  
They sprinted for the edge of the roof and looked down. Kai was clambering along a narrow window ledge already down to the second floor, looking straight ahead and keeping his right arm out for balance, despite the bandages holding it in. In front of his path was a flag pole jolting out. To his left, the safety of the hotel's walls and to his right, wide open space above a road crawling with cars.

"KAI!" Tala screamed. "GET BACK UP HERE NOW!"

"You ain't my mother!" Kai quoted. A very cliché EastEnders moment.

"It's not safe Kai!"

"It's safe while I'm holding onto this wall!" Kai grinned. He then let go of the wall and waved up at them.

"This guy has serious mood swings." Spencer grimaced. As their hearts started to beat faster, Tala noticed the BladeBreaker's mini bus pulling up and the said team spilling out. He ignored this new event, figuring they couldn't help out anyway.

"Kai. Please. Get up here now. I'm being serious. This is freaking me out." Tala pleaded.  
"You're not usually like this, Kai! Come on!" Bryan joined in.

"What I wanna know is how he did that with a broken arm." Ian muttered to himself.

"I heard Kai's back at the hotel." Max made conversation in the lift.

"Haha! Now I can visit him at last!" Tyson grinned.

"I wouldn't if I were you..." Rei winced.

"Why not?" Tyson moaned. The lift doors opened with a pneumatic hiss. "Me and Kai are like-"

"KAI!" The BladeBreakers looked around at the interruption.

"From upstairs?" Rei frowned. Following the sounds of frantic yelling, they could clearly hear the name being shouted now and soon sped up.

"Kai! STOP!"

"Kai! You idiot!"

"Hiwatari, get back up here!"

"You Russian piece of-"  
"KAI!"

As Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary raced out onto the roof, they spotted the Blitz boys all laid on the roof edge, extending a hand down towards something... Reaching down to Kai. Screaming down to Kai.

Tyson quickly joined them on the edge and saw the insane teen himself, walking along a thin, wobbly flag pole like it was a tight rope. "Woah, dude..." he muttered. Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were to preoccupied to hear it, but Kai spun around on the pole slowly.

"Tyson." He smiled. "Ready for round two?"  
"Round two of what?" Tyson frowned.

"It's my turn now!" Kai grinned. Tyson frowned, searching his mind for an answer. Kai took out his Beyblade and locked it into his launcher. Next he took the rip cord from his mouth and slid it into place. "Let's go, Dranzer! LET IT RIP!" Simultaneously jumping off the flag pole in a splendid backwards flip, while sending Dranzer spinning towards the ground after him, Kai started to fall, laughing all the while.

"KAI!" They all yelled. All except Tyson, who blinked as he was taken over by deja vu.

"Round two, eh?" Tyson chuckled. The others looked at him in a state of shock and disbelief. Hilary was already in tears. "Don't worry, guys. Kai knows what he's doing."

This coming from a world champ idiot, no one paid attention and started up their panic again.

Kai's POV

I fell like a ten tonne weight, dropping like a stone to the floor and I would inevitably make the same ominous THWACK if I landed now. I could hear the whistle and screech from Dranzer as she span for the ground in a blaze of red flames. She wasn't afraid; I shouldn't be either.

"My only fear is myself." A quote taught to me by Boris. It wasn't his words exactly, in fact he said,

"You have no fears. People fear you, not the other way round. You are a beast. A creature. An animal. A phoenix. One of the legendary, mystical creatures who feels no fear and no pain. You will feel nothing."

I changed that from the moment it left his mouth. It's the truth. I fear myself because I don't know who I am. Humans fear the unknown, and the unknown is me. I don't know who I am, who my parents are and mostly, I don't know what 'living' is supposed to be like. My emotionless face, my BeyBlading life and no proper personality or friends make me a loner and I have nothing to look forward to except Blading, which is why I clung so hard to the god damn sport.

I'm nearly at the floor now. Only seconds to go. Dranzer is already on the floor, spinning away as the bit-chip in her centre started to glow red. She appeared milliseconds later, encasing me in her feathers and lifting me up into the sky. I closed my eyes and let the flames envelop me in their warmth. The soothing sound of Dranzer's voice sang me to sleep as I flew beside her...

"Woaah..." Everyone watched as Dranzer rose like a firework, screeching in the same fear-striking way.

"So I guess he can shoot a blade after all." Tyson grinned at Tala. Tala didn't even turn around, still staring at the amazing spectacle unfolding above them.

**AN: Yes, it's short. Don't complain. Like I said, I'm back. So the next update may be quite soon. This was to get you back into the groove and to let you know I'm alive. :D**


	29. The lid on my heart sliding open

Mystel was still sat in the hospital beside a devastated Ming-Ming and an aggravated Garland.

"Guys... We should go now. The nurse said they'd contact us..."

"Poor Brooklyn! He'll be all alone!" Ming-Ming sobbed.

"I'm sure the nurses will look after him just fine." Mystel reassured.

"That DAMN Kai! This all wouldn't have happened if he hadn't have ran off like a girl!" Garland growled.

"Now that's sexist!" Ming-Ming tutted at Garland.

"Just shut up, will you?" Garland snapped back.

"Fine! I'M LEAVING!" Ming-Ming yelled and flounced off.

"Yeah, come on." Mystel waved to Garland. "You too big boy."

"Shut up." Garland huffed. He got up and followed Mystel.

**Beep Beep!** Mystel too out his phone and read his new incoming message.

_Kai's back to his old self. Just jumped off the hotel roof. Any ideas on how to calm Hilary down? Rei xxx_

Mystel paused for a second, then couldn't help laughing out loud as they made their way back to the bus stop to catch a bus to the hotel. Garland glowered at him and Ming-Ming tried to peek over his shoulder. "Seems Kai has recovered!" Mystel rolled his eyes and showed them the message.

"That absolute maniac..." Muttered Garland. "I'm so glad he battled against Brooklyn that day and not me."

"He sure is a strange one." Mystel nodded.

"Strange isn't the word. More like, insane."

"He deserves to go in a mental hospital." Ming-Ming chided in.

"Now that's not nice." Tutted Mystel as he spotted a posh black limo across the road. Just getting back inside were the European millionaire's, the Majestics.

"Hey Johnny!" called Garland.

"Yo!" Johnny poked his head out and grinned.

"You here for Brooks?"

"Yeah. And Kai too." Oliver turned, smiling. "But we heard he's already back at the Hotel. We were just about to drive over and check on him."  
"I wouldn't worry about that idiot." Garland scoffed.

"He just jumped off the hotel roof." Mystel explained.

"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core… where I've become so numb." The girl swept her black hair into a pony tail and sung to herself softly. She was in England- finally. Originally, she was from Russia but about 3 years ago she moved to England to find her older brother who has disappeared one day. With no results and a mother growing sick with depression, she soon moved back in order to help out at home.

Blinking bright green eyes and tapping her foot to the rhythm, Cynder Novaki found herself lost in Evanescence, unpacking her bags in her new hotel room in London. Why was she here? The Beyblading tour of course! She wouldn't miss it for the world, beyblading being a passion of hers since she was yay big. Now, aged 16, Cynder had not lost one ounce of determination or love for her Blade, Night Fox, but had gained years of experience and an amazing amount of wins up her sleeve. Plus a love for a certain hot Russian Blader named Bryan.

Taking out the last item in her small bag, Cynder looked over at her Blade resting in its case on her bedside table. It sat there happily, glittering in the light that seeped in through her open window, seemingly beaming back at her.

"We'll find him." She winked. "We'll find my brother."

Yes, it would have been easier to watch the tour when it came to Russia but there were several reasons why it was better in London.

The last she had heard from her brother, Kyo, he was in England and the will to find her beloved brother was too strong in her heart to ignore.

She needed a break from her mother- which sounded mean but in all seriousness, watching her grow old and frail each day was depressing as it was, never mind experiencing depressed relatives visiting with flowers like someone had died every week.

Bryan. Oh her lovely Bryan. He was battling against Tyson in a demo in London ONLY. Cynder had always wanted to watch him beat this so called _champion._

So, smiling to herself at the memory of her two favourite boys, Cynder decided to get in some more practise with blading- after all, she wanted to impress him when she got to visit him backstage.

"Oh my days! I _swear_ someone up there has it in for me." Sierra gritted her teeth as the first droplets of rain splattered onto her pale cheeks. "Stop raining on me, bitch!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. People turned but the girl didn't care. Her dazzling silver hair with violet streaks was an indication that attention, whether good or bad, didn't faze her. If anyone asked about it she'd say- "If I wanted to be normal, I'd have bought a PlayStation and dyed my hair black years ago. Normal is boring."

Proving this quote, she dashed into a Bra store and instantly started giggling at a huge bra with a lacey edge and neon pink padding. "It's like a hammock!" She commented to the person at the till, holding it up for the woman to see. The woman looked around nervously, pretending not to have anything to do with her. Sierra shrugged and moved to the shop door. She spotted an open door at the other side of the street and sprinted across, hands above her head to shield her from the rain. Once inside, she took out her mobile dialling her mum's number from memory.

"Muuuuum!" she whined.

"Whaaaaat?" Sierra's mum mimicked, knowing instinctively from some mother's super power who it was that was calling her before she even picked up the phone. And also knowing why she was calling.

"It's raining-"

"Catch a bus." Came the instant reply.

"But!"

"You're 18! You can look after yourself!" Sierra pouted.

"When Diana's mum heard it was raining she picked her up straight away!"

"Why didn't you catch a lift with her then?"

"Because I thought it was a lovely day and I could take a nice stroll home and-"

"You went to buy some new shoes, didn't you?" Damn that mothers intuition!

"No, course I didn't."  
"Don't lie."

"Well since_ yoooou_ wouldn't buy me any shoes-"

"You can't leech off me your whole life. Get a job!"

"Don't you love me?"

"Fine. I'll pick you up."

"Yey! Thank you! I love you!"

"Only because I need to go to Asda on the way down."

"Oi!"

"I'll be there in ten." Sierra's mother hung up. Sierra herself grinned victoriously. And then she smiled broader. There was another reason to be cheerful. Soon she would be meeting the top bladers in the world.

Kai stood on the edge of the rooftop, looking down at the city below. The roof was not of the Hotel- but of a warehouse several miles out. Immediately after his fall he had ran off away from the gawking bladers, smirking. The surprise on their faces was hysterical. Now he let his heavy scarf get whipped about by the wind as the birds around him sky dived again and again. His expression was no longer content, but blank as the rain started to drop onto his skin.

His eyes glazed over as he thought to himself- contemplated everything. When his leg started vibrating, he frowned. _What? Oh! My phone…_ Kai withdrew his phone and answered instinctively.

"Kai." Kai's heart jumped in his chest. "It's me."

"K-Kyle?" He stuttered. "Is that you?"

"Well done." The stranger grinned. "Didn't think you'd guess that easily."

"What are you… How did you?..."

"I got your number from one of your new English friends. Saw you hanging with them a few days ago. Nice clothes by the way- _Ryou._" Kai started to smile uncontrollably. Kyle was his friend from the abbey. A tough guy and a great blader.

"I thought you were in the US!"

"Nope. Moved back for world tour." Kyle explained.

"That's great! When can we meet up?"

"I don't think that's a great idea…" Kyle said. Kai frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well. Me and Tala ain't the best of buddies ya know."

"Who cares?"

"Well if he found out I was with you he'd-"

"He won't find out. Not if we're careful." There was a pause.

"…Fine. Meet me at the London eye in 10 minutes. Can you get there?"

"Sure, if I run."

"You better." Laughed Kyle and hung up. Kai jumped down swiftly and sprinted back into the centre of London.

After somehow talking the utterly idiotic Tyson out of looking for Ryou to inform him of Kai's situation, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian split into two search groups for Kai. This consisted of Tala and Bryan vs Spencer and Ian. Strategically formed from Ian's powerful brain, this meant that if Kai had another mood swing and turned vicious, both teams could incapacitate the teenager and drag him to the hotel. Ian was smart enough to track Kai, Tala fast enough to take him down. And you already have witnessed what Bryan and Spencer have up their sleeve… i.e, darts.

Well, actually, this was just Ian's excuse as his real reason for the teams was thickest with smartest- Tala with Ian. But the reason didn't matter. The search had started and Bryan and Spencer headed left towards the park and Ian and Tala right to the clock tower.

"Go team Tala!" Tala grinned, clenching his fists in determination.

"I think you'll find it's team _Ian_ as I put this rescue mission into action in the first place."

"It's not a _rescue _mission it's a _search and annihilate _mission."

"We aren't annihilating anything." Ian contradicted.

"Well, just take him down."

"So we're team 'take down?'"

"No that's gay."

"Team Tian?"

"What?"

"A compilation of Tala and Ian."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Let's just be called the Narwhales."

"Might as just be 'the unicorn's' for the 'coolness' that word holds."

"We don't want to display 'coolness'. We want to display POWER!"

"And Narwhales are powerful?"

"… No."

"Then what about tigers?"

"Chainsaw squirrels."

"I have to admit. That_ is_ cool."

"And powerful." Added Tala.

"And smart."

"Yeeaahh. Go Chainsaw Squirrels!"

So things are going normally with the 'Chainsaw Squirrels'. Ish.

"And that's when I knew Tala was gay." Bryan finished his 'amazing' story, folding his arms behind his head and nodding to Spencer.

"…I didn't ask to hear that."

"Well it was getting awkward." Pouted Bryan.

"Because you were texting Tala about… squirrels."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW? STOP READING MY TEXTS!"

"I don't read them. You do. I just overhear."

"Well…" Bryan didn't know what to say now.

"Squirrels? Seriously?"

"That's what their team is called."  
"Team?"

"Yeah. And we're team DeathNote."

"My god you're obsessed with that fucking show."

"Cos it's cool."

"…"

**AN: My excuse is, I was going through the story after I re-loaded it onto my computer to check for mistakes and basically edit it. This took so long and then I had to re-make the events list at the same time, come up with a new plot etc. So now I'll just say I'm sooooo sorry but I hope you haven't given up on this story. This is VERY short, I know. But would you prefer to wait another week while I finish it, or read it now and have another one posted up shortly after? I dunno. Anyway. The two chosen people for the English tour are here. And I have read bits of my story to work out that there are now three days until the tour. **

**And (spoiler) this Kyle is going to become the antagonist of my story and lead Kai away from Brooklyn's positive words. Obviously this will cause a strong conflict between Kai's will to have a normal life, and Kai's want to return to his mischievous, violent old self. And he's already confused as it is. Tala and the Blitzkrieg boys are stuck in the middle as obviously they want to have fun but not as bad and unlawful stuff as what Kyle wants. Because Kyle is from their abbey days, new memories are unlocked and the characters have a hard time dealing with this. Brooklyn's voice may no longer be enough to prevent Kai from turning to the dark side. So who will come to the rescue?**

**This plot is because quite a lot of you like the drama and Blitz boy's brotherhood in my story so I hope u like this new idea of mine.**


	30. The Unbearable Instinct to Run

A shady figure stood under the clock tower. He wore a dark hoody shielding his eyes, baggy trousers and a drawstring JD bag slung over his back. There didn't seem to be much in this bag. It drooped lifelessly from his broad, muscular shoulders. He lent against the brick wall and there was what seemed to be a scar from the corner of his right eye to the right perk of his lips in a steady curve. A smile lifted his face into a smirk as another teen of the same age ran up to him with the same expression on his face.

This person wore dark blue shark fins to conceal the two deep scars slashing across his cheeks.

Scars from an accident waiting to happen…

"Dip-de-dee-dap-dep-de-do-do. Did-dee-dee-dap-dep-de-do!" Tala took a deep breath and attempted to finish the song. "Did-de-de-WAAAH!" Tala spluttered as Ian kicked the back of his knees in mid step. Tala fell face first onto the ground. He scrambled back onto his feet, growling in protest. "Iiiaaaannn!" He yelled, attracting the attention of everyone around him.

"What in the HELL was that?" Ian retorted.

"The hamster song."

"I repeat. What in the HELL was THAT?"

"It's the coolest song EVER."

"… Sure it is Tala. Sure it is."

"Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana-"  
"…" Silence…

"It's the Death Note theme tune!"

"…" More silence…

"Hey! Spencer?"

"…" …

"Spencer? You dead?"

"…Yeah mon."

"…" Another silence… Followed by a conversation about Jamaican bobsled teams.

Kai approached the man before him. Nerves wracked his system- he hadn't seen this guy in ages and the memories of the abbey started to flood back out of the box he had so tightly locked. The sky turned a dirty white, the clouds now tainted and no longer pure. It had stopped raining as Kai had entered the middle of the concrete Jungle, but now it again seemed like it was about to pour.

"Took you long enough." Spat Kyle, squinting at Kai from under his hood. Kai grinned, masking his nerves. "What you so stiff for? Lighten up!" Apparently he hadn't hid his feelings well enough. After all, Kyle had become pretty tight with Kai in the abbey. He could read him like an open book.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Kai asked, leaning against the same wall next to Kyle and lifting his face towards the sky.

"Oh this and that." Kyle answered vaguely. "Seems you kept blading then?"

"And you haven't?"

"My blade is still covered in the blood of the abbey. I can't use that thing. Never again." There was a silence. People walked past them, clutching hand bags and wallets tightly. There was a definite circle surrounding the boys. Like a barrier.

"You still in touch with Tala I see." Kyle continued.

"Yeah…"

"And Bryan?"

"Him too."

"And Spencer and Ian I'm guessing."

"Uh-huh."

"Tabs and Scar?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"They're dead."

"Seriously? Man! Those guys were like, invincible!"

"Boris caught them so they formed a rebellion amongst the rest of the boys and tried to escape again. The guards shot them down."

"Ouch."

Kai felt more at ease than he had in a while. He hadn't spoken like this with anybody for years. The abbey was almost taboo with Tala and the rest. Plus, he hadn't met anyone else who had escaped the wrath of Boris and Voltaire. He could count the amount of 'free' Russian bladers on his fingers. If you could call them 'free'. They were still haunted by them remnants of the past.

"So why Japan?" Kyle asked.

"Why Japan what?"

"Why choose to live in Japan?"

"It's blading central. And Boris doesn't have a strong hold on the industry there."

"Hmm."

"And how did you know?"  
"Me and my gang have been keeping tabs on you. It took until now for us to fully track you down."

"Track me down? Why?"

Kyle laughed. "Why?" He scoffed. "Because you're part of the gang! We never abandon our mates."

"Who's this 'gang'?"

"Hellerby, South, Diggsby, Eleven and Tabs' older brother Mike."

"Weren't they from the English team we fought about five years ago? In that huge blade contest?"

"That's the one. Except Eleven and Mike. They're ex-Voltaire. Like us."

"… Why is he called Eleven?"

"He's been on the Police's wanted list eleven times, in prison eleven times and almost died eleven times. He says it's his lucky number so we call him eleven."

"Almost died _eleven_ times? The lucky bastard!"

"That's why we call him Eleven."

"I'm a little man! And I'm also so evil, also into cats! Also ninja cats! I'm a-"

"BRYAN!"

"What?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Hey! Freedom of song, dude!"

"You've got the lyrics wrong!"

"…"

"It's, I'm a leading man, and the lies I weave are oh so intricate."

"Sounds like ninja cats to me."

"Because you have a peanut for a brain."

"Hey! That isn't' nice! What do you mean peanut?"

"It's tiny.

"That's what she said."

"…You're so dead."

"You're so-… you're so… so…" There was a slight gasp and all Spencer saw was a blur fall to the floor out of the corner of his eye. He spun round to see Bryan sprawled out on the concrete, eyes closed.

"Bryan!" He shouted, kneeling down next to the unconscious teen. "Bryan what's up?" There was no answer. "Bryan!" Spencer started to get worried, his eyes darting for the source of danger that caused Bryan to fall. There didn't seem to be a wound. Maybe he'd just fainted. But why? Bryan had fainted about twice in his life. Spencer got out his mobile and rung an ambulance. When he'd finished, he hung up and lifted the unconscious Bryan into his arms protectively.

"The fuck's going on?" Spencer growled under his breath, now urgently dialling Tala.

Kai and Kyle had been catching up for several minutes now, talking about people they knew and what they'd been up to. It felt great to finally break the taboo subject of the abbey for once. It also reminded Kai of the person he had been. Kai used to be quite social, just with the wrong crowd. At one point, Kai hung around with the maddest crew there was at the abbey. Mad, scary and powerful. The badass crew. Kyle had been part of that too, until Voltaire decided to split the abbey into sections. A+, A, B, C and D.

A was for the most skilled bladers, B for the potentially skilled and C and D were generally just research specimens. The A+ team was for the Russian blading world champion team. The best of the best. Kai was put into this team along with Bryan, Tala, Spencer and Ian. There were a few others to but to Kai, only those stood out. They weren't insane, violent, savage and hilarious. They were bold, strong boys who seemed to Kai, the most normal people he had ever met.

Baring in mind he'd only thought of people as one of two things- potential criminals or potential victims as he put it. Potential criminals were his mates, potential victims were to be completely ignored.

These guys seemed to be neither. They wouldn't go too far in a joke to be criminals, but they wouldn't back off or be beaten like a victim. The blitz boys intrigued Kai. He had seen them around, sure! But never spoken to them, and they had never spoken to the others either. They were all complete strangers.

Strangers destined to become world champions.

Kai realised then that Kyle had gone quiet. He looked up at the heavy clouds, sighing. This was too much nostalgia for one day- he couldn't cope.

"Kyle."

"Yeah?"

"Tala and you… He doesn't like you because of _the incident, _does he?"

"Naa. And it's the same for the rest." Kyle sniffed.

"I've forgiven you. In fact, I never blamed you."

"That's good to hear. There was a point when I thought you'd leave the gang, you know?"

"What?"

"When you got put into the Asses- uh, I mean- A+'s. Boris never gave you enough free time to meet up with us, and we were all either in A or B. You got new friends. We all thought you'd moved on."

"Never." Kai smirked. "I'd never forget you."

"Yeah but you changed. You changed a lot. And now the guy we once knew is all grown up and mature. A true world champ."

"Stop it." Kai laughed. "You make me sound like a wuss!"

"A wuss couldn't go through what you went through and still forgive me." Kyle turned serious.

"Maybe not. Or maybe I'm just an idiot."

"Maybe I'm the idiot for believing Boris."

"We all did at one point. We all thought he'd be the one to get us a future."

Tala was about to turn the corner to the clock tower when his phone rang. He took it out, confused and answered in a second.

"Spencer. What's up? You found him?" What he heard next stopped him in his tracks. He turned around instantly, ignoring the flash of grey bangs he caught as he changed direction, didn't even consider the familiar face he vaguely saw beside them…

"Spencer!" Tala panted, turning the corner with Ian sprinting along behind him. "What's going on?" He stopped by the flashing lights of an ambulance responder, kneeling beside an unconscious Bryan laid on the floor with Spencer leaning over him.

The paramedic answered his question instantly and in a calm tone.

"From what we know, it seems like a vasovagal syncope, which is a temporary malfunction in the nervous system. This could be down to: sudden exposure to an unpleasant sight; to fear; sudden pain; standing for long periods of time or being in a hot and stuff environment."

"We'd not been out for long so it can't really be standing for long. It's not hot so it's not that… Which leaves that he saw something that scared him…"

"Probably saw your face." Joked Ian. Tala sniggered but the intense atmosphere smothered it afterwards.

"You're right, Spencer. I don't think hospital would be the best thing for him right now. He needs rest and then maybe we can try probe him for information later. I'll take you all to where he's staying if you want and then you can ring a doctor if anything bad happens."

"Thanks…" Spencer nodded, swallowing.

The man stuck to his word and took them all back to the hotel, making sure they got him upstairs safely, just in time for another call out. He then swiftly drove off. Tala looked down at Bryan who was sleeping on his bed. The Hotel were repairing the door to Bryan and Spencer's room at the moment which Mr Dickenson was kindly paying for.

"What did he see?..." Tala whispered to himself, clearly agitated. He drummed his fingers on the desk repeatedly, annoying Spencer and forcing Ian to stop typing. The silence carried on for a few minutes only filled with the constant tapping on Tala's fingers. They all had one though revolving round their mind.

Then, with a groan, Bryan came to and Tala shot over to him. He helped him sit up and held out a drink for him. Bryan took it gladly and downed it in one. He then looked at the empty glass with a frown.

"I thought that was booze." He muttered. "You disappointed me."

"Bryan. You fainted." Tala ignored him.

"What?" Bryan looked confused.

"You were with Spencer and you fainted in the street."

"… Was I drunk?"

"No."

"Why then?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No. That's why I figured I was wasted."

"You hadn't had any booze. None." Tala said as if he was talking to a toddler. At this point, Ian intervened.

"It was a vasovagal syncope."

"A WHAT?"

"Temporary malfunction in the nervous system."

"Yeah that _totally _clears it up." Bryan said sarcastically. Tala slammed his hands down on the bed in both frustration and anxiety.

"It means you saw something the moment before you fainted that scared the life out of you!" He yelled. "Now what did you see! You've got to remember!" Bryan thought back, taken aback by Tala's expression that featured a look of utter freight he'd not seen in a long time… Not since…

"Boris." Bryan gasped, his memory flooding back in a second. His breathing hitched and he dropped the glass in his hand.

All of the Blitzkrieg boy's eyes widened with sudden fear.

"No way." Kai gasped. He had just silently opened the door when the word was spoken. Fear tightened his throat.

"…This can't be happening… Not now…" Ian froze. His fingers shook.

"Boris." Tala spoke, the tone of the one word letting all of the fear he felt disperse into the room. The same fear they all felt.

"Not here…" Tyson mumbled, leaning back over the fence. He scuttled over to a bush and peeked behind it. "Not here either…"

"Nothing over here!" Called Max from the opposite side of the banking.

"Nothing here either." Tyson grumbled, walking over to Max after giving up his search. "Man. Where did that guy go?"

"Yo, Tyson! Max!" Rei appeared walking towards them from the water feature in the centre of the park. "Kenny said you'd be here. What are you looking for?"

"Rei! Hey!" Max grinned.

"We're looking for Ryou." Explained Tyson. "Thought he kind of had a right to know what happened to Kai."

"Hrmmm." Rei thought. "You checked everywhere in the park?"

"Yeah." Max nodded.

"What about round the hotel?"

"Yup." Tyson nodded.

"Round the bey-street?"

"Yar."

"The stadium?"

"Yosh."

"The highstreet?"

"Yursh."

"… How long have you been searching?"

"All today." Tyson answered.

"Woah. So where _haven't_ you searched?"

"… Scotland."

"No I mean seriously."

"The Hotel."

"So where's your best bet now then?"

"The Hotel?"

"Good. Or maybe at the hospital. If Ryou found out somehow he might be looking there. Or maybe he knew Brooklyn."

"Woah, woah. One at a time. I can't deal with too much information in my brain." Tyson said, stepping back. Max rolled his eyes and set off for the Hotel, beckoning the other two with him. They walked through the park towards the Hotel, eventually coming to the entrance. Rei happened to glance round and spot a familiar figure sat on a nearby bench. He stopped on shouted to her cheerily, causing Tyson and Max to turn and smile too.

"Hilary!" Tyson called. Hilary didn't look up. Her eyes stayed fixed on the floor. "Oi!" Tyson called louder. "Hilary!" Again, she didn't move so Tyson and the others ran up to her.

"Hey Hilary!" Tyson said again. There was no answer. He sat down next to her, noticing that her shoulders were vibrating gently. As soon as he looked up at her face, he saw a streak of silver down her cheeks. "Are you… crying?"

_Run. Run. The instinct to run away is unbearable. But my feet won't move. I'm frozen. Willing my legs to work, to run, run, run._

_They won't try to stop me. I know they won't. They feel the same. If I don't go, someone else will. Why not? Why wait around? What's keeping me here? I've been running from him my entire life. Why stop? Run. Run Run._

_The tension is unbearable. No one has spoken. There's nothing to say. Doom. Death. Pain. Remnants of the past._

_Haunting me._

**_Watch out in the present._**

_What if he comes for me?_

**_Beware your past._**

_Does Kyle know?_

**_Prepare for the future._**

_What do I do?..._

_What do I do?..._

_…Dranzer?... My Dranzer… I need you._

**AN: That last bit was meant to be confusing so if you didn't understand it was meant to be that way. But I hope it came clear towards the end. I don't know why I made Hilary cry… That was a spur of the moment thing…**

**3 Days left!**

**Woah this is gunna be long story…**


End file.
